Finally found eachother
by Naruto-is-my-bae
Summary: Naruto needs Sasuke back. What happens when/if he finds him? Lots of gay sex! I mean it's like 70,000 words long... how can there not be a lot of sex?
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu

Chapter 1 (Background)

Sasuke Uchiha had been my worst enemy since we went to the Academy together. Sasuke wasn't like any of the other kids at the Academy, except me of course, but I would never admit that. Which may have been part of the reason I didn't like him at first, I couldn't accept that we were so similar even though we were nothing alike.. If that made any sense at all. Sasuke's family was murdered, a little after we all started the Academy, His older brother Itachi was the culprit too, which didn't make his situation any better. Itachi was a shinobi prodigy and no matter how hard Sasuke trained as a child, he was never in Itachi's league. And soon after we all joined the Academy to become genin, Itachi went on a rampage and killed all of the Uchiha clan. Except for Sasuke. Itachi then fled the village and joined the Akatsuki, a band of incredibly skilled shinobi that was once created with love and good intentions, but overtime, changed and is now a band for rogue shinobi.

Sasuke was left alone after what his brother did to his clan, which is why him and I are similar, in different ways. You see, I'm a jinjuriki. I have a tailed beast inside of me, And when I was younger I was casted as a danger to the leaf village. People didn't talk to me, people didn't want their children playing with me because I was a freak. I have what's called the nine tailed fox inhibited in me, Kurama. For many years, I too, thought I was a freak. My father was the fifth Hokage of the leaf village, and when my mother had me, the Nine Tailed Beast attacked my village and the only way to save the Hidden Leaf was for my father to seal the beast inside of me, marking me as the new nine tailed jinjuriki. My mother and father died saving the village and I was what was left after they died. A defenseless baby with a beast living inside of me that destroyed much of our village. After that, as I grew up a little, I understood that people hated me, but for many years I still didn't know why, why was

so different from everyone else.

Sasuke and I were similar in that department, we were both alone. No mother and father, no family, no friends.. just alone. But we were polar opposites, he was calm and collected and I was so erratic and hair brained. I was bouncing off the walls, annoying people and causing trouble for anyone and everyone that got in my way, while Sasuke was always so cool and everyone liked him, and wanted to be his friend, while, all I wanted was a friend. He was alone and wanted to be, he didn't want any of the attention, all he wanted was revenge. That's why he was superb, he trained so hard because he had a mission. To get his revenge on Itachi. That's all he thought about and wanted. And I wanted attention anyway I could get it, that's why I was such a trouble maker. I'd do anything to get attention, even if it was negative because that's all I wanted, someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't ignore me because of the nine tails fox. We took being alone in completely different ways. That's how we were so similar but different at the same time.

Chapter 2 ( Background Continued)

I've been in love with Sakura Haruno since the first time I set eyes on her in the Academy. She was so pretty with her bubblegum pink hair and that red dress she wore and the smile she had. She was beautiful. And after we graduated from the academy we were put in the same team, team 7 with Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, myself and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Sakura wrapped around his finger without even trying, she was infatuated with him. She and her best friend Ino, fawned over him and his talents and looks. Which only made me act out and try (and fail) to show off more. At first we didn't work as a team because of Sasuke's and mines rivalry. We learned to live with each other, and became an amazing team, we worked well together. I honed my strengths and we became even. When he would learn a new move so would I. We worked well together but, still hated each other. He hated me because I was the epitome of annoyance and I him because, of my envy of him.

We hated each other but we learned to live with each other. At the beginning, it was tough to be on a team with him, but eventually, as we overcame obstacles as a team, I swear, Sasuke became my best friend. Although I would never admit that. We had a love hate relationship, we just never showed the love part.

Eventually team 7 became my family. I finally cared for people and they cared for me. But after about six months of being on team 7, a rogue ninja, Orochimaru, took a liking to Sasuke and marked him with a curse. Sasuke took a bad turn because of his curse mark and became a rogue ninja. In search of Itachi, he joined up with ex-hidden leaf member Orochimaru and his gang. Ever since he left the Hidden Leaf, I've made it my sworn duty to find him and rescue him, to bring him back to the village. It's been about 5 years now, I'm 18 years old and still on Sasuke's tracks. I've thought a lot about Sasuke since he's been gone. I've wondered why I care so much about someone I have a love hate relationship with and I'm unable to understand it. Maybe it's because we come from a similar past, maybe it's because I understand him more than anyone else ever could. I don't know, but all I do know is that my best friend is out there, he may have completely changed, he may be totally different and hate me but he's still the same Sasuke to me, and I need him back...

Chapter 3 (The Mission)

"Naruto, It's time to go back to the Leaf, our mission is over. You can't take every mission as an excuse to go looking for Sasuke. We need to report back to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Just give me a few more days. I can tell I'm on his track," I told Kakashi. "I need to know where he is Sensei."

"I know Naruto, I want to see him too, but you have to consider that he's a completely different person by now, he may not even remember or care about you anymore." Kakashi said with a little bit of sting in his voice.

"Sensei, please.." I begged.

"No Naruto, It's time you got over this. It's been five years. He's not coming back. For all you know he might be dead." Kakashi said pleading with me to go back to the village.

"Don't say that! Why would you say something like that Sensei?" I said with hopelessness on my voice. Knowing that this time would be no different from all the other times I've searched for him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said holding his hand out, "Come now." Finally convincing me to go back to the village.

We got back to the village quickly because we needed to get the report on our mission to Tsunade fast because we had wasted about a day searching for Sasuke.

"You're late with the report Kakashi." Tsunade said with a tone.

"The mission took longer than what was expected to complete. I'm sorry Lady Hokage."

There was one thing I really liked about Kakashi, he wasn't a rat. He always covered for me about searching for Sasuke, he never ratted me out to Tsunade about it. I think that might have been because he secretly wanted to look for him too.

We gave our mission report to Lady Tsunade and had some idle talk about how the mission went, even though she could have read everything we said in the report. We were supposed to look for Hidden Sound ninja, there was word that there were some spies lurking in the Hidden Leaf so Kakashi and I were sent out to see if the rumours were true. We didn't find anything of the sort though. Whenever there is a mission like that Tsunade always sends Kakashi and I because we are the two best Shinobi in the Leaf, she'd never admit that publicly, but Kakashi and I knew it.

So whenever there were any missions regarding the Leaf's safety we were always on it, we were past the A ranked missions, the Leaf had plenty of other Shinobi who could handle those with ease, but any mission that was more secretive about the Leaf were always given to us. No one even knows where we go on missions, except the three of us.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Tsunade dismissing the both of us from her quarters. As Kakashi and I were headed back to our homes I heard Tsunade asking to speak to Kakashi, I continued to walk out of the room, knowing that I wasn't involved in that conversation. But it struck me as odd, usually when there was something that was said between us, there was nothing that needed to be hid from one of us, I figured it has to be about me, or why else would Tsunade not also speak about it with me.

As I walked out of the room I closed the door behind me, but not completely, and I peered my eye through the slight crack.

"Kakashi, I know that you and Naruto have been searching for Sasuke. You two are always late with your missions, so I sent an ANBU member to trail you. I'm not going to punish you or Naruto or anything I just wanted to tell you that I know, and that It's alright with me.

" Naruto hasn't been the same lately. I mean he's always been searching for Sasuke but lately he's been strange and if looking for Sasuke relieves Naruto, then so be it. I need you and him to complete missions, and if he only ever has Sasuke on his mind he won't be helpful to the missions he's being assigned much longer. And I know that you want to see Sasuke again too. Naruto and you will be going on an extended mission, for however long it takes, in search of Sasuke. We have plenty of Shinobi that can take over your missions for you while you are gone. And I'm not forcing you to do this either, this is a choice that you and Naruto have to make. If one of you doesn't want to go on the mission then neither of you will, It has to be all or nothing. So what do you say, are you in?" Tsunade said staring straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"Uhhh, well Tsunade," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and looking not too thrilled, "I-I don't know about this-"

"YEss!" I ran in screaming, "Of course we'll do it, we need to find Sasuke and bring him back home at all costs!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at me, standing up from her desk and threw a pen at me, it hit me in the face but I pretended it didn't hurt as much as it really did..

"What the Hell you old bag! What was that for?" I screamed back

"Naruto you were told to leave, how dare you disobey my orders and listen in on a conversation that was clearly meant to be without you!"

"Uh Lady Tsunade? Naruto?" Kakashi said trying to interrupt the tiff Tsunade and I were having in the middle of her office, "Uhh guys can I interrupt?"

"WHAT?!" Tsunade and I both yelled.

"Uh, Naruto, not to burst your bubble but I'm declining the offer on the mission, I'm not going."

Naruto's heart sank like a rock. He had felt disappointment before, but this blew that feeling out of the water.

"But Kakashi, this is our chance to finally bring Sasuke home. Why are you declining? You realize that this is what I've been trying to do for the past five years, and now you're just going to pass up a golden opportunity to go out and search for him for as long as we'd like? Kakashi, what are you saying?"

"Naruto, I know that this is what you've been waiting for, for so long, but it's been five years and you need to move on." Kakashi said' "He's not coming back and if we go out and look for him, what will happen if we find him? It's not like he's lost, he's had a choice to come back and he hasn't. He doesn't want to, or else he would have by now. Don't you see Naruto, he doesn't want to be saved."

"Kakashi, I can't believe you're actually saying this." My voice began to raise and I knew they could both sense the anger rising in me.

"Naruto, " Tsunade said calmly, "Kakashi seems to have made up his mind, if he doesn't want to go, then I'm going to have to call the mission off, I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't allow you to go." Even Tsunade seemed sad about Kakashi choosing not to go.

I could feel the anger towards Kakashi building inside of me, "Fine," I said dryly and slammed the door behind me on my way out. I began running towards my home, I couldn't believe that Kakashi Sensei would put me through this, after all we've been through. After all those missions we spent looking for him. I can't believe this, Kakashi has wanted Sasuke back almost as much as I do! What's changed? I miss Sasuke so much, I just want to see him again, to see my best friend! God, why did this ever even have to happen to me? Things were going perfectly before he left, I was gaining a family, and then, all of a sudden, it was ripped away from me. I love Sasuke, even with him gone, I still love him more than anyone…

"That's it." I said underneath my breath. "This is what I have to do." I said as I reached for the doorknob of my home.

It was midnight, And eight hours ago I was still returning from my mission. So much can change in a short amount of time… I reached for the doorknob of my home and walked out. It was past curfew but that didn't matter because I didn't expect to go back home anytime soon. My mind was rattling. I couldn't even remember anything after coming home from Tsunade's office, up until now. All I know is that as I was leaving my home, I saw it was a disaster. Nothing was upright, all my glasses and plates were broken, my home looked like a tornado had been through it. But when did all of that happen? All I remember is when I got home and then leaving just now. Nothing comes to mind. Did I black out?. I searched my pockets to help me remember anything, and I found five hundred dollars worth of money in my pocket, "This money if from my savings, why do I have it?" I said staring at the money. I didn't know where I was going but I had a purpose, to find Sasuke. I knew that if Kakashi and Tsunade wouldn't let me go, then I guess I'll just have to do it on my own.

Chapter 4 (Dreams)

It's been three months since I've been home in Konoha and no word has reached me from the Leaf, by now they must have realized what I did, and accepted the fact that I'm searching for Sasuke whether they like it or not. Being trained as a Shinobi has prepared me for this, I've been on long missions before, but this is closing in on the longest time I've been on my own and away from the village.

I have 400 hundred dollars left, still a good amount of money, I've only used it on blankets and other necessities. Not on food though, there's plenty of food in the forest. By now I'm somewhere in the northern outskirts of the Land of Fire, far away from the Leaf Village. Orochimaru created the Sound Nation, so I've been assuming that their hideout is somewhere in the Sound. Even if Sasuke isn't there anymore at least if I find Orochimaru, he can lead me to the next place where Sasuke could be. I do not care about anything anymore, Orochimaru is an S-Rank criminal, but if he has information on Sasuke, that's all I need.

I know that when I enter the Sound. I'll be a target, I have to be undercover and there's nothing I can really do to cover the scars on my face, but a Sound headband and clothing from a sound Shinobi will have to do. I was closing in the the Sound village it was near another week's worth of travel and I should be beyond The Fire's border and into The Sound. There was a vast difference of topography in the northern Fire. It was more jungle than forest, It rains about forty percent of the time. And I've come across animals the same size as the ones in the chunin exams. This must be the area where they got them from, I thought to myself.

It was getting dark so I decided to take cover for the night, I found a tall tree with a strong base, and climbed up it, about three quarters of the way up the tree there was a big branch that connected to the trunk of the tree perfectly for me to rest my back against. I unpacked my bag and set up a tent over me, that was made of waterproof material. It connected to the tree above my head and covered over me, then had the material covered in front of me too connecting to the branch, so my feet wouldn't get wet if it were to rain tonight. There wasn't enough material though to cover the sides of me, which was annoying in heavy rain because, if it came down at more of an angle, I would get soaked. This tree was surprisingly comfortable. After living alone like this for so long, you get used to sleeping in trees and they become comforting. I've had to sleep in many of trees before, for missions and what not, so it wasn't a difficult adjustment.

I grabbed some berries and nuts I picked from some bushes a few days ago and helped myself to their deliciousness. Soon enough it started to drizzle and I fell asleep to the sound of the pitter patter on my roof.

Oh god, oh no. Sasuke? Was that really him, the poor helpless man in chains? It looked nothing like him, but that was Sasuke alright. I needed to help him, I needed to get him out of there. He needs to come back to Konoha with me. Oh Sas what happened to you all this time, was it really your choice to leave me, or were you forced to by Orochimaru?

Quick, Naruto think. Let's see I got into Orochimaru's hideout without being noticed, and I sure as hell can get out of here with Sasuke. I may not go unnoticed but I'll get him to safety no matter what the costs are.

"Sasuke? Sas, wake up, c'mon wake up!" I shook him a little bit, but he didn't budge, "Come on Sasuke we're going home!" I said as I broke the chains off of him.

"Hn? Naruto is that really you?" Sasuke said, his eyes glistening and lighting up as he saw me, "Naruto. get away, or he'll use you too. Naruto leave me and save yourself." Sasuke said with worry in his voice.

"Sasuke, you're coming with me and that's final." I said as I picked him up and put him over my shoulder. He's skinny, he needs food. God, what happened to him in here?

I need to get out of here and fast. I sprinted the same way out that I used to get in here. No one has seen me yet. There's the opening, almost there.

"Hang on Sasuke, we're almost out," I said with tears in my eyes that blew away from the wind as I was running,

"Sasuke, we're out. You're safe now," I said as I laid him down on the ground.

"Naruto, you saved me, thank you." He said as he drank some water from my bottle. I gave him some berries and nuts, and he already looked healthier.

"God Sasuke, what happened to you all this time, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're really here. I'm so happy to have you back." I said.

"Orochimaru used me for experiments, ever since I left the village I've been used as a lab rat. Naruto, thank you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke, don't thank me, I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I was searching for you ever since you left, but I should have left the village sooner to come look for you on my own so no one could tell me I had to go back," I said as I hugged him, "Oh Sasuke, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Naruto, thank you for coming for me, I can not repay you for what you've done for me. Don't apologize dobe...I love you.' He said as he gently kissed me on my lips.

"Sasuke.." I whimpered.

"Shh dobe, don't say anything." Sasuke said as he continued to kiss me. It felt warm and inviting, I deepened the kiss and laid on top of him pushing us to the ground, "Hnng, Naruto." Sasuke moaned as I thrusted our hips together and nibbled on his neck. I put my hands under his dirty shirt and pulled it off of him. He was skinny, but damn I still wanted him. I kissed down his chest and took my mouth on his right nipple, biting and licking it to perfection. Sasuke let out a squeal as I bit it hard,

"Naruto, please." Sasuke begged, and I knew he needed me, and I began taking his pants off before he stopped me and pulled off my shirt. He laid me down on the ground this time and trailed kisses down to my happy trail, he licked his way down and unbuttoned my pants slowly, you could see the hard on I had through my pants and he gently cupped it in his hands, which made me let out a long moan. He pulled my pants off completely so I just remained in my bright orange boxers.

"I see your favorite color is still orange dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up teme, I need you right now!" I begged. as I grabbed him and threw him against the tree, Sasuke was still weak and he wobbled against the trunk, I had to hold him to keep him from falling, "It's my turn now teme," I said with a bit of an evil glare in my eye. I knelt down in front of him and took his pants off and his boxers came off too. His dick was huge compared to his size right now, I put my waiting mouth right up to his length and looked up to his eyes, I could see the want in his eyes and said, "Who needs me now teme?"

"Naruto, please.." His begging made me even harder and I took him into my mouth, I licked the tip and took my hand and started to rub his dick while I licked it slowly to tease him. "Hmmmm dobe, please more." I could hear the begging in his voice and took his entire cock into my mouth, I bobbed my head back and forth and sucked him, I could feel the heat of him in my mouth and was turned on by the fact that I did this to him, I made him feel this way. God he was sexy. I took him out of my mouth and ran my tongue up and down along the underside of his penis, and Sasuke let out a loud moan, "Hnng Naruto, I don't know how much more I can take!" He screamed. I bobbed and sucked faster and could feel his dick get harder and harder, Sasuke took my hair in his hand and pushed my head faster into him, "Fuck Naruto, more, don't stop keep going," Sasuke moaned as I took his whole six inch long dick into my expert pushed my mouth onto him hard, "Ahhh NaruTOOO Fuck! YESSS!" Sasuke screamed as he came into my mouth.

"Fuck Naruto, that was amazing." He said as he fell into my arms

"Oh I'm not finished with you quite yet teme." I said as I licked the rest of his manhood off of my lips.

And then I woke up.

Chapter 5 (The Sound of Sasuke)

"What the fuck?" I screamed as I woke up from my dream. It was the middle of the day and the sun was out, it was hot. I couldn't believe I just had a

wet dream about Sasuke? I had no idea what to make of it, "Dreams are just dreams, they don't mean anything Naruto," I thought to myself. I decided to push it to the back of my mind, and not think about it. I was still on my mission to find Sasuke and I wasn't going to let this come in my way.

I was asleep for longer than usual, I knew that, usually my self-alarm wakes me up about at dawn, but this time I slept right through the morning, a lot of time was lost and I was hungry. I gulped down some more berries and filled up my water bottle in a nearby river that led me to a lake. I was close to the Sound Village, I knew that. Another days worth of travel and I should be there.

The next afternoon I arrived at the border. It was heavily guarded and I had to be precautious if I wanted to go unnoticed. I decided to attack in a weak spot. I ran about five miles before I noticed a section of the border that only had three guards at. I decided to wait in a high up tree and see when one guard would go off on his own. It wasn't until nightfall that one guard went for a walk. I trailed him and made my move, when the time was right. I easily took him out. I took his headband and his armor. And the nice thing about Guards from the Sound is they wore masks, "Huh, convenient," I thought to myself. I made my way back to where the guard was supposed to be and slid through their entrance with ease. And all of a sudden I was in the Land of Sound.

I had no idea what to do now, I was in the Sound Village but, what now? Was Sasuke just going to pop up in front of me? No, I knew that wasn't going to happen, I had to keep searching. Orochimaru had created the Village Hidden in the Sound so if I just asked around I'm sure I could find him somewhere. I had to be coy though, if I didn't play it off well enough then they would know I was an outsider. I was really lost. I decided to stay and do my shift as a guard for the border or else the other guards would get suspicious as to where he was. Maybe when they give me a break, that's when I'll go on the hunt for Sasuke.

So I just acted as all the other guards for the time being I tried not to talk to anyone, and thankfully I was successful at that. For most of the night all I did was walk along the border, until I overheard a group of the other guards talking about something. I decided to check out what they were talking about, I didn't just go up to their conversation though, I continued to walk along the border but near to them, and when their words would get out of range for me to hear, I'd circle back. Their conversation only peaked my interest when I heard one of the guards say, "Have any of you guys heard of Lord Orochimaru lately?" This had me fully listening.

"No I haven't, he's usually a very secretive man." Another one said.

"I heard that he's been living in one of his hideouts in the far east corner of the Sound," Once I heard this a little squeal came out of me, I jumped in place and quickly acted as though nothing had happened. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone turn my way so I don't think anyone noticed me, "Usually he skips around to different hideouts every week or so. I haven't seen or heard from Lord Orochimaru in a while now, just a bit of gossip every now and then." Then they stopped talking about Orochimaru just as quick as they started, and got back to walking the border.

I had all the information I needed, he might possibly be in a hideout in the far East side of the Sound. It wasn't a sure thing but it was a start to finding Sasuke. I continued my patrol throughout the night. I was beginning to wonder when, if ever, I was going to be relieved of my duties. Soon enough though when dawn came, a new batch of guards came in and we were all told to go home and return tomorrow. "Yeah right I thought to myself, I'll be halfway to finding Sasuke by then." Hopefully the missing man won't be any trouble, because he isn't going to be back tomorrow…or ever.

As soon as we were relieved I hustled through town, it was a gloomy and sad looking place. Nothing like the Leaf Village. There were about ten shops, I ended up counting, and although I was hungry I wasn't going to risk talking to people unnecessarily. I decided to wait until after I got out of town to chomp down on the rest of my berries, I didn't want to look like an outsider when everyone else is eating ramen, and I'm walking through with a bunch of wild berries in my mouth. At around nightfall I made it to the outskirts of town without talking to anyone all day, so far so good I thought. Now I can set up my camp for the night and eat my berries. I decided on a thicker tree that was also shorter than the one I slept on the other night. I climbed all the way up to the top of the tree and the sight I saw was actually picturesque. It was beautiful, the sunset was magnificent and the only thing that came to mind, what that I thought how nice it would be to have Sasuke here, right now, just the two of us…

I woke up at dawn, my internal alarm clock does it's job once again. And I thought about how, that, last time I woke up, I had just had the sultriest dream of my life. I've tried to push that dream to the back of my head, but periodically it keeps coming to mind. When I was on guard, and when I was walking through town too, the thought of me going down on Sasuke kept creeping up on me. It was weird and I didn't know what to make of it. I actually remember that, as soon as I woke up from that dream, I longed for it to be back, as soon as I opened my eyes I half expected to have Sasuke, naked, and wrapped in the arms. Then I realized what I was thinking and continued to shout at the top of my lungs.

I thought about this as I laid down on my tree branch, does that make me

I thought. Do I actually want to do that to

My best friend? Before I started contemplating sucking another mans dick, I got up from my branch and worked my way down its trunk.

I got a good stretch in when I got to the ground and headed further East. I decided it was okay to finally ditch the guard outfit and switched into my normal outfit. It was still very early in the morning and I didn't feel like running yet, so I just started walking. On my way I found a pond and some bushes with more of those delicious berries and I also filled up my water bottle. After about half a day's walk I came across this odd infrastructure. At first I didn't think anything of it , but as soon as I passed it, it came to me.

I got closer to the infrastructure but stayed well hidden, nothing seemed unusual about the place so I slowly crept forward taking caution. As soon as I got to the place, I realized there was no way in, well there probably was I just didn't know how. I searched it, looking for a way in, knowing that there was a way, I just needed to find it. So far no luck. The place was odd, It was a sort of a small dome only about two feet over my head., which gave off the impression that most of what was inside was underground. So I just started digging. I dug for about 20 minutes when I hit something metal, as I dug more and more I could tell it was and underground roof. I didn't know how big the place was and I didn't know where/if there was an opening in the roof so I thought it was useless to keep digging like this. The an idea hit me, that dome isn't too big for me to get up on… I climbed right up to the top and started trying to smash it in, it was made out of old stones and mud used as glue. So I pried the stones out of there. It took about a half and hour to get the first one but after that they began coming out of there easily, soon enough there was a hole in the dome big enough for me to fit in there...sort of. It was a tight squeeze but I got in there all the same. The inside was very dark with no light except the light coming in through the hole I made, it lightened the room up enough just so that I could tell there was a door in the ground. I thought to myself, that this could be it, the moment I've been waiting for for five years, I might be able to see Sasuke! Eagerly, I opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs there were when I opened it up. I walked slowly trying not to make any noise. When I got to the bottom, it was difficult to breath, the air was filled with dirt, and there were a lot of what looked like old science experiments done here. This place couldn't be it, you wouldn't have been able to breath for too long down there. I assumed that this was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts and that the dome was created to keep people out of it. I climbed back out and was thankful to breath clean air again.

I continued my walk, but picked up my pace this time to a steady run, I was close, I could feel it. I knew I was on the right track. I came this far, there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to find him, "God dammit Sasuke, why are you so impossible to find." I thought to myself, a little annoyed that my first possible sighting of him was a bust.

I just ran, I didn't know where I was headed but I knew that I was going East. It was closing in on dusk and soon enough It'd be time for me to curl up in a tree. There's about 15 minutes of light left, but I wasn't going to waste it.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was getting infuriated, I missed him so much that I was starting to get angry. God it was difficult to restrain myself.

The last ten minutes of light was fading fast when I saw two or three dark figures pass by me in my peripheral vision. I halted immediately, it was almost too dark to see by now, so it may have just been some animals. I hadn't seen anyone in the outskirts like this since I've been on my mission. Wait… impossible. Is-is that, is that actually you, Sasuke?

Chapter 6 (Sasuke)

It was him alright, and he didn't look helpless and defeated as he did in my dream, he looked strong and

Wow he grew a lot. He's just as tall as me now. but his build is a bit slighter than mine, his skin, pale as ever. And his hair was as black as the night. He grew into his face, his jawbone was sharp and his eyes looked like daggers. His shoulders were wide though like he had been working out, honestly his build looked like a swimmer's. His slight frame but toned body. He was wearing a white buttoned T-shirt, but the top few buttons weren't buttoned and you could see a fair amount of his chest. Sasuke looked

When I saw him, I wanted to jump out and catch him, I knew that wasn't smart though. He wasn't wearing a smile either, he looked mad, like he used to back then, but this was different he looked like someone who never knew what happiness was. And at that moment I longed for the old times when we were on team 7 and we were friends, but would never admit it. He didn't seem the same as then. But, I guess, neither was I. I wasn't the same annoying weak Naruto, I trained in Sasuke's name. And became one of the best Shinobi in the Leaf. I just wonder how strong Sasuke is now too. Sasuke, what has he done to you?

Behind Sasuke I saw who I think was Orochimaru, I had only seen pictures and heard stories of Orochimaru from Jiraiya. He matched the pictures pretty well, But I wasn't concerned about him, I needed to follow them and see where they were headed, and I'd have to stay impeccably quite, because Sasuke could always sense me a mile away. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't already.

I followed them for what seemed like hours, where were they going, to their hideout or were they planning on walking for weeks without hiding out somewhere? I knew my only chance to bring him back was to get him alone. I couldn't possibly do that so I'd have to wait for one of them to leave. At around dawn they came up to a similar dome infrastructure as the one I broke into earlier. Orochimaru pressed on a stone and the entire thing started to shift and move into a doorway, "Dammit, I should have been paying attention as to which one he pressed!" I thought, very annoyed with myself. I decided to camp out in a tree, high up in it too so I had a clear bird's eye view of the entire dome.

Hours passed, and still nothing, they were both down there, practicing who knows what kind of jutsu. More hours continued to pass, and the rest of my berries and water were gone, and there was still no sign of either of them coming out of that thing! It was taking too long, I needed to make a move. It had been a day and a half and still no sign of either of them, I crept down my tree soundlessly, and around to the same spot that they had entered from yesterday. I didn't know which stone it was so I just began pressing hard on them all, after about two minutes of pressing one of them made a shift. Hoping that this was it, and that the rocks wouldn't make too much noise when they moved. Then more and more rocks began shifting, I knew I had it, and it wasn't too loud, so if this hideout was anything like the last, I don't think they'd hear it from underground. The rocks had made a doorway for me and I walked in, it was built exactly like the last one, with the door in the ground just the same as the last. Although I really had no idea how to close the door, but I thought It'd be better not to anyway, in case I had to make a quick escape I couldn't be fooling around with any of these rocks.

Slowly I opened the door, and peeked my head down into the room. No sign of anyone, so I started walking down the stairs, with my eyes peeled looking out for anything. The rooms were built exactly alike. But now, I was here and I know that Sasuke was too, I just had to find him and get him before I saw Orochimaru or anyone else.

I started sprinting, I ran down the first hall I saw opening any and every door that I saw, I needed to find him and fast, he was nowhere though. Every door I opened was just more lab equipment, and dozens of unfinished experiments. I kept running through these seemingly endless hallways only to be disappointed when I actually got to the end of one and still no sign of Sasuke. There was only one hallway left and that meant that I'm extremely close to either Orochimaru or Sasuke. I started sprinting again, and soon I came to a door that was opened, I slowly approached it and saw Orochimaru working intently on some project, I peered my head in and there was no sign of Sasuke, that means he must be next.

About two more minutes of endless walking and opening doors, I came across him. He was lying in his bed and I could swear I could hear sobbing coming from him. I pressed my eye up against the door crack and heard him screaming about something, but his sobs muffled his words and I couldn't understand. "Sasuke, what have you become? You look completely torn up, you've changed and all I want to do I wrap you in my arms and say it's going to be alright. That I'm here for you, and that we'll go back home and we can live our lives normally again, with you back in Konoha." It was taking all of my effort to not go up and say those exact words to him at that moment. He was so helpless, I've never seen Sasuke cry before, he looks so defenseless. How am I supposed to approach him? I had to make a move quick, Orochimaru could come back any minute now.

Sasuke wasn't crying anymore, in fact he was sleeping. It was weird he went from hysterically crying to sleeping in a matter of seconds. Well Sasuke always was a heavy sleeper. I decided now would be as good a time as any, and slowly opened the door to the room. I opened it just enough for me to crawl into. Then I shuffled my way to Sasuke's bed and just watched him sleep, he was so peaceful when he was sleeping. And all of a sudden he started making those sobbing noises again, he started to cry out, but was obviously still sleeping. He was thrashing about, almost like he was having a nightmare. I sat and watched as he went from being peaceful to chaotic instantly, he started to moan words, but I couldn't quite make them out, as he continued to thrash he raised his voice and I could make out that he was saying,

He was saying my name. My heart fell to the ground and my blood pressure increased several levels. Sasuke said my name. I didn't know what to make of it. And he wasn't done he kept saying the same mantra over and over. What was he dreaming about? I wondered. I decided that it was all or nothing and put my hand on his bare shoulder and shook him. He was still asleep so I shook him harder. Yet that boy slept like a rock, so I got up and bent in front of him, putting both of my hands on his shoulders and shook him hard. He woke up this time. His eyes shot open and he started screaming at the top of his lungs, he stampeded out of his bed, and wrestled me to the ground. He started fighting me, yelling that I couldn't be the real Naruto. He continued to fight and yell all the while I was trying to pry him off of me, but he was so strong, stronger than I thought he'd be. Soon enough he stopped fighting me and screaming, and he looked into my eyes and I saw him for the first time in five years. My best friend had beaten me to a pulp and yet he stopped and I think it was because he saw that it actually was me. He slowly got up and off of me and sat back down on his bed without taking his eyes off of me for one second.

"Sas-" I began but was interrupted by him.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" He said with a bit of wonder in his words.

"Yes, Sasuke, It's really me." I smiled as I said this.

"Get out Naruto, before I kill you." He said coldly.

"Sasuke, don't do this," I said as I got up from the blood stained floor and lurching toward him, "Sasuke, I came for you. Five years, I've waited five years for this moment, and I'm not going to let your stubbornness win."

"Naruto, leave, or I will kill you." He said blatantly.

"Why don't I believe you," but before I could barely even finish my sentence I was being tackled to the floor again by him. He wasn't joking he was

trying to kill me. I had to block his moves, but he was too fast for me. He got in one, two, three hits to my face and stomach before he knocked me over. He walked up to my bloody body and knelt down by me. His face inches away from mine like he was about to say something.

"Dobe-" I cut him off before he could say anything else and grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to the ground, he hit his head hard and we swapped positions. I was the one looking down to him now, I straddled him, pinning his arms to the ground, he couldn't move, now was my chance to talk to him.

"Why did you leave?" I yelled at him

"Get off of me! You dobe, get off!" He screamed back

"Not until you answer me why did you leave?" I was so furious with him I let go of one of his arms and slapped him across the face as hard ass I could, I left a huge red mark on his right cheek. I couldn't control myself anymore and the tears started rolling from my face, hitting Sasuke square in the chest with every drop, "Sasuke, answer me. Why did you leave us and the Leaf Village?"

"Naruto, I'm not the same Sasuke anymore, you can't just barge in here and expect me to return to the Leaf like I was a prisoner here. I left on my own accord, I left because there was nothing for me in the village anymore. I left because I had to." He said, but his last words seemed shaky.

"What do you mean you had to? Sasuke please, all I want is an explanation," I said still on top of him.

"Naruto, don't you see? I left because I had no other choice. During the Chunin exams, when I got the curse mark, Orochimaru said he wanted to use you as his next body. He also told me he wanted me to lead him to you. Naruto he wanted you, more than me. He wanted to use you as his experiments. He said that with the fox inside of you, you'd be like a never ending lab rat. He could reuse you for countless experiments, knowing that whenever any of them went wrong, the power of the fox wouldn't let you die and would heal you remarkably fast."

"I don't understand." So much information has hit me all at once, what does this mean. I'm so confused.

"I told him that I would never let him have you and that if I went with him and agreed to his terms, he said that he would settle with just me and not come after you as well. Naruto, I left the village because I had no choice. I left because I had to save you. You were the most important thing to me and I couldn't live with myself if I knew your were being hurt." He said.

"You- you did this all for me?" I questioned.

"Naruto, I could live with myself if I knew that you were in the Leaf Village living your life, and I was here. But I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you'd be here in endless turmoil." He said, his voice becoming extremely shaky.

"But Sasuke, now you're the one that's been living in turmoil." I said with a broken heart. Sasuke actually did all of this for me, so that I wouldn't be in danger. He took all of this pain unto him so that I could be free. Sasuke really was amazing.

"Orochimaru said that if I complied with him, that he'd teach me how to hone the curse mark. That mark was torturing me and he taught me how to take the pain and transform it to energy, to power. That's how I got so strong, in a way Orochimaru helped me, and I knew that you were safe in the village. Even though I couldn't be with you, I was content."

"Sasuke, that's crazy, I'm getting you out of here right now. C'mon." I said, as I slung him over my shoulder. I was about the leave the room before Sasuke attacked me for the third time today. This time he pinned me to the ground.

"Naruto, I can't leave here, if I escape he'll come after us. Naruto, he'll come after you. The only reason I stayed here and didn't escape myself was because he said that if I did, he wouldn't hunt me down, he'd hunt you down. And I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you." Sasuke was the one crying now, I could feel his tears soak through my shirt.

"Sasuke, I'm a strong Shinobi now and I can tell you are as well ,maybe even stronger than me, whatever comes after us, I know we can handle it. If we left, together, right now and headed back to the Leaf village, there is no obstacle that we couldn't face. If Orochimaru wants to take us both on, let him. I know that with the both of us we can do anything." Certainty oozing out of me. I wanted Sasuke back, and I wasn't going to let him sacrifice himself for me, not again, after all he's been through. I'm not quitting now.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" He said questioningly.

"I'm positive, I'm not leaving you here after what you've done for me. I just wish I would've known your reasoning behind all of this when you left. But I know now and that's all that matters. Sasuke let's go. We can talk more once we're out of here." I rushed him because I didn't want to spend another minute in there, we had to leave.

"Fine Dobe, follow my lead." He said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. Once we were in the hallway, and he let go of my hand, I almost wished it was still there. But there was no time to think about right now, we had to go.

He lead me the opposite way I came from, we continued down the hall, away from Orochimaru's room. I didn't know exactly where he was leading me because every other hall I had been down, searching for him had been a dead end, but I trusted him. We came to the very end of the hall and there was one more room on our left, he lead us into it, and in there, it seemed that there was a man made flight of stairs that wasn't supposed to be there. The stairs went all the way up into the ceiling. I didn't understand it, the stairs just stopped at the top of the ceiling, what did Sasuke have up his sleeve? The stairs almost looked like the first dome I was in, when I was leaving the underground part, and taking the stairs back up it, but this time there was no door that you could open in the ceiling. It looked unfinished. Anyway, Sasuke started going up the stairs and once he got to the last one where he could stand upright without hitting his head on the ceiling, he started bashing the ceiling in. It sounded like wood, which confused me too, dust and dirt fell from the ceiling as he kept bashing the ceiling. After about a minute of this, I thought the whole place was going to collapse, but instead, a door flew wide open, in the ceiling. He looked at me with that smirk he use to give me when he knew he beat me at something. He knew I thought he had no idea what he was doing, but he proved me stupid yet again. Ah just like the old days. H gave me that smirk and told me to c'mon. I followed him up the stairs and out of the ceiling which became my floor as I jumped out of it. He closed the door behind me and started putting dirt and leaves over the door so it would blend in with the topography. We made it.

Chapter 7 (Going home)

I couldn't believe we were out. I couldn't believe Sasuke was standing right before me. I couldn't believe any of this was actually happening to me. I've waited so long for this moment, to be able to look at him, and know that he didn't betray the village, like everyone thought. I always had faith in him. I knew there had to be another reason. It was night out outside, I couldn't tell how late it was, but I could barely see 20 feet in front of me. I was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. My water and food we're all gone. But I knew we had to keep moving.

"Naruto, we have to keep moving." Sasuke said, "In the morning Orochimaru will figure out that I'm gone and he'll be onto us, we have to create space between us and him."

I agreed and we started running, at full pace. Hopping from one tree to the other, we ran and ran. No matter how tired or hungry I was at that moment, my adrenaline was overruling it. We ran until the morning, we took our first break when we could see light coming from behind us. It was dawn and we stopped by a nearby lake and got some water. There were more of the berry bushes and we each picked a handful and stuffed them into our mouths. We decided to take a break and cover ourselves for a little. We've been on the move for about 8 straight hours we figured. We needed a break.

"Sas?" I said as I pumped more berries into me.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Thanks, uhh, for um, everything." He knew what I meant, he knew that I was thanking him for saving me for five years, for taking the heat, for being the one who was put through hell everyday for me.

"What do you mean?" Yet he still wanted to hear it from me, he wanted me to say it. That damn bastard.

"I mean, I wanted to thank you for saving me. You sacrificed yourself for me. And there's nothing that I can do to repay you. I know we aren't ones to show emotion towards each other, but I need to tell you this. Sasuke, you're my best friend. You understand me like no one else and I feel as if I'm the same to you. We come from similar pasts, and you really do mean the world to me. I never stopped searching for you either. The village wasn't the same without you, team 7 wasn't the same without you," At this point I was starting to get emotional, I had said enough but I hadn't said everything, " I just wanted you to know that when you were gone, nothing really felt right, my life didn't feel whole anymore, like something was missing. You were missing, and now that I have you back, I think, I think I might feel whole again. Sasuke, I love you." It was all true, it may have been sappy and pathetic but I didn't care because it was all true. He means the world to me and I'm so happy to have him back. Tears started rolling down my eyes and I could feel that he was about to make fun of me for it.

"Dobe, don't cry," He said as he inched closer to me, taking me into his arms and rocking us back and forth. It was so comforting to be there, "I'm sorry I left. While I was with Orochimaru, I thought about you and the Leaf all the time. Not one day passed where I didn't think about you. There were so many times when I just felt like giving up, but then you came into ( me ;) ) my mind, and I thought, 'I have to be strong for Naruto.' If I gave up, he'd come for you too, and I couldn't let that happen. You were the reason why I held on, Naruto," For a second, I thought that it was starting to rain but then I realized, Sasuke was crying again. It was weird, but it was right. "I had night terrors all the time. These horrible dreams, where, Orochimaru would capture you and treat you as his lab rat. And he wouldn't just use you as his test subject, he would make me test new techniques on you, he would make me use nin, tai and genjutsu on you. He forced me to hurt you. The worst part about it was that you were pleading with me to stop, you were begging me to quit, but I never did. All I did was tell you that I didn't want to hurt you." He had stopped rocking me by now and was sitting up against a tree, with his elbow resting on his knee and his hand entangled in his hair. He was looking down at the ground and he looked completely blank. I felt so bag for him, what he went through. I could tell that he felt horrible for those dreams, but they were just dreams...they shouldn't mean anything…

We just sat there for a while, I was looking over Sasuke, with his messy midnight black hair. He never had time to put on a shirt through all of this, and I found myself staring at his body. He had a very toned body, like I had guessed he had earlier. Hie muscles were strong, you could see a clear six pack, but not the kind you got from doing 100 crunches a day at the gym, the kind you obtained from years of training, from years of moving your body in different ways, from years of practicing different techniques. They were great. And his arms were perfect, Sasuke was lanky, but he was a sleek, muscular lanky, he had big shoulders that led down his arms into the perfect bicep shape for his size, he was proportioned like a god. I noticed when he bent down to take water from the lake we were near to, that his back muscles rippled like waves. He really was a work of art.

"Sas," I said as I started to stand up and stretch, "We need to get a move on."

"You're right, let's go." He took my hand that I reached out to him and helped him up. We couldn't waste much more time so we started running almost right away. And I had a feeling we wouldn't stop running until we reached town again.

"Naruto? Do you think that it'd be a good idea to move West completely across the Sound village? Then continue heading West to the Waterfall Village, then head south into the Grass village. After that we keep heading south into the Rain? The Rain village is about equidistant in latitude and if we head directly East from the Rain, we'd hit the leaf village? We'd kind of wrap around instead of going directly to the leaf, it might steer Orochimaru astray if he's following us." Sasuke offered.

"Sasuke, you never cease to amaze me, that's a great idea. The Waterfall, and Grass villages are allies of the Leaf anyways so we wouldn't have to cover in those towns either. But we wouldn't be able to enter the Rain because they are heavily guarded, even more so than the Sound, but we could head to the leaf at a South East angle from the Grass to the Leaf." I remembered the Rain being difficult when Jiraiya went there…(everyone reading this then proceeds to cry a little because of Jiraiya's death).

"Good point, so we're headed for the Waterfall, then Grass, then Leaf?" He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a reassuring nod.

Soon after we started running again we passed the very first dome I entered, I looked at Sasuke running right beside me and I swear I saw him shudder. I wonder what type of horrible things happened to him down there. After we passed the dome I knew it'd be about a day's run before we hit the town. We couldn't just walk right into the Sound village looking like we looked, I mean, Sasuke didn't even have a shirt on! Besides someone might recognize him. That's when I remember that I ditched the guard armor. I tried to find my bearings so I could find where I left the clothing. After about five hours of retracing my steps we found the clothes and had decided that I would go into town and in the amour, buy some clothes and bring them back for Sasuke to wear. It was getting dark out so we decided to camp out for the night and buy the clothes in the morning. We picked a good tree and each had our own branch that we were alright with sleeping on for the night. We each said goodnight and went to sleep. At about midnight though it started to rain and it woke us both up, it was a steady hard rain too and I had to put up the tent thing over myself. I thought about how miserable Sasuke must be and decided I should probably bring him over here.

"Sas? You awake over there?" I yelled through the sound of the rain.

"Yeah, fucking miserable in this rain though." He cried.

"C'mon over here I got something that might make sleeping a bit better." About a minute later he came over to my branch. The material wasn't that wide above us though, so we had to get close to each other if we both wanted to stay out of the rain. It was difficult to find a position that we were comfortable with, and in all of those positions, someone was getting rained on. We just decided to suck it up for the night and cuddle. Plus Sasuke didn't have a shirt on, so sleeping this way would keep him warmer too. He ended up being the small spoon, because you're warmer that way. In all honesty sleeping with him, like this, it wasn't even that bad. With him in my arms I felt better, I knew that nothing bad would happen to him with him in my arms.

"See this isn't so bad." I said.

"Shut up dobe." He hissed back. I knew he felt a little embarrassed to be the small spoon, but it was better for him, to keep him warm.

"Teme," I whined, "Don't call me that! You know I hate that!"

"All the more reason to call you it.. dobe." I couldn't see the smirk on his face, but I knew there was one there. After that we were both settled in and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and sometime after I fell asleep, Sasuke turned around and we were facing each other. It was still raining and I didn't want to wake him up and tell him to turn around, but god, his face was like, six inches from mine. And I didn't want to not have my arm around him anymore because I didn't want him to toss and turn in his sleep and fall out of the tree. I guess he was just going to stay like that until he turned around again, if he did. Laying down, this close to him made me really think about how beautiful he was when he slept, his face didn't have that mean undertone he always used to have, now it was just him. Plain, just his beautiful mouth, open partly, and his closed eyes that made him look so peaceful. I couldn't help but admit that, damn, Sasuke was fucking sexy as hell. There, I admitted it. I didn't just love Sasuke, I was

with Sasuke. It really took all of my strength not to kiss his perfect lips right then and there. I realized that I didn't want to take my arms back, because I was afraid he'd fall out but because I liked the feeling of being so close to him. And now that I think about it, some of those other positions were fine, but it was that fact that I think I wanted to cuddle with Sasuke. I thought back to that dream I had of us, am I really

Me Naruto Uzumaki, gay? I thought I've been in love with Sakura since I saw her, but now that I think about it, she hasn't crossed my mind once since I left. I don't miss her at all, the only thing I've thought about is the man that was laying next to me. Is it alright to be gay? What if I told Sasuke how I felt? What if I told him about the dream I had of us? What would he say? Would he shun me, and think I was repulsive? No, I couldn't tell him, I didn't want to jeopardize what we had right now. I finally got him back and I'm not going to let my feelings for him get in the way. But god, he was so fucking hot lying next to me.. I could just eat him up. I started to feel my blood turn south in my body, and I knew where it was headed.

I thought. Not

Of all the times to get a boner. Dear god, please help me because there is no way this is going to end up good. I could feel it tingle, and there was no stopping it. He was so close to me and his body was so sexy, I couldn't help myself but stare at him, I wanted him.

It was throbbing by now and there was no way to get rid of it. I'm not going to lie, my dick is like seven inches long when it was soft and if it got any bigger then It'd be reaching out and touching Sasuke. "This is a real problem." I thought. I stuck my butt out so that my hard-as-a-rock cock, wouldn't touch him. But by sticking my butt out, I my face moved about three inches closer to Sasukes face. I looked up to his face that I was three inches away from, and the closer proximity certainly didn't help my situation any. I accepted my fate, and realized that tonight would be hell for me.

I couldn't get rid of it, so I'd have to wait it out. But I swear I was lying there awake for like three hours now, and then Sasuke started to snore a little and I swear it was the cutest sight I've ever seen in my whole life. I couldn't control myself any longer and went with my gut, I inched my head closer to him and put my lips centimeters from his, "Just do it." I thought, and in the next moment I closed the gap between our lips and ever so lightly set my lips onto his. My bottom lip fit perfectly between his two parted lips and I started to move my lips farther apart, then closer again. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and stopped immediately. "What was I doing?" I thought, I can't just kiss a sleeping Sasuke and expect everything to turn out all right, he'd pummel me to death! I turned around, so it was almost like I was the small spoon. If I kept looking at him I know I'd be tempted to kiss him again. And I couldn't risk that. I just hope he was still asleep, he sleeps very heavy though so he should still be asleep. I didn't sleep the rest of the night, but thankfully I could feel my dick becoming ever so less hard, with every minute that passed. Just before dawn is when I could feel that my manhood was completely flaccid. Well gee, that only took the whole fucking night. It had stopped raining now too and I decided to wake Sasuke up and tell him we should get going.

"Sas, Sas, wake up we should get a head start on the day and get moving." I gently said as I shook him awake. I really should have known by now, that shaking Sasuke awake is a terrible idea. Not only did he punch me as soon as he woke up, he also kicked me in my dick and I squirmed so much that I fell right out of the goddamned tree.

"What the fuck did you wake me up for? Wait, Naruto? Where are you?" I heard him say.

"Down here," I said feebly, "Dude I think you broke my dick."

"What do you mean, what happened?" He said as he disassembled the tent and climbed down the tree to see if I was all right.

"I tried to wake you up, and you punched me and kicked me in my balls, and I fell out of the tree," I said as I was cowering on the ground, "Remind me not to ever wake you up again. You're not a morning person."

"You're right, I'm not! But I'm sorry for kicking you, really my bad, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. Don't even get me started on the things he could do to help me.. down there…

"No no no, it's fine, I'm all good." I said as I attempted, and almost failed to stand up, "We need to get going. We're almost in town and I can go get the clothes then we can get some food and head on through the village.

I did just that and an hour later, our stomachs were satisfied and Sasuke finally had a shirt on, even though I was all right with him not wearing one. After about another hour, it must've been around noon, and we were out of the town again, this time on the West side. I ditched the guard clothes again because they were itchy and uncomfortable and changed back into my other clothes. Sasuke asked if it was all right if he did the same with the shirt he had on too, apparently everything they wear here was itchy. I told him it was okay with me and that it was his choice, and he ended taking it off. But we kept the shirt in my bag for when we came into the other towns we planned on passing through.

We walked all day, now that we were West of the village, Orochimaru wouldn't find us easily so we could take more of a breather now. We walked until it was night out. From the looks of a map I bought in the village.

"Looks like we have about another days walk to the Land or Iron or the Noodles Country. Some of the maps said either, about half and half said either, the land to the West of the Sound apparently has multiple different names. Anyways it doesn't really matter, it should only take about a half a day's walk to get through to the Land of Waterfalls."

"Alright, sounds good. Maybe if it really is called, Noodles Country, we'll have to buy some ramen there while we're at it?" Sasuke suggested. Ah he still remembers that I love ramen.

"Yes, that sounds great, that can be the next time we eat, if we get hungry before then, we still have plenty of berries so we should be good. Plus I still have like 350 dollars too." I said as I counted up the money.

That night it rained like a bastard too, and Sasuke and I ended up in the same spots we were in last night. Except this time he turned around to face me before we both fell asleep.

"Naruto? You still awake?" He asked.

"What's up teme?" I said groggily.

"Last night," Uh oh , I thought. He knows about what happened, he continued, "Last night was the first night that I didn't have that nightmare, in a very long time. And I know it was because I knew you were safe. I just wanted to say that. I don't really know why I said it though."

"It's alright, you know, that's actually really awesome, I'm happy you slept well." I said, and I honestly meant it too, even if

didn't sleep that well.

"Naruto, I love you." he said, which made me happy and sad because I know that he doesn't mean it in the way I do.

"I love you too, teme." That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

Chapter 8 (Could it be)

It had been raining for three straight days now, the rain seemed to follow us out West. Both of our clothes were soaked by now, so we both just decided to go shirtless, and every night we slept the same way. I didn't mind it one bit. But every few times, I'd wake up and It'd be torture for me not to feel him. It got harder and harder to hide my feelings for him. Last night I barely slept at all, it was so hard to control my lust for him, that I couldn't even fall asleep.

"Sasuke, I know it's the middle of the day, but could we take a break? Like a little nap, I didn't sleep well last night and I'm exhausted." I asked.

"Yeah sure, I could go for a nap too." He concurred.

As I was settling myself to get comfortable on the ground, Sasuke came sliding over right up next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just kind of a habit that I sleep next to you by now, is it alright with you?" Well, I wasn't about to say no to him.

"Yeah sure, no it's fine." I said.

We both fell asleep quickly and the next time I woke up, it was pitch black outside. Sasuke was turned towards me again. We had slept right through the day. Oh well, It's not like either of us are in a rush to get back.

Again, I found myself staring at him, I could barely even see anything it was so dark out. I thought back to the time I kissed him and how he didn't even wake up and decided to try my luck again. I inched toward him so my face was inches from his, I closed my eyes and lunged my lips towards his. His lips felt so good on mine, it was amazing. The sensation traveled throughout my body and sent chills down my back. I hadn't realized how long I had been kissing him, and I quickly pulled back.

. I had no idea if I kissed him for two seconds or twenty! Fuck, I hoped he was still asleep. God, that felt so right though, everything kind of fit, when I kissed him, it was magical.

"Mmmhhh, Naruto, why'd you stop?"

What? Did he really just say that? Or did my mind mistake me?

"Dobe, don't get cold feet on me now."

No no no, I wasn't mistaken he actually said that, "Teme? You were awake for that? You weren't supposed to be." I could barely squeak out the words.

"Well I don't think I was supposed to be awake the first time you did it a few nights ago, but I was." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Naruto." Sasuke said lightly

"What?" My voice was barely audible by now.

"It's okay." He said, and that was all the permission I needed. I lunged after him again attacking his lips with mine. I rolled us on the ground so I was on top, I couldn't help myself, he was so delicious. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. I had to break away from him to breath. I automatically regretted it because after I broke it off, he let out the slightest of moans and that was my breaking point, it drove me over the edge. I couldn't control my hunger for him any longer and I began attacking his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give me easier access to him. I nibbled and sucked on his neck, making sure to mark my territory.

"Mmmmhhh, Naruto don't stop." He cooed.

I moved my mouth to his ear, took a little bite on his ear and whispered to him, "Wasn't planning on it teme."

I continued my assault on him. Working my way down to the base of his neck, down to his nipple. I sucked on his right and played with the left one in my hands. I nibbled on his nipple and that earned a few seductive moans from him. Then I bit it a little harder and he squealed so seductively.

"Fuck Sasuke, if you're going to make noises like that all night long, I don't know how long I'll be able to last with you."

"God Naruto, fuck, this feels amazing." He was completely at my mercy, and I liked it that way. He was squirming uncontrollably underneath me, and I loved every minute of it. I moved away from his nipple, feeling as if I had tortured it enough. I licked my way down his stomach to the top of his pants. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring nod and I started unbuttoning his pants. I took them off tantalizingly slow. If he wanted it, he was going to have to beg for it. After his pants were off he remained in his boxers, and I moved back up to plant a kiss on his lips. I spread my legs so that he was between mine. And continued to kiss him. I took a little bite out of his bottom lip and he opened up his mouth to me. My tongue ravaged his mouth, exploring every corner. Our tongues were at war with each other, but it wasn't long until he lost and I took control. I rolled and entwined them together, slowing down the pace a little. I wanted to make this last.

"Naru, I need you right now please." He begged.

"Oh you're going to have to try harder than that teme." I was completely in control and it was amazing.

"Please Naru, I need you so bad right now. I need your mouth on me, I'm begging you" He was crying out at this point.

"Not quite good enough yet, what do you want me to do to you Sas?"

"Naruto, I want you to fuck me! Please I need you so bad right now. I want you in me, I need to feel you in me!" He screamed.

"Your wish is my command baby." I said as I slid slowly back down his beautiful body, not missing one inch of him with my kisses. He was squirming so hard underneath me, I thought he was going to explode. It was amazing to have this kind of control over him. I got to his boxers and slid them off and tossed them to the side. His dick was about the same size I had dreamed about. Long and thick, something to be proud of.

"Teme," I said with an innocent voice, "How is something that big supposed to fit in my mouth?" I could see he was just aching to have me on him.

"Dobe, just do it.. please." I obeyed and put the tip of his dick in my mouth. It was hot and delicious. I swirled my tongue around and I could hear the moans he was letting out.

"Oh god Naruto yes, keeping going, don't stop. Fuck yes." I took that as a good sign and put another inch of him in my mouth. I bobbed my head back and forth on his dick and took my hand and started rubbing them rest of him.

"Shit, god. Ugh Naruto please more." I obeyed him and put all of his rock hard six inches in my mouth. He screamed out and I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, I put my left hand on him too and started rubbing him.

I took him out of my mouth and went back up to his face. I put a two fingers right in front of his mouth and he sucked them right up. God, it even felt good on my fingers, I wonder how amazing it must feel on my dick! His tongue circled my fingers expertly and then I took my fingers out of his mouth and slowly made my way back down his body. I looked up at him as if I was asking for permission, and he nodded once again. I slowly inserted a finger into him and he gave a little squeal, I stopped moving forward. After a second or so he told me to keep going and I pushed it in further into him, he let out a low moan and after a few pumps encouraged me to add the second one. I put it up to his hole and slowly inserted it. I could hear him cry out in pain, so I stopped.

"Keep going Naruto, It's okay." I obeyed, and started pushing forward, he continued to twinge but I kept pressing forward. Once both of my fingers were in I started going back and forth, the noises that came out of him seemed like a good sign.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "Just stay loose and relax, when I go in, it's going to hurt at first but It'll get better, just trust me."

"It's alright, it feels good Naruto, especially when you hit that spot." He said.

"Where? Right here?" I asked. His loud moan, was confirmation enough. I started stretching him out with my fingers, he yelled and moaned but never told me to stop, so I didn't. I scissored my fingers inside of him and I could feel his muscles clench on my fingers. I was aching to be inside him though, to fuck him. But I needed to go slow so that I wouldn't hurt him. But god, I was ready to fuck his ass so hard.

"Naruto I think I'm good." He said. I didn't want to go in dry though so I slowly stood up in front of him. He understood immediately, and kneeled on his legs in front of me. I looked down at him and he looked me right in the eyes as he took off my pants and boxers in a single pull. I stepped out of my pants and kicked them to the side, my cock was right in front of him, and I could tell he was nervous by the look he gave me.

"Naruto, you're huge!" He said with his eyes wide open.

"It's okay," I comforted him, "The wetter it is and the looser and more relaxed you are, the easier it will be and the better you'll feel." He nodded and took my cock in his hands and started pumping back and forth, "Fuck Sas," I moaned out loudly, it felt so amazing to be in his hands. It was the best feeling I've ever experienced.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough baby," He looked up and smirked at me. Looking down at him, I swear I almost came right there. He still wore that smirk as he slowly put my tip into his mouth. I could feel a wave of endorphin's come over me, the nerves in my cock were responding to exactly what Sasuke was doing. I could feel his wet hot tongue lick over the tip of my penis, I wanted to fuck his mouth so bad right then, but I controlled myself, I didn't want to scare him and I wanted to go slow since it was our first time. I could tell he didn't really know what he was doing, and he was so cute, still it felt fucking amazing. Then without warning he shoved my entire seven inch, thick as hell cock, down his throat. A noise came out of me , that had never before. I squealed and squirmed all over because of that. He was lapping me up, I could feel the wetness everywhere on me.

Then next thing I knew his mouth was off of me and he started to stand up next to me. He kissed me passionately, and closed the gap between us. I could feel his cock rubbing up against me and mine on him. I thrusted my hips forward searching for any friction to send shock waves of feeling throughout my shaft. He deepened the kiss when he threw his tongue in my mouth. His arms were around me and he was squeezing me tight, this time, he was in charge. I couldn't let that last too long though and I shoved him up against a tree and picked him up so that his legs were wrapped around my hips. We continued our passionate, deep kiss, but I needed more. I could feel the tip of my cock touching his ass I needed to be inside of him right now. I set him back down on his feet and grabbed one of his legs and put it around me, so he was standing on one foot with his ass cheeks moved far apart. I broke our kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Be careful, I don't want it to hurt.' I could sense the fear in his voice, but I knew that we both wanted it.

"I'll go slow, if you want me to stop just say so and I will." I said reassuringly. I then lowered him down a little and with my free hand grabbed my cock and guided it to his entrance. He set his head in the crook of my neck and put his arms around my neck, he was breathing heavily, we both were.

"Do it Naru, I need you.," He moaned into my neck, and I slowly began to insert my dick in him. I could feel him wince and stopped, "It's alright," He said, "Just go slow." I nodded and started moving into him. He made a little scream and held me tighter. I didn't stop, and continued to press my cock into him, I was about halfway in, and oh my god, did this feel good.

"Stop," He ordered me, I complied, "Just give me a minute to adjust," We stood there like that for what seemed like minutes.

"Sasuke." I said soothingly, he looked up at me and I planted a kiss on his cheek, I worked my way around to his other cheek, then I moved to his ear and started to nibble on it, I could feel as much as hear his moan, it was so sexy. I moved my mouth to his and slowly kissed him, as if kissing him meant asking for permission to put my manhood further into him, he nodded into this kiss and I pressed further. I felt the sensation of his whine, but it wasn't a painful one, it was more like a begging moan. I now knew exactly where to press into him so that I'd hit his prostate. Slowly I eased back and forth into him and could tell that he wasn't in pain anymore. He encouraged me, by bouncing on me a little bit, he liked it.

"Mmmhh Narutooooo," Sasuke moaned into my ear, "Fuck, it feels so good, don't stop."

"Not until we're both finished," I whispered back to him.

I started moving a little faster in him, the feeling of my cock being completely surrounded in his hot, wet ass made me want to fuck the living daylights out of him. Fucking him while standing up though wasn't enabling me to go much faster, so I picked him up by his other leg and now his legs were wrapped around me again, and moved him up and down on my cock. I could tell he wanted more too because I could feel him bouncing on me as well. I carried him to the spot where we were lying down and laid him back down on his back. I took his legs and put them over my shoulders and his butt was off the ground a little bit, most of his weight was being supported on his upper back. But this position gave me much easier access to fuck him harder, and I picked up the speed.

"God, Sasuke, you're so warm and tight." I moaned.

"Naruto, fuck me harder." He didn't have to ask me twice. And I started fucking the shit out of his ass. My hips were thrusting in and out as fast as I could go, I could hear him breathing quickly to each of my thrust. His breathing becoming, more of a moan the longer I went on, "Naruto I can feel it, I'm almost there. Ugh Naruto..Naruto, yes please, keep...ah...keep...going..Narutoo." His moans turned into pleasurable screams and by now he was screaming my name with every thrust. I could feel myself coming closer, and I grabbed his hips and banged them into mine, thrusting into him even harder.

"Sasuke, I'm, almost, ugh, there. Just a few moooore." I knew I was close. And with one more deep and hard thrust, "SASUKE!"

"Ahh… NARUTO"

We screamed as we came together. I came into his delicious ass and he spread his seed all over both of our stomachs. With my dick still in his ass, I fell on top of his chest, not caring about the cum that was all over me.

"Sasuke, god that was amazing." I moaned

"Mmmhmmm," he agreed, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"I could do that all day with you, you know." I said as I started to kiss and lap up the cum on his chest and stomach.

"Shut up, dobe." He said, laughing a little bit at me. But I knew he wouldn't mind that either. After I finished lapping the cum off of him I searched for my boxers in the dark and put them back on. I found Sasuke's as well and tossed them at him, "What? I can't sleep naked now?" Sasuke asked with a sad expression on his face. I bent down to the ground so our faces were inches apart, "Of course we can," I leaned down the rest of the way and kissed my lover.

Chapter 8 (So Much Sex)

Sasuke slept by me that night and it was the best sleep I've ever had. Having Sasuke like that changed me, I loved him and I never wanted to let him go, not like I felt before, this time it was a different feeling. A feeling of love and passion. I was so happy to have him in my arms that night it was amazing.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," I nuzzled into his hair, his perfectly pitch black hair, that smelt so tantalizingly tasty.

"Good morning dobe," he said back to me turning my way. He planted a kiss on me that was a great wake up call. I didn't realize how much I needed him right then until he rolled on top of me and felt him press into my morning wood. "Mhhmm dobe, how are we supposed to get rid of that?" He said eyeing my wood.

"I don't know Sasuke-Kun maybe you could help me out with it." I told him seductively. I didn't know how I was ever going to get enough of Sasuke, I wanted him 24/7. I could barely even control myself right now, I wanted him and god dammit I'd have him. "Sasuke, can we..?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes we can, but c'mon and take my hand," He stood up and put his boxers on and tossed mine to me. (I took them off last night after Sasuke wanted to sleep naked) and I put them on. I took his hand and he lead me to a lake, I wondered how he knew of it, but only for a moment because when we reached the water's edge, he was on me. He jumped up on me and luckily I caught him, he wrapped his legs around my waist and started kissing me all over, first he started with my neck sucking it, it felt so good to have his undivided attention with him like this. "Mhmm Naruto.. Let's.. Get in.. The water. I want you to take me there," He said between kisses to my neck.

I walked us to the water and didn't care about our boxers getting wet. It was so hot that Sasuke wanted me to fuck him in the water, God he was sexy. I'm glad Sasuke was lighter than me because after holding him up all the time it gets tiring, but if I have to have sex with him while I was holding him, I'd live through the pain. I took him to about waist deep water and my boxers were completely soaked. Sasuke was still paying close attention to my neck, but I wasn't going to take things slow this time. I grabbed him off of me and we fell into the water, we were on our knees and ravishingly kissing each other. The way his lips felt when they touched mine, it made me melt into him, it felt so right. I just wished I could've had this years ago. I loved him, I mean I really

Sasuke. And I wanted him so bad right now, I had to have him. I ripped my boxers and his off quickly and started rubbing him from under the water

"Mhh Naruto you don't plan on wasting anytime right now did you?" Sasuke said moaning as I touched him.

"Not today teme, we have to get back on the road soon." I said impatiently.

I continued to rub him with one hand and put my other on his butt and grabbed at it aggressively. Sasuke squealed a little but he liked it, I then proceeded to move my hand down to his hole, with us being in the water it was like I was already lubed up but I still needed to stretch him out. I inserted the first finger without warning and Sasuke moaned loudly, seems like he was still stretched from last night.

"Teme, looks like you're still stretched out from last night, I'm just going to get right to it then," and without warning I immediately shoved my dick up his ass. He screamed out in pain loudly. "Oops, sorry I guess you weren't completely stretched, sorry Sas." I said as I pumped in and out of his asshole. I didn't want to start slow, I wanted this to be a good fuck. I picked him up and brought him to the shallow end, I set him down in the shallow end and told him to get on his hands and knees, he did so. I knelt down behind him and spread his cheeks and plunged right into him.

"Ahh fuck Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out, "God, fuck me hard!" He rocked back and forth according to my thrusts into him.

"Uh Sasuke I can't get enough of you, fuck you feel amazing, God I could fuck your tight little ass forever," I screamed as I roughly fucked him hard. I pumped my dick into him, making sure to hit his spot every time. I reached around to the front of his waist and grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip of it with my thumb. Sasuke was going wild, squirming underneath, he was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. His muscles were gorgeously wet with the water, his hair was dripping wet, and his ass was so perfect and round. Thinking about all of this made me need him even more and I thrusted into harder slowing my pace but hitting his prostate harder.

"Ah hn- Naruto, I'm, hm, I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke moaned out.

"Cum with me Sasuke, fuck god you're so beautiful and tight, FUck. Ah Sasuke I-I Love you," I screamed as I came inside of my best friend for the second time.

"Ah, Naruto Fuckkkk yess!" He screamed as he came into the water. I fell onto his back and kissed his spine. My dick felt so good right then, I never wanted to leave his ass hole. Sasuke fell into the water and were were soaked.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked me."Do you actually love me?"

At first I was shocked by his question but realized that I hadn't actually told him how much I loved him. "Yes teme, I really do love you, more than anything I fell to the side of him in the water, the sandy bottom being very comfortable. "I love you so much that if you never wanted to go back to the village, I'd stay here with you. Teme I'd die for you, I really do love you completely. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it did Naru, I love you too. You're my dobe and will always be my dobe. I didn't know if you felt the same way I did about you, and when you kissed me a few nights ago, it excited me to the point that soon I was going to make a move on you. You were all I thought about when I was with Orochimaru and I realized that I loved you more than just as a friend, I loved you in a more passionate way, and I'm so happy you feel that way too." Sasuke admitted.

We were both sitting in the water covered in cum that didn't wash away, naked, and irrevocably in love with each other. "Naru?"

"What is it teme?" I said as I looked at him.

"Does that mean I'm the uke?" This question really shocked me more than his last one did.

"No, not necessarily, I'd like to be the uke sometimes, But you

have uke in your name, so I think we should mainly stick to this. Besides I like being the seme and having control over you. To think that you might be a better ninja than me, but when it comes to sex, I'm in charge, well that, that just turns me on. To know that after I've cummed in you, you'll be sore from me, to know that you'll have my cum oozing out of you, it just gets me so hot to know that I'm in control. Plus you're sexy when you're under me. But no, I think we should switch it up frequently. I'd also like to try the uke, to have you take charge of me would be sexy as hell too."

"Good, I'd like to fuck you sometimes too, but I actually really like being the uke, it is really hot to have you in charge." Sasuke said, "We should really get going though, we still have a long trip ahead of us."

"Good that just means the more I get you all to myself." I said as I stated to wash off the dirt and cum on me.

We washed our bodies, dried off and headed towards the Waterfall village next, We had food and water and were ready to spend the entire day running. We needed to make up for lost time. This trip was already taking too long. We were bobbing and weaving through the tree branches running to our next destination when Sasuke said, "When we get to the Waterfall village can we stay in town for a night or two? I hear it's supposed to be really beautiful and romantic and I wouldn't mind spending some time there with you."

"Sound like a great idea to me, we still have plenty of money, we can afford a night at a hotel and maybe do some fun romantic activities if you wanted. How's that sound?" I asked.

"Great to me! Thanks seme." Sasuke said as he turned to me with that devilish smile and that wink that always gets me hot for him.

"Not now teme, we have to keep moving!" I said it but I didn't really mean it, I mean I wanted to have sex with him 24/7 but I'd never get back to the village if I did.

"Fine dobe, but once we get to the Waterfall village I better get it good," He winked again, "Oh and Naruto-Kun? Earlier you said that if I never wanted to go back to the village and stay out here with me you would. Again did you really mean that, like would you actually?"

"I meant every word of it teme. I'd leave everyone behind for you. Why are you bringing this up now? I was curious to know the answer.

"Well, I've thought about and and I don't think It's a bad idea. I mean say we went back to the village for a while and reunited with everyone again, but what if when we got bored of being there, we moved out here just the two of us? We could build a house out here and we wouldn't have anyone to answer to but ourselves." I offered.

"Teme, yes I would do that with you in a heartbeat." I said, "I think it's a great idea. I'd love to." I said as I smiled at him.

"Alright well we still have a while before we need to think about that, but I think it;s a great idea too." Sasuke said.

Later that night, we reached the Waterfall village. It was a beautiful place with lakes and rivers running throughout the city. We checked into a hotel, which was beautiful on the inside. Enormous glass windows on the front of the hotel and as soon as you walked in the front doors, there was a waterfall that went all the way to the roof of the building, water falling on every single level of the hotel. As we got to our room, it was small and simple but it was very nice. There was the bathroom directly to the left as you walked in. The bathroom linen smelled freshly cleaned and pressed and it was all white, with a marble sink and table top and marbled floor. There only color in the bathroom was the black towels stacked in the cupboards on either side of the table top. Further into the room there was a couch on the wall to the left with a small table to the right of it but there was also king sized bed as the centerpiece of the room, right in front of the windows that looked out to the back of the hotel where there was a pond with a dock going out to the middle of it and gazebo on top of the water with lights circling it. It really was amazing and I couldn't wait to spend a night here with Sasuke.

We decided to go out and take a walk through the town, apparently the town was supposed to be very romantic and elegant at night and so far, we weren't disappointed. It was a cool night and the crisp air was very refreshing. In the center of the town there were these cliffs that came from the mountains that outlined the city, with waterfalls that were hundreds of feet high. We went and saw them and it was very romantic with Sasuke there. We could hug and kiss each other in public without anyone from our village judging us. We hadn't talked about if we were going to come out to the village or not but that topic was for another time. Here, romance didn't have a specific sex and there were gay and straight couples everywhere. The waterfalls were magnificent and the water looked liked it was sparkling as it came down, the moonlight made it look like it was glowing.

"Sasuke, this is amazing. Isn't it?" I said with wonder in my voice referring the the waterfalls.

"Yeah it sure is, but I like my view even more." He said. I was confused by it though and saw him staring right at me.

"Teme! You're so sweet. I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too dobe." He said as he gave me an Eskimo kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. His lips trailed down to mine and he lightly kissed me on the lips, it felt so surreal to be in this place, right now, with the person I loved, my best friend. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Lightly I nibbled on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and it seemed like our tongues were dancing this time, instead of being at war. They were moving at the same pace and in the same ways. It was magical, this place was magical, this moment was magical.

Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss as both of our stomachs growled with hunger.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I asked

"Oh I know exactly what I want to eat tonight." He winked at me.

"Well you can have whatever you want for dessert. But right now I need some ramen." I said, as another growl made my stomach for food.

"Fine, I'm hungry too. Ramen sounds good too. When we were walking this way, I saw an Ichiraku's down that road ov-" And before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, I took his hand and pulled him to the way he pointed Ichiraku's to be towards.

"Mhmmmm, I haven't had Ichiraku's since I'v left the Leaf. Ohhh, it's sooo delicious." I moaned as I slurped up the rest of the broth on my already third bowl, with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Yeah this stuff

pretty damn good." Sasuke admitted. Before he left the Leaf he always used to hate on Ichiraku's but that was probably only because I loved it. He always liked doing the opposite of what I wanted just to annoy me. But it was crazy to think that someone didn't like Ichiraku's, everyone loved it and now Sasuke finally joined the bandwagon too.

I forgot how much Sasuke could eat, I now remembered him and I were having a contest to see who could eat the most, and I barely beat him. He was already done with his fourth bowl when I was still eating up the noodles in my fourth. No wonder he's grown so much. He ordered us another round and we paid for our meal and headed back to the hotel. We were stuffed and the walk back to the hotel was nice to settle our stomachs down.

When we got back to the hotel room I plopped onto the bed with my arms spread, taking up most of the room. Sasuke then proceeded to jump on top of me and pin my arms and legs to the bed. I tried to get him off of me but he wasn't budging, plus I liked it when he jumped me so I didn't try too hard to get him off of me.

"Teme, get off!" I shouted playfully.

"You know you love it dobe." Sasuke said with a sadistic smile.

He kept his hold on me and lowered his head to my face and nipped at my neck, the pain made me scream out, it felt good though a nice pain. And I liked where this was going.

"Ow, teme that hurt!" I screamed

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke ordered.

He licked up the blood from my neck and sucked my neck, marking me as his. Sasuke then bit my ear, which earned a moan from me. I couldn't hold my noises in anymore with Sasuke fondling me like this.

"MMhmm Sasuke, god this feels good." I groaned out. While he started grinding our groins together. Our erections rubbing against each other felt amazing. I wanted to know what Sasuke would feel like inside of me..

"Too many clothes on," Sasuke groaned and he took off my shirt, revealing my perfectly tanned skin and my strong muscles. He then kissed his way down my body stopping at my nipples, sucking on my tender buds until they were rock hard. He continued his assault downward before he got to my low hanging pants, showing my happy trail leading to the top of my pubic hair. He then licked all the way up my stomach and neck up to my mouth and kissed me hard while unbuttoning my pants and slipping them off the bed. Leaving me in just my boxers with my member practically reaching to the ceiling, I was stiff and ready for Sasuke.

"Someone's ready" Sasuke said referring to my hard cock right below him.

"Sasuke, I want you to-to," I was a little embarrassed, "To..take me." I said looking into his eyes.

"Oh Naruto," he said taking my boxer-covered dick into my hands, "I've been planning on taking you here, on this bed, all night." He said with a lusting glint in his eyes and tightening his grip on my cock.

"Hnnng!" I squealed out as he started pumping my cock. "Please, Sasuke, take my boxers off." I begged.

"Not, yet." He said as he got up off the bed and stripped his clothes, until just his boxers were on him. I could see his erection through the thin cloth, and my mouth started watering from wanting him so much. He was beautiful, his light skin, that was perfect to the touch. He looked like a god when he stood there at the end of the bed.

"Stop staring, you're embarrassing me." Sasuke said sarcastically, making my face flush with redness. "Ah Naru don't get all red," Sasuke continued as he crawled back onto the bed on top of me. He kissed me hard again and grinded our erections together again. The feeling was ten times better with just the thin fabric separating our cocks from touching.

Sasuke backed off from our kiss and was staring down at me like I was his prey, he licked his lips and drank in the sight of me. I could feel my face get red again.

"Naruto, stop blushing, it's making me want you even more." He said.

"Then why don't you take me already, seme?" I said quietly to him.

After that there wasn't any more messing around, Sasuke tore both of our boxers off and threw the ripped clothes onto the floor. God he was sexy, when he did that. He kissed my neck while he took both of our dicks in his hand and rubbed them together.

"Holy fuck Sasuke! That feels amazing" He then brought two fingers up to my mouth and I sucked on them, getting them nice and wet fully knowing where they were going to be put. After I got them drenched, he pulled them out of my mouth and circled his index finger around my entrance which made me moan loudly. He stuck the first finger in and I squirmed, it was weird having something there that shouldn't be but when he started pumping it in and out it felt amazing. He stuck a second finger and I let out a little squeal in pain, but after I got used to it, it felt even better than before.

"Are you liking it?" He asked

"Mmmhhhmmm" I moaned in agreement.

"Then you're going to love it when I do this," And he proceeded to shove three fingers up my ass, and they hit that spot in me so hard I screamed out in pleasure. It felt like a wave of pressure in my ass it was great.

"Ahhh! Fuck Sasuke!" I screamed.

"We'll get to that in a second." He winked at me as he thrusted the fingers further into my ass, making it hit my prostate every time. I moaned each time he did it.

"Please teme, I need you!" I yelled.

"Okay, wait right here I'll be right back." He said, giving me a swift kiss and running into the bathroom. He came back with a bottle of lube.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"I bought it in town, when you didn't notice." He was just like a fox, Even though I was the one with a fox inside. I was actually glad he had it, he complained when we were on the move about his ass hurting and that lube would've made it better. I was happy he had it, "You can thank me for buying it tomorrow when your ass doesn't hurt as bad."

He then coated his dick in the lube and pulled me to the end of the bed. He got off the bed and stood in front of my ass and looked at me. I nodded in approval and he took his shaft and slowly inserted it in me. I screamed out, but he didn't stop until it was all the way in.

"Fuck you Sasuke! That hurt!" I yelled at him.

"That's payback for when we were in the water and you stuck it in to fast. But I'm sorry baby I should've gone slow your first time, forgive me?" His eyes twinkled when he said it and I couldn't stay mad at him for more than a second, besides it did feel really good anyways. His dick hitting my G spot in the perfect way, it sent shivers through me. It was amazing, just as good as being the seme, but in a different way.

"I forgive you, please Sasuke, fuck me!" I moaned to him. It was a weird feeling, but the oddness only enhanced my pleasure from it.

"I knew you'd like it." Sasuke said, slowly moving inside of me. He pumped into me and I could feel my asshole clench on his hard cock.

"Fuck Naruto, this is amazing. You're so tight." Sasuke moaned as he laid his head down and gave me a kiss. I deepened the kiss by opening my mouth to him, and let his tongue roam around in my mouth. It felt amazing to be penetrated in more ways than one by Sasuke. His tongue in my mouth was delicious and his cock in my ass was incredible. He kept pumping back and forth but now I needed more.

"Sasuke… faster, please harder teme!" I moaned out loudly. He immediately sped up and fucked me harder, it was amazing. When his cock hit my spot harder I yelled out louder, at this rate I wasn't going to last long with him in me. My mind was spinning, feeling myself being filled up in this way. I couldn't take it, moan after moan escaped my lips. The painful feeling was long gone and replaced by a powerful pleasure.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum!"

"Fuck Naruto yes me too!" Sasuke then grabbed my dick and started pumping it only adding to the amount of pleasure I was feeling. I spread my legs further so Sasuke could go in deeper. Our moans turned into fast breathing and I knew we were almost there.

"Sasuke harder, harder!" I screamed. Sasuke then slowly ran his finger along the slit of my cock and I came hard onto both of our bodies, Wave after wave of cum was shooting out of me as Sasuke kept thrusting, and with one more hard push he came hard into me.

"Ahhh Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as his seed poured into me.

"Sas! Yes, Sasuke fill me up, Sasuke!" I yelled as the last wave came over me. The feeling of pleasure in my ass spread throughout my body. Sasuke fell on top of me and kissed me passionately. Our lips were in sync and I was so happy to have the love of my life on top of me, kissing me like this. It was heaven. I could feel the cum sliding out of me and it was a bittersweet feeling, it was sexy to know that he came inside of me but the cold feeling of his cum was a little awkward. But I didn't care, he could cum in my ass everyday and I wouldn't mind at all. Sasuke picked me up and set me in the middle of the bed with my head on the pillow. He laid next to me and curled me up in his arms. I put my head on his chest and was content with the world. This feeling was complete love, and I couldn't be happier with Sasuke or my life right now.

"I love you Naru," Sasuke said pulling the cover over us. and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I love you too Sas," I said taking his arm and putting it around me, holding onto him closely, "You're my teme."

"And you're my dobe." I growled at him and and bit his arm playfully. I hated it when he called me that, but… not really. And a few minutes later, we fell asleep just like that.

Chapter 9 (On our way)

The sensation felt unreal. But I didn't understand how, or where it was coming from. I had just woken up, why does my cock feel so good? I lazily tried to open my crusty eyes. It didn't work. But my cock twitched and a shiver went through my body, what was happening, was I dreaming? No I couldn't be, the feeling was too incredible, to be a dream (and I knew what getting my dick wet in a dream felt like). Something was happening down there, but I was too tired to find out exactly

was happening. But I was determined to figure it out and I made my eyes open and used all the muscles in my neck to pick my head up from over the side of the bed. It wasn't uncommon that I woke up with my head dangling above the ground, I was a restless sleeper. I looked down at my nether regions and and saw Sasuke sucking my morning wood.

"Mmmhmm Sasuke," I moaned out his name.

"Good morning sleepy head," He took my cock out of his glorious mouth. I moaned in disapproval when he did it.

"Sasuke no," I cooed out and thrusted my hips in the air hoping he'd put his mouth back onto my shaft. "That was such a nice way to wake up, don't stop now." I continued to beg. Sasuke brought his head up to mine and kissed me sweetly, the taste of his lips made me begging for more. And it was over much too soon, he unlocked our lips for air and I craned my neck up and sat up slightly.

"Fuck," I yelled. "God my ass hurts. It hurts to sit up straight."

"Yeah, that first night we had sex, the next morning I was in pain too." He understood the pain I was in, "But I didn't moan and complain about it because I'm not a little bitch, unlike you, dobe." He smirked at me and got up off the bed, leaving me a complete mess. My ass hurt, I wasn't allowed to complain about it, and I was hard with no one to help me out.

"Teme!" I yelled to him from the bed, "I need your help!" I said crying out. Sasuke rushed out of the bathroom and rain over to the bed

"What is it dobe?" He said as he realized I wasn't actually in need of immediate help, All I did was throw my arms up in the air. He knew immediately what I meant and reached down and picked me up in his arms.

"Mhhm Sasuke, you smell perfect" I said as I inhaled his scent deeply, and he carried me to the bathroom where he set me down on the edge of the bath and started to run water. As the bath filled I just looked at him, he was beautiful. I could stare at him all day and would never get tired of it. He was amazing. God I loved him. When the bath was full, Sasuke poured some soap into it and got into the tub, I followed in his footsteps and cradled my back into his chest, between his legs, "What am I supposed to do Sasuke? I couldn't ever get enough of you," I said as I took his hands into mine and fiddled our fingers together, "I love you so much, I could live like this forever, with just you and me. It's like you're my whole world now and I love it, waking up next to you, it's like a feeling of euphoria, total and utter happiness. I haven't felt this way ever. And I know it's because I found you, without you Sasuke I was miserable, you were a missing part of me and now that we're together, like this, it's like we're whole. I never want to let you go." I said as I kissed each of his fingers gently.

"Then don't," Sasuke replied, "I love you too Naruto, like I've said before, you're the only thing I thought about when I was gone. I did it all for you and now that we're together, like this, it's amazing. I never thought our relationship was like this, you know...sexual, but when you kissed me that first night, I realized that it only made our relationship stronger, like I can connect with you in so many more ways, we can express our love, not just with friendship, but with more of an intimate relationship. I love that, I love this. Naruto, I love you."

It was nice to hear him say that, when you're in love with someone it's nice to know that they are as much in love with you as you are with them.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's head back to the leaf village. I'm ready to see everyone again, and I know they want to see you too. They might all hate you at first, you know, for leaving. But once we tell them your story, they'll love to have you back."

"Alright dobe, that sounds nice." He said teasingly, messing my hair up.

"Teme don't!" I yelled at him, turning around and splashing water at him. He then proceeded to dunk my head into the water, pushing my head dangerously close to his penis.

"Sasuke, you know, if you want a blow job that bad all you have to do is ask." I said winking at him, knowing that he didn't intentionally push my head there, but it was a good excuse to get back at him.

"Hn, dobe, you know I didn't do that on purpose." He said, covering a blush that was spreading across his face.

"Ahh, teme don't blush!" It was too much fun, making fun of Sasuke. I leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips, laying my body against his, trailing my mouth down to his collarbone sucking lightly on his skin, leaving marks as I left. I looked up at my lover and locked eyes with him, his midnight black iris' capturing my crystal blue ones in a trance. His eyes were piercing into me, and I could feel his heart begin to beat faster. This is what love felt like, I thought to myself. I wanted him, and from the hard member poking my stomach, I could tell he wanted me too. But my ass still hurt from last night, and I wanted to get going to the leaf. And I knew if I were to start anything with him right now, we wouldn't be leaving the room all day.

"C'mon Sas, let's go." I said getting out of the tub and drying myself off.

"To the bed?" He said with that devilish smirk he always had on when he wanted me. He got out of the tub too and put a towel around his waist.

"No, I mean to the village," I said, staring at his abs, and the way his towel hung perfectly on him, taking in all of his sexiness.

"Oh c'mon, just a quickie? I need you Naruto, and from the looks of it, you clearly need me too." He said staring at my manhood and all I had to offer.

"Sasuke, if we don't leave now and have a quickie, I'm not going to want to leave this room at all today. And we need to get going. If we had sex, I'd be in here all day fucking the shit out of you. Then you'll want to fuck me, and trust me I want that too, but my ass still hurts from last night. So we should just get going." Trying to convince Sasuke that we should go, but not succeeding.

"I always liked a challenge," He said, walking seductively towards me, slowing taking his towel off and wrapping it around me, pulling me into his arms. How was I supposed to resist this?

"Sasuke, you're not giving me much of a choice here," I moaned as he grinded his erection into mine.

"You're not putting up much or a fight either, we could spend another day here you know?" He said as he grabbed a hold of my cock making me gasp out loud from the feeling, "Another day…just the two of us..You know what I can do to you Naruto...just one more day of pleasure here and then we can head back…" He said each line between pumping my rock hard member. Making me turned on as hell.

"Mmmmhmm...Sasuke." I moaned longingly.

"See? I know you want it too Naruto. Don't fight it." He said as he thrusted his hips forward, I could feel his cock against mine. Crouching down on his knees, leaving a trail of kisses on my stomach as he descended on my body.

"Alright, Sasuke you win. But just a quickie, then we go." I compromised.

"Whatever you say Naru." He said before stuffing my dick in his mouth.

"Fuck Sas, yes," I moaned. He bobbed his head back and forth. Swirling his tongue under my cock, hitting my most sensitive spot, making me ache for more. He the took me out of his mouth and inserted his own two fingers, getting them wet, then continuing onto my cock. He lightly licked my tip. Causing me to gasp and thrust into his mouth. Looking up at me, he slowly inserted my tip into his mouth, and simultaneously inserting a finger into me from behind. I moaned out in shock of the unexpected entrance. He then slowly filled me with his finger hitting that sweet spot inside me as he also filled his mouth with my cock.

"God Sasuke, fuck don't stop" I mewled out. He had just barely started going down on me and I could feel that I was already at my breaking point. He then inserted a second finger and pumped faster, "Fuck Sasuke! I'm almost there, please faster! Hnng, ahh fuck, yes right there, hit right there teme!" He threw his head back and forth, filling his throat with my dick, I could feel his soft, wet lips on my throbbing cock, the inside of his mouth was so warm and inviting, I couldn't take much more. I heard him gag on my dick and it was so sexy to feel and hear him sucking me off. I was almost there, I took my hand and grabbed his head and shoved it further, hitting my pelvis with his mouth, he shoved his fingers one more time into my prostate...

"Fuck...SaSUKE!" I yelled, spewing my seed into his mouth. Wave after wave of cum was shooting into him. My cum, filling his mouth, he took it out of his mouth and the rest of my seed shot into his face. I'm not gonna say that it wasn't sexy as hell to have him covered in my cum… because it totally was.

"Come on Sasuke." I said, picking him up from the bathroom floor and carrying him to the couch on the room. I moved the little table next to the couch and and bent him over the arm of the couch. I bent down and kissed the back of his neck. I could feel the goosebumps pop up on his skin, and feel my cock already hard again, and I lightly ran a hand down his back, the light touch causing his goosebumps to enlargen. As I reached his lower back I coated my fingers with my saliva and slowly stuck in an appendage into him and Sasuke moaned as I hit his spot on the first time. I had memorized where it was already, and Sasuke grasped the arm of the couch and held tightly as I continued to thrust in another finger into his sweet spot. He was moaning like crazy, I and I felt like I was going to cum just from the sounds he was making. God he was sexy, and all mine too. I couldn't take his noises much longer, I needed him, so I took out my two fingers and bent down on top of him so my chest was lying on his back and put my legs on either side of him. I positioned my cock so it was barely touching his entrance causing Sasuke to squirm under me.

"If you want it Sasuke, you're going to have to work for it." I whispered into his ear. And he began to push his ass onto my cock and I slowly thrusted into him. I put my arms on either side of him and held myself up from the arm of the couch and pulled out of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed at the loss of pleasure. "Please Naruto, fuck me already!" And there went all the patience and control I had. I thrusted into him hard, causing Sasuke to roar out' "Fuck Naruto!" I moved my hips into him more and could feel my climax already rising inside of me quickly.

"Sasuke.. I'm close." I moaned out and put my hands on his shoulder blades, so I could fuck him harder, and I and could feel his muscular back and the way it moved when I thrusted into him. He was so beautiful, and sexy, and perfect.

"Me too! Naru fuck me harder!" He screamed my name, and I slammed my pelvis into his ass with all the strength I had. He cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and with another few thrusts into him, I spilled my seed, and came inside of him, "Ah! Naruto YES!" He screamed as he came onto the side of the couch.

"I love you Sasuke!" I screamed as I came inside of him more. Waves of cum were spewing out of me, and into my lover. I fell on top of him and we just laid there, taking all the sensations in and reveling in our job well done.

We cleaned up the couch, so you could only kind of tell there was cum on it, that might be a weird story for the maid to tell, we thought. After that, we got dressed and packed up ready to go. We washed our clothes and were clean and fresh and we headed out. We checked out of the room by out check out time, which was eleven. It was a beautiful day outside and we were in no rush to get back to the village really so we took our time getting out of the Waterfall village and headed back home. We stopped at a few markets, and took in some more sights of the amazing scenery that surrounded us. At around three we decided to get a move on already.

As we left the Waterfall village Sasuke and I shared stories of what had happened to each of us, during the time that Sasuke was gone. I told him about Jiraiya Sensei and my mastering of several techniques like my rasengan and even my rasen shuriken. I told him about our new team member Sai that was supposed to be his "replacement", and about Yamato Sensei as well.I also had to mention the new Hokage too, sadly it wasn't me, but I knew my time was coming for Hokage. He asked about my dream of becoming Hokage and also about the original 9 of us and I told him about how Hinata has really grown out of her shell and became a great ninja and about Shikamaru and his infamous intelligence. There was so much to talk about and it was kind of relieving to talk about all that's happened with Sasuke when he was gone. It was kind of like I was catching him up on what's happened, almost like he'd never left in the first place. I told him about all of the funny times and stories that I wished he could've been there for. And about the constant longing I had for him to be there beside me and share the moments with. But I had him now and even though I missed so much time with him, I was so happy to have him back, now I just need to catch up on all of my lost time with him.

After hundreds of stories, I finally ran dry and we started talking about what happened to him. It was a touchy subject, he was put through a lot of pain. He didn't want to talk much about the hard times he had with Orochimaru, and I didn't press him to talk about it either, knowing Sasuke, that's not something he'd talk about. But he told me about what he learned when he was with him/ He talked about learning how to expertly wield a katana and that as soon as he got back to the village, he'd like to get one. He learned numerous new jutsu and how to control his curse mark so that it added to his power, and didn't cause him pain anymore. He even said that Orochimaru taught him how to wield his power in his eyes too. Learning genjutsus. He told me about the people he met, like Suigetsu, who was one of the seven swordsman of the Mist and about this annoying girl that fawned over him, Karin. He met a plethora of others who also had the curse mark, but none like Jugo. He had incredible strength but a horrible temper and an ironically close relationship with nature. He talked of the hundreds of times they moved hideouts and the experiments Orochimaru did on others and the pain he saw them go threw. I knew then he wasn't talking about other's pain either, he was talking about his own pain that Orochimaru put him through. I wanted to kill him for putting Sasuke through that. I wanted him dead and gone. I was getting angry now and I couldn't control myself.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worryingly.

"I.. I-I just can't stand what that snake did to you, and put you through Sasuke. I want him dead, and I want to be the one to kill him, I want to watch the light fade from his eyes knowing that what he did to you was the cause of his own death," I said, not even knowing that when I was talking I started to get upset, there were tears in my eyes and Sasuke held me in his arms. I thought it was backwards though. I felt like I should be holding him, he was the one who had to endure that pain, not I, "Shouldn't… (sobb) Shouldn't I be the one to (sobb) be comforting you?" I asked through bursts of sharp intakes of breath mixed with crying.

"No dobe," He said lightly, "I did it all knowing that you were safe, and that was enough for me. The pain was easy when I was taking it for you. Its okay, you're the one who had no idea what happened to me. Honestly you were put in more pain than I ever was, being in the dark like you were. I at least knew you were okay, you thought I had turned my back on the village and you had to live with that confusion and questioning," He said, soothing me by caressing my hair and kissing my forehead. He didn't make me feel better about the situation though, but I know he doesn't like it when I get upset over this because he's the one that did it for me, I shouldn't really be upset. But I still was. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that Sasuke went through that. If Orochimaru had me, then he would've never had to go through what he did. Knowing that he did what he did for me, only made my love for him grow, if that was even possible. He went through all that, for me, "Besides, I know you would've done the same for me. Don't feel bad because of what I went through, you shouldn't, our roles could've easily been reversed. Don't feel bad because of what I went though, it's okay, really. Naruto, we're together now and that's what matters." It's like he was reading my thoughts.

That started to make me feel less terrible, the sobbing had stopped and my last few tears were drying. He was still caressing me though, we had fallen to the ground and were sitting up against a tree and he was holding me tightly in his arms. I knew I should stop being so dramatic, and I wanted to lighten the mood. I had my good cry and it was time to get over it, Sasuke has said what he could and honestly he did make me feel better. After I got him back it's like he always knows what to say. I looked up at him and saw two onyx eyes staring right back at me. I lifted my neck up to his face and kissed him softly. It was a needy kiss, I needed him right then. I needed him in a way that wasn't sexual, but emotionally. The kiss tasted like salt from my tears that had stained my lips. His lips were soft as always, and they caressed mine, just as he doing now with his hand in my hair. I could tell he wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew that's not what I needed now, all I needed was for him to be there for me.

Chapter 10 (The village hidden in the leaves and the return of Sasuke Uchiha)

It was late afternoon and we had walked for about a week until we were on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding in my chest. It had been about four months since I had been here, and everything had changed from when I last left. How were people going to take Sasuke's return? Should he just walk into town like nothing ever happened, or should I hide him and tell Tsunade first? I had no idea, but we had to decide soon. I missed the people in the village but, I hadn't talked to anyone in so long, I wonder if they had just forgotten about me? What was even going on in the village right now? How were they going to react to our return?

"We shouldn't just go into town, I don't want people to see me. First we should talk to the Hokage and ease in my return," Apparently Sasuke was thinking the same thing, "We should wait until nightfall after the streets empty and go to your apartment, and then go to the Hokage's office first thing in the morning."

"Fine with me, I was just wondering the same thing." I said, agreeing with his decision.

We camped out for the rest of the day, and a few hours after nightfall we decided to go to town. The streets were empty as we expected. As we reached my apartment and I grabbed the doorknob to go inside, I suddenly remembered everything that happened the last time I was here. I had destroyed everything, I went on a rampage and drank an entire bottle of Sake after Kakashi said no to the mission to find Sasuke. I destroyed my entire apartment out of rage and despair. I ended up blacking out from the Sake, and the next thing I knew I was on my way to find Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as I froze in front of my door.

"Uhhh, my place might be a bit messy…" I said, not wanting to tell Sasuke that story. I turned the knob and opened the door to my place, and to my surprise my apartment was completely clean. There were no broken plates or torn up pillows like before, it was pristine.

"This isn't exactly messy, what were you talking about before?" I was just as perplexed as he was, my mouth was wide open in awe. And I decided to just tell him.

"Well the last time I was here I destroyed my apartment out of rage, because Kakashi said no to a mission to go out and find you. So I just went out to get you myself, but not before destroying my place… Sakura must have cleaned it up." I said.

"Ah I see." Sasuke said looking bismol.

"Sasuke, don't be like that. Kakashi didn't want to go and search for you because he thought you were never coming back, he didn't want us to be in pain over you anymore. He's missed you so much that it's painful to look for you because he believed you didn't want to come back," I tried to tell him reassuringly, "He wants you back, I promise." That seemed to help him a little because he didn't seem to press that any further.

We walked further into the now spotless room, and were still no less amazed by it. It was like the cleanest it has ever been! I told myself that I needed to thank Sakura when I saw her again.

"Are you hungry?" I asked opening up the cupboards to the instant ramen stacked high inside of them.

"Not right now, I feel exhausted, I can't believe we're really here." He said plopping himself on the couch. I felt that too. It all seemed alien to me.

"I know," I said, "I feel the same. Come on." I said picking him up from the couch and leading him to my bedroom, "It sure has been a long time since I've been here," I said as I heaved a heavy sigh of relief to finally be home, with Sasuke this time "Every time I'd search for you… and every time I would come back here with nothing. Not a trace of you. And every single time, it would tear me up inside. Not knowing where you were. Not knowing whether you were even dead or alive. I felt hopeless. But now, he I am, with you finally back to me." I said, holding him in my arms and nuzzling my face in his hair.

"It feels nice to be here, with you Naruto. This feels so right... " He said as he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. His lips were so tender and god, he was right. Being with him like this, it really did feel so incredibly right. I couldn't stop kissing him, and I needed more. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue slowly over his bottom lip. Earning a slight moan from Sasuke, which was all too sexy. He opened his mouth up to me, and my tongue explored his mouth like it was my first time. I made sure to run over everything, claiming it all as mine. God I was happy he was back. When I left to look for him I would have never thought that

was going to happen, I loved every minute of it. I needed to break the kiss for my lack of air, and I swung my arms tightly around Sasuke and we just held each other. Reveling in this feeling.

After a few minutes of just standing there, with Sasuke wrapped in my arms, I let go of him and flopped on my bed. I wanted Sasuke but thought that it probably wasn't a good time for sex. When we got situated back in Konoha and everything, that's when we can start going at it again. And I think Sasuke felt the same, he just sat down next to me and didn't press for anything, so I'm sure we were on the same page.

"I want you Naruto… but I'm guessing we should wait a little." He said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should, just until things get to normal," I said as I quickly turned him and myself and pushed him into the bed, pinning his arms, and spreading my legs on either side of him over him. "I can't wait until then." I said with a devilish grin, as I pecked his lips softly.

"Mhm, me either" Sasuke said, moaning out the words.

I got off of him and set myself next to him on the bed, laying my head on a pillow. "Let's go talk to Tsunade early in the morning before everything gets going in the village." I said.

"Yeah hnn," Sasuke mumbled, before he quickly fell asleep.

I managed to actually get myself up, because I forgot I should have probably set my alarm, or we were going to sleep until noon. After that I laid myself back down and put my arms around my lover and quickly fell asleep too.

All too soon though, I heard the annoying sound ringing in my ear, that could only be my alarm. I never really thought about the luxury of never having to get up until I felt like, when I was looking for Sasuke. Actually, there were a lot of better things about not being here. I was more free, I felt like I was at peace when I'd stop for a few minutes to gaze at the beauty of the sunset, with nothing to hear but the sounds of the animals and bugs chirping away. There was something about being alone that was a nice getaway for a while. But having Sasuke here now, is a million times better than that. Now I can be a peace and watch the sunset with him too.

I finally decided to get up and turn the damn noise off. Knowing that Sasuke didn't wake up from it was tough. He hated when someone woke him up… and I was not happy to have to be the one to do so again.

I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and nudged him a little, no response. I did it a little harder and still there was no response. Not wanting to get kicked in the groin again from waking him up, I decided to attack him from a different angle. I leaned my body down just above him and lightly started kissing him on the lips. There was no returned action for a little while, but suddenly I heard a moan escape his lips and felt his lips start to synchronize with mine.

Knowing he was up now, I left the kiss and grabbed Sas's hands and sat him upright on the bed, "Come on teme, we have to go introduce you to Tsunade." I was being careful not to push him too fast, I was still weary about getting the shit kicked out of me.

"Hnnn." Was all the response I managed to get out of him.

"Let's go teme," I said picking him up and dragging him to the bathroom. It was still dark outside, and I knew Tsunade wouldn't be in yet. So we still had some time to kill. I set Sasuke on the toilet seat and started running some water. While I let the tub fill, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Which was nice to do, because I didn't get too many chances to do so over the past four months.

Not wanting to take a bath, after the tub was full, I turned the water off, undressed Sasuke, and put the groggy Sasuke in the tub. He perked up immediately at the warm water touching his skin. and a smooth "Mhhhm," escaped him.

I left him in the tub and went to the kitchen to make myself some instant ramen. It was humbling to sit at the kitchen table, looking out the window to see the start of the sunrise. Looking at the beautiful image in front of me, I realized I had mixed feelings about being back. I mean it was incredible because I was back in my home town and with Sasuke, but I don't know how long I can take it here. I already missed the quietness of the forest. I began thinking about what Sasuke and I have talked about a few times. Going off on our own to live in the forest together. I would love that, It'd kind of be the best of both worlds really. But I also missed everything here too. I wanted to be here, if only for a little while.

After I finished my ramen, I decided I should go check on Sasuke. I went to the bathroom to find him wrapped in a towel standing in front of the mirror, trying to rearrange his hair.

"Hmph," I laughed as I leaned on the wall.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said snarkily.

"Of course you're doing your hair, that's such a Sasuke thing to do." I teased.

"Well, I

Sasuke, so I guess that should make sense," He said taking his eyes off himself in the mirror and walking sexily towards me. His towel hung dangerously low, and I was very tempted by him, but I knew we didn't have time for that. Yet he still put his hands on either side of me on the wall and he leaned into me, kissing me hard and grinding our crotches together.

I knew better but still let it happen, I moaned out his name as he started sucking on my neck, continuing to grind against me. I was hard now and so was he. I wanted him inside me now and bad. But I couldn't let him win this time!

"Sasuke!" I said trying my hardest to push him off of me, and finally succeeding, "We do not have time for this, if we're going to get all the way the the Hokage's office without being seen by somebody, we really do have to go." I said pathetically staring at him hungrily.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another," He said, "I'll let you win this time, because I know you're right, but when we get back here, I'm going to take you so damn good people will be hearing you scream my name a mile away." He said closing in on me again and thrusting his hips on me one last time before he went to my room to get changed.

He left me breathless in the bathroom. Fuck I was so hard for him then, I wanted nothing more than to let him fuck the shit out of me, god, I needed him then. But oh well, duty calls I suppose. As I left the bathroom, still with a throbbing cock, I went to my bedroom to get changed myself, and I walked in on a Sasuke in my tight gray tee shirt and black pants. Woah, I thought,

And his ultra hotness did not help my situation down under. Unfortunately, he saw me staring and saw the bulge in my underwear, "Hn, looks like you're going to be uncomfortable when we leave for the Hokage's office," He sneered at me, "Don't worry though," He said again walking towards me, "I'll take care of that when we get back." He said, whispering in my ear.

Could he really be anymore sexy!?

Facing the fact that I was going to have a boner when I saw Tsunade for the first time in four months, I got dressed and lived with that fact. I put on my favorite orange tee shirt and some gray pants with my favorite pair of sandals. We were ready to head out now, and the village was just about to start their day.

We ran from rooftop to rooftop. making our way to Tsunade's office, it was actually pretty brisk outside and that subsided my boner. Thank god.

"Who even is this Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, "She's the new Hokage I presume?"

"Yeah, when Orochimaru attacked the village during the chunin exams, he defeated Lord third… you knew that though. And one of the legendary Sannin, who was on a team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru became the new Hokage. Her name is Lady Tsunade and she's been a wonderful Hokage." I explained.

"Ah I see, well that's good, I guess." He said.

We reached her office and knocked on her door. It was nice, we didn't even pass any guards on our way here. Sometimes you just get lucky I guess. I heard her yell at us to come in. And decided that Sasuke should wait here for a minute.

"Sasuke, trust me and wait here for a second, let me explain everything to her, the I'll introduce the two of you." I said quickly, he agreed.

Here goes, the moment of truth, I opened the door to her office and made eye contact with her when I was only halfway into the room. The next thing I heard was the crash of her wine glass, breaking on the floor.

"Lady Tsu-" I began, but was cut off by her.

"Naruto?" She said questioningly, she looked amazed to see me again and now I was the confused one, "Is that actually you?"

"Yes, it's really me-" I was cut off of again.

""Why you!?" She screamed at me and threw the rest of her wine bottle at me, I nearly dodged it and it went crashing into the door behind me, "You are so ungrateful and incredibly irresponsible. You could have been killed! We all thought you were never coming back! Just like Sasuke, they all thought! We didn't know what happened to you, your room was a mess! You are so lucky to be alive!" Her yelling soon turned into sobs, and I think she was just happy that I was here and alive. I knew that what I had done, caused the people here pain, but I had to deal with that if I wanted to find Sasuke.

"Tsunade, let me explain myself please?" I said calmly walking towards her, standing directly in front of her. Letting her know that I wasn't, in fact, dead. My words seemed to calm her down and she waved her hand at me, signaling that I may speak.

"Thank you," I said and I began to tell the story, "I left the village that night, to go out and look for Sasuke," I could see her facial reactions and knew she wanted to butt in, but she controlled herself, letting me fully explain and she'd ask questions later, "Earlier that day, you proposed that Kakashi and I go on a mission for Sasuke. Kakashi turned it down and I was devastated. There was nothing more I wanted then to find him. I needed to find him, at all costs. When I rushed out of here that day, I ran back to my house, and I was a mess. I remembered drinking a bottle of Sake and trashing my house, and the next thing I remembered, I was walking the streets at night, knowing only, that I was on my way to find Sasuke," That's when I heard the doorknob turn and I looked back and saw Sasuke enter the room, apparently he had heard what was going on. I smiled at him and walked to his side "Tsunade, this is Sasuke Uchiha." I said.

When he walked in Tsunade looked dumbfounded.

"So this is the infamous Uchiha?" She said, "You know the pain you put upon Natuto in your absence, don't you?" She said coldly.

Sasuke's face went blank. He didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke, "You must hate me I know. Naruto had told me how close you two are and I understand why you must hate me for putting Naruto through this. But I did it all for a reason, frankly a very good reason too. And anyways, I'm back now, thanks to Naruto for coming for me. If you'd let me explain I think you'd understand better."

Tsunade seemed angry now. Sasuke had just put her in place. She glared at Sasuke, and I saw her curl her knuckles and ball them into a fist. If Sasuke didn't watch what he said, she was going to beat the crap out of him. But Sasuke wasn't backing down, he was glaring at her too. And I don't know why but it seemed like a standoff between the two.

"Tsunade, just let Sasuke explain. You may like him more than ever if you hear what he had to say." I said trying to calm the tension in her office.

Suddenly I heard the same noise I did just a minute ago. And apparently Tsunade and Sasuke had too. And we all simultaneously turned our heads to the door as we saw Kakashi walk into the room. No more surprised to see Sasuke and I here then Tsunade was.

Kakashi froze in place when he saw us. I don't think he believed his eye either when he saw us, just as Tsunade had. "Naruto? Sasuke? Wait is that Sasuke? It is! You've grown so much!" He ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. He had a completely different reaction to Sasuke's presence than Tsunade had.

"Kakashi, it's good to see you." He hugged Kakashi back even though he wasn't the type to do that, but he knew how much this meant to Kakashi. He looked at me and smiled and hugged me as well.

"God what happened to you? Why are you back? Seeing you like this in Tsunade's office with Naruto makes it seem like you're not filled with evil anymore, what's going on here?" Kakashi wondered.

"Actually Kakashi, Sasuke himself was just about to explain." Tsunade said coldly again.

"Well by all means explain yourselves!" Kakashi said, obtaining some control over himself again.

"As I was saying," Sasuke went on, "When I left the village, it wasn't because I hated the village, it was to save Naruto. Orochimaru, took a liking to both Naruto and I. He wanted us both for experiments. He told me so when he gave me the mark. At first I rejected him, saying that he would never get either I not Naruto. But he was persistent. He said he wouldn't give up until he had the both of us. I knew of his strength and powers and I decided that, to save Naruto if make a deal with him. I offered that if I went with him willingly, he'd spare Naruto, He agreed and from then on, I left with him. I didn't leave out of malice and hatred for my brother and the village I left because I wanted to save the only person I cared for. I'd endure the pain of being a test and I was content with it, if I knew that Naruto would be safe. Five years passed like that. And Orochimaru taught me many things, I became sort of an apprentice of his, I swore I'd gain his allegiance and one day when I was strong enough I'd fight him and return here. But before that day happened, Naruto came to my rescue about three weeks ago. And we have now since then returned here." Sasuke finished his speech and Tsunade's face had completely changed. At the beginning she hated him but from the looks of it now, she admired him. Kakashi too looked the same way.

"Wow," was all Tsunade said, "Sasuke, I think I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I judged and hated you before understanding the situation fully. And I like to thank you for the sacrifice you made for Naruto and the Hidden Leaf." Tsunade said.

"See, I told you you'd understand once you heard his side of the story!" I yelled stupidly.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I'm deeply glad you two are back. And Naruto, I honestly doubted you. I had a feeling you were looking for Sasuke, but never think that you would actually succeed in your mission. Naruto I'm very impressed. You've even changed since I've seen you last, you seem better… I don't know exactly how to put it but you seem like you've grown like you're more of a man." I blushed when Kakashi said that and was very happy to hear him say.

"Well Sasuke," Tsunade said, "It seems we have an extra person to add back into the hidden leaf," Tsunade smiled at Sasuke when she said that, "looks like we have a few problems to solve first though. Where will you be staying? Would you like to move back into your old home?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. He looked at me and I looked at him. I nodded at him and he took my hand. He was wearing a huge smile on his face and I could tell he was nervous to tell Tsunade and Kakashi our predicament.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, I found more than just my best friend when I got Sasuke back. I found a soul mate," I was looking only at him when I said this, "I realized that when I was obsessed with finding Sasuke it wasn't only because I missed him and wanted to see him again, it was because I loved him." Pouring my heart out like that was hard, but it felt so amazing to let people know that I loved my best friend. Yet, Tsunade and Kakashi were confused, we could both tell by the looks on their faces, that they didn't understand. They needed more of an explanation. I was about to continue talking, when to my surprise Sasuke was the one that spoke up.

"Naruto and I are lovers," well he didn't try to hide that did he… "When I left for Naruto with Orochimaru, I didn't know it yet because I was so young, but I did it for him, I did it because I loved him. And when he came for he, I knew he loved me as well. We both made sacrifices for each other and now that we're together again we can finally

together, Naruto and I are in love, to put it more straightforward, we're gay." Tsunade and Kakashi, now looked less confused and thankfully they were both smiling.

"Well now isn't that wonderful," Tsunade said smiling, "So I'm guessing that you two can figure out the living arrangements? Either Naruto's or Sasuke's it doesn't matter! As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters. And if either of you come into any trouble with being gay, you can always come and talk to me about it." Tsunade said. We were so happy, on both of our faces we were smiling like idiots.

"I'm proud of the two of you and I hope you both are happy with you new relationship," Having Kakashi's approval was honestly one of the things I was scared most about.

"Well that actually solves many of the other questions and concerns I had about you moving back to the leaf. I presume that you will start going on missions for us and become and very good shinobi for us. On Monday I'd like you and Naruto to come to my office first thing in the morning and we will talk about both of your positions," Tsunade was back to being serious now, "You two can take the weekend and get yourselves situated in the village again. I'd suggest that you go see Sakura first, she did a lot for you Naruto, while you were gone." Tsunade suggested.

"Alright we will do that, besides I think Sakura will be overjoyed to see Sasuke again," I said, still smiling like an idiot.

"We are all overjoyed to see the two of you again," Kakashi said putting his arms around Sasuke and I, "Let's let these two get on back and situated with the village again Tsunade."

"Ah right Kakashi, Naruto, it's good to see you again and Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you and hear what you had to say." Tsunade said, waving us out of her office.

Chapter 11 (They're Back)

We ran back to my apartment, not caring who saw us anymore. We passed Shikamaru and Choji and they just stared at us. I don't think they believed their eyes either. When we got back to my… our place, I was pretty hungry and felt like making something. I had wondered if Sakura kept the refrigerator stocked and to my surprise, she had. I really did have to thank her! I checked the milk and it smelled fine, I tasted a little and it was fine. I also saw some eggs in there and decided I was going to make some eggs.

"Sasuke! Do you want any eggs?" I yelled to him from our room.

"Hnn!" I heard him yell back and I took that as a yes. I cracked 8 eggs and poured some milk, pepper, and salt into the eggs, mixed it all together and poured the mix into a pan and started cooking it over the stove.

"Mhmm, smells good," Sasuke said coming into the kitchen. I continued scrambling our eggs and I felt him come up behind me and kiss my neck.

"Mmm teme," I moaned. as Sasuke put his arms around me and lightly brushed over the bulge appearing in my pants. Sasuke continued kissing my neck and I continued moaning, his touch was so light and surreal it was impossible to hold in my voice whenever he touched me.

I felt my shirt being pulled over my head and I threw my arms into the air to allow Sasuke to take it off.

"Sasuke, the eggs though…" I said, genuinely concerned for the well being of the eggs. I felt his arms move away from my body and he turned the stove off, halting my eggs.

"There now you don't have to worry about your eggs, better?" Sasuke said biting my earlobe and unbuttoning my pants.

"Sasuke," I moaned again. I couldn't help but let it out. He was so god damn sexy even when turning the heat on my eggs down, I don't know how he does it.

"Much better," I said as I turned around in his arms and pressed my lips against his. I felt Sasuke's tongue lick across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue was so amazing, he dominated the kiss, but it felt like our tongues were dancing with each other. Like his tongue would dip and twirl mine. I had no idea how he was so good at it, but it was just amazing. I put my arms around his neck and the next thing I knew he dropped his head and his body was kneeling on the floor in front of me. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down, leaving me in just my boxers. Sasuke took his shirt off and knelt back up and continued our kiss. I put my arms back around his neck and he picked me up and I threw my legs around his waist. I could feel our erections throbbing against each other and I moaned at the feeling, causing Sasuke to thrust his hips into me, only increasing my moans.

He began kissing and sucking my neck, "I want to make sure everyone here knows you're mine," he said, leaving a mark on my neck. He walked us over to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He then proceeded to climb on top of me and plant little kisses all over my face. First starting with my ears and working his way from my cheeks to my jawline and back to my mouth. I opened my mouth to him right away and he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his hands exploring my chest and I felt his hand pinch my nipples hard and I squealed out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

"Sasuke!" I moaned out loud, as I thrusted my hips into him looking for any kind of friction I could find. He got the idea when he started trailing his kisses down my body, stopping at both of my nipples sucking and biting them hard making them hard as rocks. Then he continued to kiss down my stomach still rubbing and pinching my nipples hard in his hands. I was moaning loudly the entire time. I couldn't help but yell out his name as he pleasured me like this. He finally made his way to my happy trail and licked the rest of his way down to the top of my boxers. My cock was throbbing by now, and I needed him to fuck me soon.

"Sasuke, please… I need you" I begged. He looked up and smirked at me, and I knew this was going to be tantalizingly slow. I moaned out his name loudly in frustration.

Sasuke took the top of my boxers into his mouth and pulled them down slowly. Stopping just before my swollen cock would come out.

"Sasuke! PLease, I need you now! Don't do this to me, you're evil!" I screamed the last part, and none of it helped my circumstance. I couldn't take it much longer and I put my hands down on my boxers and tried to take them off myself, but Sasuke was too fast for me, he grabbed my hands and looked up and smirked at me. He lept up from the couch and swiftly kissed me telling me he'd be right back. Oh why did he always have to do that to me? I wondered. He came back with two long pieces of cloth, that I had no idea where he got from and got on top of me and straddled my chest with his legs. He tied my hand to both sides of the bed post so I couldn't move my hands.

I thought it was just utterly sexy to be contained like this by Sasuke, and let him put the ties around my arms. After he had me securely tied up he started making his way back down my body, again not missing an inch of me with his mouth.

"Fuck Naruto, you are so goddamn hot," He said finally reaching for my boxers again. This time he satisfied my need and pulled them off urgently.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's in a rush now," I said. as he quickly pulled his pants and boxers off as well.

"Yeah but, now you're all tied up, and at my mercy… dobe" He added that last part, with a tone in his voice that spelled out victory.

"Hmmpf," I grumbled, "How about you just fuck me already?" I sneered playfully at him.

"My pleasure," He said, sticking two fingers in front of my mouth. I knew exactly what I had to do and I popped both of the fingers into my mouth, making sure they got drenched, knowing exactly where he was going to put them.

I heard Sasuke moan and I swirled my tongue around his fingers and looked down and saw his huge bulge tingle in excitement. He finally took the fingers out of my mouth and spread my legs. I lifted them off the bed and put them around Sasuke's neck. My ass was almost completely in the air, and completely at his mercy. I could feel him circle the first finger around my hole and I moaned out at the sensation.

"Please Sasuke, now, I need this so bad. Baby I need you to fuck me now!" Having this only been my second time getting fucked, I remembered how it felt, and yearned for that feeling to be back. I wanted him to take dominance over me, and for him to fuck my ass.

"As you wish," He said as he slowly inserted the first finger into me. I squealed out at the intrusion, and started to moan as the feeling of intrusion quickly changed into an amazing sensation. He finger fucked me slowly at first, but I wanted more and started rolling my hips to urge him to increase his pace. He got the idea and slowly pressed the second one to my hole.I knew that I wasn't really stretched out so I stopped my movement and he slowly inserted the second one. I whimpered out in pain and Sasuke slowed his pace.

"Are you okay Naru-kun?" He said softly and sweetly.

"I'll be okay, please Sasuke, I want you… bad." I tried to say seductively even though there were a few tears in my eyes from the pain. Sasuke continued to slowly push his fingers in and stretched me out, after a little the pain died and I was moaning loudly as he hit my prostate every time with his fingers. And without warning he shoved a third finger in me, I screamed out at first and cursed his name, but he silenced me as he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me until he knew that the three fingers felt good from my moaning into the kisses.

He suddenly pulled out his fingers and started kissing my neck, my legs were still around him, but now they were around his back, The restrains made this all the more sexy, I wanted to touch him but I couldn't. I tugged and pulled on the restraints and he just smirked at me again and winked at me as he tightened their grasp on my wrists. He then reached for something on the nightstand next to my bed and I noticed it was the same bottle of lube he used on me the first time. I had no idea when he put it there, I hadn't even noticed it there. He squeezed some onto his hands and rubbed his throbbing cock with it, I heard a moan escape his lips from his own touch, and knew he really needed me now, too. I repositioned my legs so they were back around his neck and he slowly pushed his cock to my hole and inserted it inside of me. I pulled on my restraints, looking for any kind of release.

"Ahh! Teme!" I moaned from the intrusion. I heard a low growl from Sasuke, and I held in a whimper of pain inside me, knowing soon that it'd feel good. After the first thrust he hit directly on my prostate and I yelped out in satisfaction.

"SasUKE!" I screamed loudly from the incredible sensation, filling my body. I couldn't help but scream as he thrusted back and forth, hitting my spot every time.

"Fuck Naruto, you're so tight… it feels… so… god… damn… amazing," Sasuke moaned after each thrust.

"Sasuke, fuck me harder," I begged out of need for his cock in my ass. I didn't want it slow anymore. I had an animalistic hunger for him to be inside of me and I needed it… hard. He stood up on his knees on the bed and grabbed my legs now around his shoulders, he held me tightly in place and started ramming inside me. The sound of our skin slamming together, knowing that his cock was inside me, made my cock tingle. And I started moaning louder and louder, knowing that my climax was coming.

"Sasuke, I'm close. Fuck me harder! You're cock feels so good inside of me!" I screamed through heavy breaths as he, continued thrusting into me. I could feel the rise inside of me and I knew I was about to come… "Sasuke WAit!" I shouted and he stopped immediately.

"What is it?" He said frantically, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, concerned for me.

"No, no nothing like that! Just untie me," I said with a smirk on my face now… He did so obediently, still worried he did something wrong, and as soon as my hands were free I jumped him. I pinned him to the bed and straddled him, with his cock barely touching my entrance, "I want to try something," I whispered in his ear as he sat up with me in his lap.

I put my arms around his neck for support and slowly lowered my ass on his cock. I could see Sasuke's reactions, and he was so sexy. His mouth made that perfect 'ohh' face, I kissed him lightly and started moving my ass up and down on his dick.

"Fuck Naruto, keep going," Sasuke moaned. I knew I couldn't keep this up without cumming quickly. Sasuke grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks and started bouncing my ass on him. I was moaning louder than ever and I could feel it rising in me again.

"Sasuke! I can't hold on much longer!" I screamed as I kept bouncing on him, "Please fuck my ass harder, I want to you fuck me so hard I can't walk right for a week! Ah-... fuck, Sasuke! Yes!" I screamed even louder.

"Fuck Naruto say my name louder, I want everyone to hear me fucking your tight ass! Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke was screaming now too, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ah teme! Please, keep going, ah, ah! Yes! AH TEME! YES" I screamed as I finally spewed my seed onto our stomachs.

"God NaruTOOO!" and with a few more thrusts I felt Sasuke's cum fill my ass.

"Ah yes Sasuke, fill me up with your cum, I need it!" I continued to scream as waves of cum kept spewing from my softening cock.

Sasuke pulled out of me and fell with his back to the bed, and I fell on top of him, "Now that, was a good fuck." Sasuke said smirking as he nibbled on my ear.

I rolled off of his chest and into the bathroom to clean up, we had made quite a mess just then and I turned the shower on and hopped in when the water became sufficiently warm. The water felt good on my skin (showers were one thing I missed getting to have). I realized that the toiletries in the shower were the exact same from when I left, in the exact same spot, it was kind of surreal. It's almost like nothing has changed except that Sasuke is back and I'm in love with him. I couldn't help but wishing that I had those five years back, that Sasuke was with us then. My mind wandered to certain moments of the past and I wondered how they would have been different if Sasuke was there.

But the rush of cold water got be back to real life, when I realized that I had been in here for a while. I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and swung it around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom to change. Sasuke was sleeping on the bed, he was still naked and I was tempted to wake him up. But then I remember all the other times I've woken him up, and decided it'd be better for my safety if I let the sexy, naked man on my bed sleep. I grabbed my favorite pair of old, dulled orange sweatpants and threw them on. I loved these sweatpants, the way they hung on my hips was so comfortable. I heard Sasuke start snoring and I knew he'd be out for a while. I wrapped him up in a blanket and let the bear sleep.

I went to my living area to see that my eggs were still on the stove and cleaned those up, there were too gross to continue cooking anymore. After that, I plopped down on my couch and reached for my favorite book on the table next to me. It was one of Jiraiya's first books, before he started writing perverted literature. I remember when I left, I was about halfway through it for about the billionth time, but I wanted to start over. Jiraiya had told me before that I was named after the main character, he knew my dad well, before I was born, and my father loved the book so much he wanted to name me after the protagonist. And ever since I found that out, this copy has always been on the table. I've read it so many times but it never gets old because it's like a reminder of Jiraiya. And even though I didn't know my parents, when I read this book, it gave me comfort that they were watching over me. I wonder how Sasuke and Jiraiya would've gotten along? I honestly didn't know, their personalities probably would have clashed too much. I was about halfway through the first chapter and the sun was just starting to set when I heard loud banging at my door. Someone tried to twist the doorknob, but earlier Sasuke had locked it. Well, I guess it's finally time to start talking to people again…

I got up from the couch and walked over to where I'd probably find a hole in my door if I didn't open it soon enough. Because sure enough, it was Sakura at the door. She would have punched a hole through it if I didn't open it up for her.

As soon as I opened the door, I felt her wrap her arms around me. I immediately put my arms around her as well, and embraced my friend I hadn't seen in too long. She didn't say anything at first but I heard her crying into my shoulder. I comforted her by rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Hey there," I said softly, "Long time no see huh?" Her sobs turned into laughter as I tried to lighten the mood, I wondered how she'd react to seeing Sasuke again?

"You're an idiot, you know that right Naruto?" Sakura said, ending the hug and punching my shoulder. I didn't want to say that it hurt, but she did pack a strong punch and I suspected there'd be a bruise there later.

"Yeah I'm an idiot all right, I missed you you know? It's nice to be back and see you again Sakura," She smiled a little and that made me happy that she wasn't mad at me for leaving. She was just happy I was back. I invited her in and got some tea for us, that she most likely made while I was gone, "Oh, and thank you for everything you've done for me while I was away, you cleaned my house and stocked my food. I really appreciate that Sakura." I said as I kissed her on her head and gave her the tea.

"No problem Naruto, I did it because I knew you'd be back, you wouldn't leave here forever, you love us too much to do that. I saw Kakashi a little while ago and he told me there was a surprise for me at your house. I only imagined you were back and rain right over here… You know, the least you could do after showering is put a shirt on!" She laughed, and I had completely forgotten that I didn't put a shirt on, "You've grown since you've been here, you're more of a man now Naruto." She sipped her tea and I saw as her face turned sullen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Naruto… why'd you leave? And where did you go, what did you do while you were away?" I see, so Kakashi left out the details.

I sighed heavily, knowing that this was the second time of many I'd have to explain what happened, "I left to find Sasuke. Tsunade, gave Kakashi and I a mission to go and find Sasuke, but Kakashi didn't accept it. I was mad at him, and I wanted to find Sasuke so bag, I went out on my own to look for him. I'm sorry I left so abruptly, and I'm sorry you cleaned up the mess my place was in. I kind of went on a drunken rampage before I left." I said sheepishly.

"I know, I noticed when I came here, after no one had seen you all day, we were really worried about you, no one knew where you were for so long. I think some people even gave up on you eventually, they didn't think you'd ever be back," She set her tea down now, and f=gave me a hard look, "Naruto, where is he?" Obviously I knew she was talking about Sasuke, "You wouldn't've come back if you either found out he was dead, killed him yourself, or got him back. And by your laxness and overall fine attitude. He's not dead because you wouldn't have even opened the door to me, you'd probably be dead inside. So Naruto, tell me, where is he?"

Sasuke had impeccable timing today. He came out of the bedroom, dressed (thank god) and still a little sleepy. Sakura turned her head to see him for the first times in five years. She dropped her glass full of tea and it clunked onto the table, there was tea everywhere but she didn't care. She got up from the kitchen table we were talking at, and went right up to him and just stared at him. They were looking at each other for a while, before Sasuke smiled a little at her and wrapped her in his arms.

Sakura had gotten over Sasuke while he was gone and had dated plenty of others in that time frame. When I left she was seeing some guy from the Sand Village she and I had met through Garra. I hoped they were still together too, he was nice and treated her very well.

Their hug continued for what seemed like ages, she didn't cry though. Not like she did with me. And I think it was because she didn't feel like she knew him anymore. The last time they saw each other, Sakura was trying to make Sasuke stay, but so much has happened since then, and I think she's realized that Sasuke was never even nice to her. She just fawned over him because he was the coolest guy around. They've grown up since then and Sakura has matured. She never loved him, but we were all still best friends. And she loved having Sasuke back too.

He let her go, and she began the questions. Why did he leave? What happened? The usual questions. He told her that he left to save me and she was elated to figure out that he didn't leave out of malice for the leaf but out of love for me and the village. They caught up, and we all started talking over some more tea. I had cleaned up the mess while they were having their hug, it was only fair that I cleaned it up too after all that Sakura did for me.

Eventually we told her that Sasuke and I were together, she was taken aback a little at first. It was shocking news to her, but she supported the relationship. She had mentioned that her and her steady boyfriend of about a year now from the Sand were getting married I was so happy for her. I'm glad too, he was a nice guy. She stayed over for dinner, which she ended up actually making because Sasuke and I were inept at cooking. Except for my exemplary skills at making instant ramen. We shared stories of what happened while I was gone, and I told her about how I had to get through the Sound Village. We all had a good laugh at that, it was quite funny actually. Apparently Shikamaru and Temari were now a steady couple and Choji even found a girlfriend from the Lighting Nation. And Sai and Ino were also on the verge of getting together. They weren't official but everyone knew, including Sai, that Ino liked him. He even had some feelings of his own for her, but their relationship was a work in progress due to Sai's difficulties with emotions. We were all growing up finally and I only realized that now. After being gone for a while, I looked at my friends as adults, not kids anymore. At around ten, Sakura left and Sasuke and I would fall asleep together soon after that.

Chapter 12 (Home)

Sasuke woke me up in the morning by, not so gently, jumping on top of me.

"Ah! What the hell teme?!" I screamed as I woke up from the weight of his shirtless body crushing my ankle.

"Get up dobe! You have visitors!" Sasuke said rather cheerfully.

"Hmmpf, the only thing I want to do right now is strangle you for crushing my ankle," I said groggily getting a hold on Sasuke, "then I want to kiss that smirk off your face." And taking a hold of Sasuke , I kissed him firmly. I bit his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me. And I dove my tongue inside of his mouth, looking for any kind of revenge I could get for the pain caused by him unto my ankle. Sasuke let out a low moan into the kiss and I held him tightly to my body. The feeling of his bare skin against mine was amazing.

But then I remembered how much my ankle hurt, and I bit that amazing little tongue of his.

"What the hell dobe?!" Sasuke screamed as he threw a punch at me.

"That's for my ankle teme! That really hurt!" Sasuke laughed at this and started fighting with me. He got in a solid jab in the stomach, while I kneed him in the groin pretty hard. Eventually though he ended up pinning me to the bed, and kissing me. Somehow our fighting turned into kissing and molesting each other. I forgot about the pain in my ankle and stomach and liked where this was going.

"See? I told you guys that they were a couple!"

I stopped enjoying my breakfast immediately and turned to see all of our friends standing in the doorway to our room. I pushed Sasuke off of me and he fell to the ground laughing his ass off. I hopped out of bed to put some clothes on, to avoid further embarrassment. Before I realized I was only in my boxers and had a clear hard on from the activities I was participating in only a moment ago. Everyone was dying by now and I quickly put on some pants and a shirt.

"Wow Sakura," Ino chimed in, "you really

lying about Sasuke and Naruto being a thing!" She said as they all snickered at me. I was as red as a tomato and grabbed Sasuke up by his shoulders and was about to throw another punch, before Shikamaru pulled me off of him

"Naruto! Stop, we were just having a laugh! Don't beat up your boyfriend for kissing you good morning," he said while clearly making fun of me.

"Shut up! Shikamaru or i'll kick your ass after I kick Sasuke's!" Sasuke had regained control of his laughter and my anger at him and the embarrassment I felt started to subside. I fell onto my bed and actually started laughing myself. Sasuke came over to the bed apologized and gave me an 'I'm sorry' kiss. Even though I wasn't all that mad.

"So looks like the great Naruto and Sasuke really are together! That's wonderful!" Ino said again. I smiled at her and confirmed to everyone that yes Sasuke and I are a thing. Apparently Sasuke had woken up before me and everyone had come over to see us after what Sakura had told them all. Sasuke was talking with them all for an hour or so before they all understood what happened. And I guess they all wanted to make a fool out of me for a while.

"You mean to tell me that was your idea Sasuke?" I asked as I scarfed down some eggs left over from the breakfast Sakura had made them all a little while ago.

"Yep, I asked if they all wanted to witness an angry and horny Naruto at the same time, and well, no one objected." He said smirking at me.

"You're going to die later, you know?" I said staring knives at him.

"Oh Naruto, you can deal with Sasuke in

way you want to, after we all leave!" Chouji said, insinuating that I was going to 'deal with him' in a sexual way. Which probably wasn't wrong.

A deep blush crossed my face, but it was my turn to get back at Sasuke, and I looked right at him saying, "Oh you know, I'll deal with you later." And it was Sasuke's turn to blush as everyone knew what I meant by that.

We all shared stories and caught back up with each other. Everyone was supportive of our relationship, which was a relief. Sasuke had explained why he left, and everyone understood better. Some people had resented him for leaving but now, knowing the full story they all accepted him back again. We all laughed together for hours at my kitchen table, we played games and hung out like it was the old days again. All too soon though it was already 9 o'clock and our friends started to disperse. First Hinata and Kiba left, we all raised an eyebrow at that. Then slowly but surely everyone else followed. And by 10 it was just Sasuke, Sakura and I cleaning up what the day had done to my apartment.

"Thanks again Sakura! You really are a lifesaver when it comes to cleaning." I said as I waived her goodbye as she left for her home. It was 11 by now and I was slumped. I was leaning on Sasuke's chest as he sat and stared at the ceiling.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he got up from the couch, pushing me off of him.

"Hn?" I groaned, but got no answer in return. Instead he went into our bedroom and came back out another minute later, with quite a large duffel bag packed full.

" Come with me," he got up and pulled me off the couch, leading me out the door. It wasn't really like Sasuke to do something so spontaneous, but I loved it.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I got a rush from the cool night air.

"Somewhere I haven't been at in a long time." Well, that really clears things up. He hasn't been anywhere near here in a long time. He kept pulling me though. Never letting go out my hand as he kept forcing my feet to keep pace with him.

We eventually reached our old practice grounds. We trained here together when we were young, and I would always come here whenever I was frustrated and think about things, usually my mind would wonder to Sasuke though. I remember he always used to beat me, he'd never be the one to start the fights either. God I just wanted everyone's approval back then, ironically, now the one person's approval I need is Sasuke.

The trees were scarred from years of preaching there, most of the damage actually occurred after Sasuke left, as we all got stronger. We inflicted more damage into the defenseless foliage. I wondered if we fought now, who would come out on top?

Sasuke brought me to an area that had a a very large amount of damage to it, the canopy of the trees was actually gone and you could see the sky from it. The surrounding trees that didn't get obliterated sort of seemed like a picture frame when you looked into the sky. He sat us down and grabbed some blankets that had been stuffed into the duffel bag. We laid down and looked up at the sky, just lying there next to each other with nothing but the sounds of the creatures of the night to fill the void of sound.

"Sasuke… do you like being back here? I'm sorry to ask, but there were a lot of bad memories here for you, and I can't help but to wonder what you think of being back?" I asked. I had to ask him, the question had been in my mind for a while now, but I needed to let Sasuke and I settle in a bit more before I could ask him how he really felt about being back

His only response was craning his neck up to me and gently kissing my lips. He put his hand on my cheek and ever so slightly shifted so that he was almost on top of me. The kiss didn't escalate though, he kept it sensual and delicate. It was really an amazing kiss, the way his lips moved on mine was like magic and the way his lips fit perfectly against mine made it seem like they were made for each other.

When he broke the kiss, I opened my eyes to see two beautiful dark gray eyes staring right back at me. His face took my breath away. He was so perfect and even though he didn't answer my question, I had a feeling I knew his answer.

"As long as I'm here with you, then no I don't just like being back, I love being back." He said, still caressing my cheek with his hand. His thumb trailed over my lips and I slightly opened my lips as his thumb continued to trail over them. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hands on me. I would never be sick of his touch, especially when I didn't haven't it for so long. The more I look back on that time Sasuke was gone, the more I realize how big a part he was to me. When he was gone, I never felt whole. And now, with him back, I finally feel like one, with him here, I'm whole. And honestly, I didn't care how sappy any of this sounded to me, it was the truth.

"I love you too teme," I finally said, once again opening my eyes to Sasuke staring down at me. What was different this time was, that he was smiling. I knew he never smiled much, and I absolutely loved when he smiled for me. Even if it was a smile one, it still made me happy every time I saw him smiling.

"I love your smile Sasuke," I said. His hand still on my cheek. He bent his head back down and began kissing my neck. I turned my neck to the right to give him better access and he went right for my weak spot. I let out a moan and it only egged him on further. He kissed his way up to my mouth, making sure to leave a mark before he left my neck. I didn't know how many marks were on my body from him, too many to count really.

When he finally reached my lips, the kiss was unlike the one last, it was feverish and he rolled on top, straddling me. He lightly ran his tongue on my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth to him. His tongue entered my mouth and started attacking mine right away. The kiss was hot and he started rolling his hips into my pelvis and I thrusted upwards back at him. I moaned into the kiss and I felt Sasuke's hand run through my hair. With his other hand he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to take it off of me. He broke away from the kiss and I moaned in disappointment and pouted at him as he stared down at me and my naked chest.

"God you've gotten sexy," He said as he smirked at me and slowly descended on me, kissing my neck again. I turned my head and he started sucking just above my collarbone.

"Mmmhhhmm," I moaned loudly, I could feel his tongue lick me and thought about what I really wanted to be licked by him. Sasuke took his mouth off of my neck, and my skin smacked back, hearing it, I knew there was going to be a hickey there tomorrow, "You're mine dobe, and I want everyone to know it." He said as he began kissing lower on my body, making his way to my nipples. He took my nipple into his mouth and could feel him take it between his teeth. He rolled my nipple between his teeth and his tongue flicked at it, making me moan out his name.

"Ahh, Sasuke. mhhhm." I said while running my hands through his gorgeous hair. He then took his teeth off of it and began sucking on it with his lips, causing it to elongate in his mouth. He then started pinching the other, neglected one, and rolled it between his fingers.

"Hnnghh!" I half moaned half screamed out as he pinched it just a little too hard, "Ahh fuck teme!" I moaned again, savoring the feeling of all of his attention on my two nipples.

Eventually, he made his way down my stomach and halted when he got to my pants. He looked up at me and I nodded back at him, granting him permission to take things further(even though he never needed my permission to take things further). He slowly undid the button and zipped down the zipper and pulled off my pants leaving me in only my boxers, with an obvious member making a tent out of my boxers.

The cool night air, was hitting me all over, but I shoved my coldness to the back of my head, I had more important things to do then to worry about being cold, at the moment.

Sasuke then took my clothed member into his hand and rubbed up and down, making me moan out in response.

"Mhhmm, Sasuke, please… I need more." I said, already begging him.

"We'll get there, don't worry," He said, sliding back up my body to kiss me again, making sure his hand kept rubbing on my hard cock, "I'm in no rush tonight. And I'm going to savour you." He said breaking away from the kiss to see my expression when he squeezed especially hard on me. My face contorted and my lips shaped into an 'O' formation and a silent "ohhh" came from me. He was evil, and I loved every minute it.

"God, fuck Sasuke," I said, starting to pant quicker as he increased his pace, stroking my erect cock, "Please! Teme, I really need you now." I said, raising my voice this time in need of his touch.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that," Sasuke said, smirking at me. I growled at him, and quickly moved, pushing him to the ground. I landed on top of him and reveled in his surprised expression at the turning of the tables just now.

"Do not make me beg more for it," I said as I grinded into him, and could already feel Sasuke's member press against his pants. I decided to attack his neck and his shirt at the same time, and quickly got his shirt off and a hickie onto his neck. I needed him now though, and I couldn't wait much longer. Although I had a feeling Sasuke was going to make me wait anyways. I skipped his stomach and went straight for the pants. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in only his boxers as well as myself. I reclaimed my position on top of him, and started thrusting our hard cocks against each other again. The less material made all the difference and I started moaning at the feeling of his clothed cock on mine. All I could think about was fucking him right here, right now. I needed his sweet ass on my cock, and I needed it bad. In fact, I wanted him to beg for it. I wanted him to beg me to fuck him. Just the thought of him begging me made me a hundred times harder and I thrusted harder and faster into him. He moaned out loudly and I knew he needed me badly.

Trying to escalate things quickly, I pulled off my boxers and tossed them aside. I attempted to do the same to Sasuke, but he caught my hands and stopped me. My free, unclothed cock, was now pressing into his, and I knew he wanted me just as fast and hard as I did too. Yet he kept his composure and held onto my hands while he sucked on my neck. Catching me off guard, he flipped us over and found himself on top of me once again.

"Mhhhm Sasukkeee'" I moaned, as he spared no time in stuffing my cock in his mouth. I looked down at him and saw his eyes looking straight at me again, and I almost came right there. I bit my lip hard and brushed my hands in his hair, urging him to keep going. He bobbed his head up and down on my cock, taking all of it in and all of it out, every time. Then, he just paid attention to the tip, lightly licking my slit, "Oh god yes, mmmhhhm fuck Sasuke, don't stop!" I thrusted my hips into his mouth and looked down at the sexy Uchiha sucking me off. It really was a sight to be seen. He was so sexy, and by now he was really skilled at it. The way his lips moved on me… he could make me cum in a matter of seconds…

"Hnng!" I moaned out loudly, "Sasuke! Fuck, ahh yes… wait… no I don't want to cum so fa-" and before I could even get out my last word, he took my completely erect cock out of his mouth and captured my lips in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and rolled us around once again.

"Hn, Dobe! Ugh, stop… doing… that!" Sasuke yelled at me, saying each word between my thrusts into him and kisses on his neck.

"I told you, I need you now Sas. I meant it!" I said ravaging his neck. I knew I had him distracted from the noises I was eliciting from him and took this chance to peel his boxers off successfully, "Damn you Uzumaki!" Sasuke said, not really sounding too mad about his lack of clothing.

I sat up and straddled him, out cocks were brushed up against one another, and we were staring straight at each other, "Sasuke?" I asked, slowly moving my hips into him.

"Hn-hnng?" Was all he could manage to get out.

"I really need you right now," I said as I slowly ran my hands up and down his chest,"Please? Can I please have you?" I pinched his nipple and he whined under me, making me shudder out of pure lust for him, "Please don't make me wait any longer teme," I kept slowly thrusting into him and brought one finger up to his mouth. He looked me dead in the eye as he slowly popped my appendage inside his mouth. Wordlessly agreeing to letting me fuck the shit out of him right now. I had won the battle and was about the pillage him.

After he got my finger nice and wet, I descended on his body stopping when I was between his legs. I started to rub his cock and I slowly pushed in the finger at the same time.

"Ohhhh, oh yeah," Sasuke moaned at the intrusion. I felt him buck into my hand and I increased the pace of rubbing and added a second finger. It had been too long since I last had Sasuke, and I wanted this to be really good.

"Hnnn, ugh Narutoo," Sasuke moaned a little louder, "Please faster… I need more,"

"Now who's the one who wants to speed up?" I said seductively, "But your wish is my command teme." I started to scissor my fingers inside his hot, wet ass. Making sure he was stretched out well and good. He moaned in complaint, he really needed me inside of him, but I didn't want to hurt him at all. I only wanted to make Sasuke feel pleasured.

"Dobe… please I need

" Sasuke moaned and thrusted his ass on my fingers, almost screaming out when he impaled himself on his prostate.

"Alright Sasuke, you win," I said, taking my fingers out of him. I went up and kissed him passionately again and positioned my cock right in front of his yearning asshole. I lightly ran my tongue on his lip and he opened his mouth to me. I let my tongue roam around inside of his mouth and I finally caught his own tongue and twisted them together. The feeling of his wet tongue on mine made me want him too much and I slowly started to push inside of him.

"Ahh, hnng dobe. Yes finally!" Sasuke screamed as I entered.

"God I fucking need you so bad right now Sas!" I said, trying to control myself and work my way in slowly.

"Ah god, yes I do too Naruto! Please fuck my ass hard, I need your cock in me so bad right now, I need you to fuck me right now! Please baby thrust into me so hard, I want you to make me scream your name!" He made me lose all control over myself, and I slammed the rest of the way into him, and I crashed onto his prostate.

"OH FUCK NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as I hit him. I continued to thrust into him hard and fast, he picked up his legs and bent and opened them more to me.

"Ah, fuck Naruto please more!" Sasuke screamed, I tried to pick up the pace but fucking him on the ground like this wasn't enabling me to fully fuck him, Sasuke and I needed more.

"Come here Sasuke, we're doing this, just like our first time," I growled at him as I bent down and pulled him into my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I stood up, and walked us over to a tree for support, still with my twitching cock in his ass. I pushed him hard against the tree and smashed my lips against his. He started to bob up and down on my cock and I timed my thrusts so I matched perfectly with his rhythm.

"Oh god Sasuke, yeah bounce on me… fuck you're so hot and tight, I could fuck you all night!" I moaned as he started dropping himself harder onto me. He put his arms around me and brought my face to his and he kissed me eagerly. He soon moved away from my lips and started to kiss my neck, I moaned in response. His lips just felt so amazing on me, I couldn't help but moan whenever they were touching me.

"Ah, Naruto… I'm close, please… ah fuck," Sasuke breathed onto my neck.

"Hnng, me too teme, god your ass is so fucking tight! Ah, god.. fuck Sasuke…" I moaned.

"Ah Naruto! Ah… ah… fuck me… fuck … me… harder! Ah, please Naruto make me cum!" He moaned between each of my thrusts straight into his prostate.

"Oh fuck Sasuke, scream my name when you cum. I want to hear you scream my name!" I unwrapped his legs around me and I held him by his legs against the tree, letting me slam into him harder.

"Oh god Naruto yes! Oh fuck Naruto, Naruto! Yes god fill me up... NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed into the woods as he came all over my stomach.

the feeling tipped me over the edge and I cried out in pleasure as I came into Sasuke's beautiful ass, "Ah Sasuke! YES!" I screamed after waves and waves of cum bursted out of me and into Sasuke.

"Oh god Naruto, yes fill me up! I want to feel you in me!" Sasuke moaned as more cum landed on my stomach. We fell to the ground out of exhaustion and landing on top of him with my softening cock still in him. It just felt so right there, I didn't even want to leave him.

"Mhhm teme, that was amazing." I whispered to him, rolling myself off of him and lying next to him.

"Yeah it sure was Naru." Sasuke said curling up next to me. He put his head on my chest and curled up in a ball. I put my arms around him and sat up against the tree.

We laid like this for awhile, just taking it all in, when Sasuke stood up and grabbed the blanket a few feet away. He came back and put it over the both of us, warming us up some. He then laid back down in the position he was before.

"You know, you looked pretty damn sexy walking to get that blanket. You look great naked," I said chuckling and taking his chin in my hand, I turned it up to face me and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Are you making fun of me dobe?" He mumbled through the kiss.

"Not at all, you seriously do," I mumbled back, deepening the chaste kiss. Turning it to a more heated one. I put my hand on his cheek and turned my body towards him, our naked bodies just barely touching each other, "Mhh, I'm about ready for round two right about now…?" I said breaking the kiss and looking him in the eyes, with my award winning smile. I knew he could never resist me, when I looked at him like this. I opened my eyes real big and slightly bit my bottom lip. And I could see the want in his eyes as well. I gently started to grind our hardening members together and elicited a husky yet needy moan from Sasuke.

"Mhhm, okay. But close your eyes I want to surprise you…" Sasuke said as he stood up. I obeyed and closed my eyes waiting for my surprise. I heard him walk a few feet away and rumble through the night. I honestly had no idea what he was doing, I couldn't hear him anymore and it had been about a minute, it seemed too long. And when I opened my eyes, he was nowhere in sight…

"That little fucker!" I yelled out. "Sasuke, where the hell did you go?" I said, standing up and uncovering myself from the warmth of the blanket, exposing myself to the cool night air.

"If you want me, then I guess you'll just have to catch me." Sasuke said, popping out from behind a tree. And just like that he started running away into the night.

I started to run after him but soon stopped after I felt cool air hit parts that it shouldn't be touching, and realized I was still naked myself. I quickly darted back to our set up and saw that Sasuke only left me with my pants, no shirt, no underwear. Nothing but the duffel bag, blanket and pants. I threw the pants on and said "fuck it" to the bag and blanket. It was too much of a pain to stuff the blanket in there in the first place and didn't think anybody would find it here until tomorrow. And I started running for Sasuke. I really had absolutely no idea where he went but I assumed he was heading back into town, probably on his way home. So that's where I was headed, I followed as much as I could until I lost him in the night the first time. And made up my own route the rest of the way. When I finally got back to civilization, it had to have been one in the morning already. The town was deserted, which I was glad about since I didn't really need one of my first days back making me look like a fool to the rest of the town. I slowed down to a jog, not because I was tired or anything I just didn't want to miss Sasuke if I ran past him too fast…

Anyways, as I was running through the streets, there were always the few people still out. And I most certainly got some weird looks from them . And that's when I noticed Ichiraku's. I stopped mid job, right in front of the place. I hadn't eaten in there in so long, and it reminded me of how different everything was now. Back then, when we were without Sasuke, I wasn't unhappy twentyfour seven, but there was always something missing, that was Sasuke of course. And I knew that, ever since he left, I knew that there was always going to be a void in me until he returned. I remembered all the good times I had there. Eating with the guys after a long mission. Or just going there myself after a hard day's training. Ichiraku's was always there for me. I don't think I was ever in a bad mood when I was there. And I was very thankful, to the old man who worked there for that. And then I got to thinking, that I can enjoy Ichiraku's with Sasuke now. And a smile came across my face. Just thinking about all the great times that were to come in my life made me fill with happiness. I swear if anyone saw me right now they'd probably think I was either in love with Ichiraku's, since i was staring at the place the whole time, or that I was a complete idiot. Knowing me, they'd probably think the latter.

"What are you so happy about dobe?" The sound brought me back to real life. I was in sort of a trance just thinking about Sasuke. And his voice was the one that brought me back to real life. When I actually realized it was him, I saw him sitting at one of the tables at Ichiraku's. I couldn't believe I didn't see him there before. Man I really was oblivious sometimes…

"Teme! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and started running for him. He quickly darted out of his seat and I was running after him down the street. There was no doubt he was faster than me, but I could still keep up with him most of the time, "Sasuke, stop running so I can rip your head off! What the hell kind of person just runs off like that?!" I screamed at him about fifty feet ahead of me. I mean, I was mad at him, but I knew it was just a joke. And honestly he got me pretty good. But that didn't negate the fact that I missed out on my surprise and I wanted my revenge. I was going to either tear him apart when we got home or I was going to kill him, I hadn't decided yet.

"We both know, you can't catch me Naruto!" Sasuke said as he turned around and started to run backwards. Of course he had that smug look on his face, and I took this opportunity to really start going 100% at him. I was closing the gap, but he too noticed the less distance between us and turned back around and quickly ran down an alley. I was running to fast and wasn't quite agile enough to turn myself that quickly and overshot the alley. When I finally got to the alley, it was deserted. Obviously Sasuke was down here. Two tall structures made up the alley and he couldn't have climbed either that ast. But there were plenty of things to hide behind, there were countless dumpsters for all the stores back on the main street.

"Sasuke, there's no running now… you might as well give up now. If you came out of your hiding spot, I'd catch you, and honestly I don't think you want that. So why don't you just surrender now?" I said softly, trying to intimidate him. Although he wasn't one to be intimidated easily. I was slowly making my way down the alley, he couldn't have gotten too far down, could he? I made sure to check behind every dumpster and every other thing that he could have hid behind. But when I got about halfway down the alley, without finding him I started to doubt myself. Where the hell was he? Could he see me now, looking confused? If he could, I probably looked like an idiot to him. And that's when something hit me, pushing me to the wall behind me. It was Sasuke. I tried to pry him off of me and strangle him at the same time, but it was no use. He had the element of surprise on his side, and he easily had me beaten, there was no way to get out between the wall and him. And soon I found myself trying less and less to get him off of me. His relentless sucking and nipping of my neck, made my urge to get him off close to none.

"Hn I see you've given up huh?" Sasuke mumbled into my neck.

"Not yet, you've won the battle but not the war, trust me, I'll get you back for this teme."

I moaned back at him. I mean, when could I ever resist his kisses? That's right, never.

He started grinding into me and I didn't even try to hold back my noises. It was one in the morning and I'm sure there was no one around.

"Ah Sasuke… mhhhm" I said, grinding back into him. It was like electricity whenever he touched me like this. The feeling escalated throughout my body, making me incredibly hot for him. I could feel my manhood rising and suddenly felt the need for more of him. And dammit if I wasn't going to get it. I reached for his pants and started to unzip them. I got them undone when Sasuke took my hands and held them above my head, with only one of his. It was so sexy to be in this position with Sasuke on me like this.

"Ugh Sasuke, you're so sexy," I moaned, with his hand holding mine above us, he elongated his stomach, just barely showing his sexy 'v' he had. I fumbled my hands through his hair while he kissed me roughly. It really was a kiss for dominance, and damn if I was going to let him win. This kiss right now felt like the kiss that determined who was going to take who. And hell no was I going to let him take me right now. Even though he was in a more dominant position, that could easily be reversed. Our lips were crashing against each others. Every movement we were trying to beat the other, trying to stick out tongues in each others mouths. I bit his bottom lips harshly and he half moaned half squealed out in pain as I did so. he eased back a bit, trying to set back from the kiss a bit, I took this chance to pounce on him and I plunged my tongue deep inside of his mouth. Our tongues battled each other. And Sasuke was fighting a losing battle, my tongue quickly overcame his and I roamed the rest of his mouth in my victory. Sasuke let out a deep and throaty moan when I reconnected out tongues. This time, I wasn't fighting to win, so it was slower and more sensual. Instead of tackling our tongues at each other, I rubbed mine against his, and he let me. I needed to change our positions, Sasuke's hands were still holding mine above me and I didn't want to be dominated by him anymore. So I started thrusting my groin into his harder and faster. I could feel his hard cock crashing into mine, and my need for him only increased. He returned my actions and started rubbing harder into me as well. We both started panting and breathing harder, the feeling of our cocks touching each other, but were still clothed, was driving the both of us mad. Finally Sasuke broke and continued undoing his own pants, and I started to really like where this was going. I took this chance to change our positions and I pushed him against the wall this time. He and I both knew I had him dominated and he accepted his glorious fate. I began to undo my own pants as well, when all of a sudden Sasuke stopped me and undid my pants instead. He pulled them off and pulled them down leaving the both of us in our boxers. I stepped out of my pants and threw my hands up Sasuke's shirt searching for his nipple. I pulled up his shirt to show his bare chest and sunk my mouth onto his nipple

"Oh fuck, Naruto. Mmmh that's right, suck on my nipple good. I know you wanna suck on it." God Sasuke was hot, I loved the way he was talking, it was so fucking sexy. I wanted him to beg me the way he was talking right now.

"Hnng, I do. I love biting and sucking on your helpless nipples. I know another place that wants to be sucked on though." I mewled as I brought my hand down and cupped his boxers.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned in response, "Ah fuck yeah you do. I need you to suck on me so bad right now. I want your wet hot tongue all over me, then I want your swelling cock inside of me. God, I want you so bad right now Naruto." Sasuke moaned as he squirmed underneath my touch. I bit down hard on his nipple and kneeled infront of him, licking and sucking my way down his body, pulling his boxers off simultaneously. The I ran my tongue up his thigh, stopping just short of his raging hard on. And did the same to the other side, except I lightly ran my tongue over his balls, Sasuke was weak against me, moaning uncontrollably.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "Stop teasing me," I then looked him up in the eye and lightly flicked my tongue over his slit, "Oh you really shouldn't have done that Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What are you going to do abo-" I was cut off by Sasuke's hands on the back of my head, pushing my mouth onto his steamy cock.

"Oh fuck yeah Naruto, that's what I'm going to do about it." Sasuke said, thrusting his hips into my mouth aggressively and pulling on my hair, pushing his cock further down my throat.

I enjoyed it so much, I didn't think that my cock could get any harder, but the way that Sasuke was dominating my mouth right now, somehow more blood rushed into my member.

I was making gurgling noises from his cock being shoved so far down my throat. I thought I was going to gag or choke on him, but somehow his massive cock fit perfectly down my throat.

I couldn't take anymore of it and slithered my hand down my boxers and started rubbing myself. The urge was too great and I needed relief.

"Oh so me face fucking you has gotten you turned on huh?" Sasuke said menacingly. I only nodded and moaned slightly in response, confirming his prediction to the best of my ability while he continued to shove his cock roughly down my throat, "Well why don't you have a break then." Sasuke said as he stopped and kneeled down to the ground in front of me.

"Besides for me aggressively face fucking you dobe, I still want your cock in me really bad right now." He said, his tone going from dominating and menacing to pleading and needy.

"Well what are you going to do about that then?" I said with my sultriest voice. Just then Sasuke threw two fingers into his mouth and then started to penetrate himself right in front of me. His face was so hot, I knew he longed for my cock and just his fingers wasn't enough. But he still took anything he could get.

"Mhhmmm Naruto, yeah right there. Please harder baby, I want you so bad. Please fuck my tight little ass so hard." He moaned as he looked me right in the eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Whenever you're ready Sasuke," I said standing up with my back against the wall. Watching as he pleasured himself on the ground. He fell on his side on the ground with his knees tucked into his body so he could get more of his fingers inside of himself.

"Ah Naruto! Yes right there!" Sasuke yelled as he put in another third finger dry into himself.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you're ready" I said. He stopped finger fucking himself and stood up. He pulled my boxers down and kissed me lightly. He put his arms around my neck and threw his legs around my waist. I caught his legs and Sasuke lowered his ass onto my cock.

"OOh fuck Naruto! Yes!" Sasuke screamed, "God I love the feeling of your cock in my ass! Fuck me good and hard Naruto please!"

"Fuck Sasuke just keep talking like that, you're such a little cock slut. You want me so bad don't you? You just want me to fuck your little ass so you can't walk for days don't you?" I said, thrusting hard up into Sasuke. He was bouncing on my cock so needily.

"Oh god, yes Naruto! I want you to make it so that I can't walk for days! Please I wanna be your cock slut! I want you in me, fucking me everyday!" God yes hit right there baby! Yes!" Sasuke moaned especially hard as I thrusted as hard as I could, long and deep right into his prostate.

"You like it when I hit you there don't you Sasuke?" I moaned as I kept pounding into him, "Fuck Sasuke, I'm close. God your ass feels so good. God I going to cum!"

"Oh god Naruto, yes me too!" Sasuke said, stuffing his face into my neck, "Yes ah Naruto...right there, don't stop. Please Naruto! Ah… ah… uhhgh… please I'm so close Naruto. Make me cum please! Ah… fuck… NARUTO! Sasuke screamed as his cum shot all over our stomachs.

As Sasuke came all over me, he clenched his ass around my cock, "Oh fuck Sasuke, oh fuck!" I screamed, cumming after another thrust into his delightful body.

I slid down the wall and sat on the round, with Sasuke straddling me, with me still inside him.

"You know, I could go for another round. But I don't think we should make it as public as we just did…" Sasuke said purring his words into my ear.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sasuke slid off of me and stood up, pulling on his boxers and pants. I also stood up, but only put on my boxers before challenging Sasuke, "First one to the house gets to decide whether to top or bottom!" I said, running for the house. I knew Sasuke would never back down from a challenge, after all, we were rivals. Just rivals in love. And sure enough, as I turned back I saw Sasuke running up right behind me.

"I'm faster than you dobe, you'll never win!" Sasuke said, closing the gap between us. After I could practically feel his breath on the back of my neck, I immediately came to a halt, and Sasuke ran right into me. He fell to the ground and I continued running for the house, we were so close, and I knew I had him now. I kept up my pace, but the run seemed longer than usual and I had an odd feeling in my stomach...

As I finally got to the door I opened it and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, with his hands underneath his head, staring up into the ceiling.

"How the fuck did you get here before me?!" I questioned absolutely bewildered at how he beat me.

"So apparently you still suck at genjutsu huh?" Sasuke said, smirking at me as he got up from the couch.

"Damn! I hate you, you know that right?" I said smiling at him, amazed at how easily he beat me. I wondered whether or not I actually could beat him if we fought. I've wondered before but I always thought I'd come out the victor. Sasuke now had me worried whether or not that'd be the case.

"Hn, doubtful." He said, holding the smirk on his face as he walked towards me. I grabbed him and put my arms around his waist and held him close to me. He put his arms around my neck and we stood there for a while.

"I wish I hated you, then I'd fight you and win." I said nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mhhm, yeah right, you couldn't beat me even if I had a hand tied behind my back." He said, lightly grinding his groin into mine.

"It'd just make it that much easier for me to beat you actually, you'd have no chance even if I fought you and kakashi at the same time!" Sasuke laughed at that, and grabbed my lips with his kissing me innocently, slowly and lightly moving his lips perfectly timed with mine.

"Alright, I guess that was a little farfetched, wasn't it?" I admitted between kisses.

"Mm-hm," Sasuke mumbled, "So should I fuck you? Or let you fuck me again... for the third time tonight?"

"Hmm… good question. It's a win-win whenever it's with you, so whatever you want baby." I said picking Sasuke up bridal style and walking us to the bedroom. I threw him onto the bed, admiring his perfect body. I loved how slender his waist was, but still he was stunningly strong. He had hidden muscles, he was perfect. The curve his waist made was just so fucking sexy, I wanted him again, I hope I could have him again, "You know, being an uke

in your name, so maybe I should top again...?" I said, smiling and drooling at Sasuke's beautiful body.

"You know, I think I'm a little too cold from the outside, we should take a nice hot shower together, and then maybe I'll let you have me there." Sasuke offered with that devilish smile he's wore on his face too many times to count.

"How about a bath instead?" I asked behind my back as I walked to the bathroom.

"Hn," Was all I got in response, but his tone made it seem like he liked the idea. I started running the water, making sure the temperature was nice and hot. I reached under the sink and grabbed the bubbles that have been sitting there for months unused. The bubbles were supposed to give off the aroma of feeling like you were in a forest. It had been so long since I last used them, but I distinctly remembered how much it really did smell like the woods.

I got the bottle from Sakura for my birthday last year. And sat down on the edge of the bath. At that time, I was extremely depressed. I was always so sad around my birthday, all I could ever think about was Sasuke. And on the day that was supposed to be all about me, where I got what I wanted from the people I loved, well without Sasuke, who was who I wanted and a loved one, without him birthdays were just a bleak reminder that he left me behind.

I always knew that there were more reasons as to why Sasuke left, but around my birthday, my ego diminished. My confidence tumbled, and when Sakura got me that stupid bottle of bubbles whenever I used it, all I could think about was again, Sasuke. The scent of the leaves and trees filling my nostrils. I would close my eyes and sink down low in the bath and replay memories of the two of us, and the times we had in the woods. I had played these memories thousands of times, but the never went away. Usually time heals a wounded heart, but as time went on, nothing healed. In fact, things got progressively worse, to the point that I would fake missions and reports just so I could search for him. It go so bag, Sasuke filled my thoughts almost twenty-four seven. The memories of him escalated to the point of hallucinations. I would be walking in the street and see him out of the corner of my eye, and when I looked back he'd be there just looking at me. No emotion whatsoever. Then someone would pass by between my hallucination and me and Sasuke wouldn't be there after my view of him was no longer obstructed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at me, "What the hell?" He said rushing to turn the water off. I didn't even realize how much it had overflown on the bathroom floor. I hadn't even realized that the back side of my pants were soaked from the water, and that I had been staring at the bubbles, lost in my thoughts, the whole time.

"Uhh sorry…" I said, feeling glum.

"You alright dobe?" Sasuke asked smiling as he kneeled down to my level in front of me. I nodded my head, "Sometimes you just lose it. You get in your head a lot don't you?"

"Only when I'm thinking about you." I said truthfully, looking into his eyes, with complete seriousness. I think I took him by surprise when I said that, changing the mood from whimsical and fun to a much more serious note. His face showed it too. He went from the beautiful smiling Sasuke, to one that had a slight frown on his face. I felt bad, all I did was tell the truth. But that made Sasuke's smile fade away. I loved it when he smiled and I wanted it back.

"Sasuke, I was just thinking about you. I'm sorry don't get all sad please." I said with my puppy dog eyes, that I knew he was weaker than. I smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood..

"Only if you tell me what you were thinking about." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, I think he seemed a little insecure. Did I make him uncomfortable?

"Oh teme, do you feel awkward about the fact that you took my mind away?" I said, now laughing.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hit me over the head, but I was in a much more tactical place. He was kneeled on his knees and I was slightly above him, sitting on the edge of the bath. After I took the blow to my head, I set the bubbles on the sink and jumped him, wrestling him to the ground.

"That hurt teme!" I yelled.

"Like I care! I just want to know what you were thinking about me." Sasuke struggled against me, but I had the upper hand the entire time, and he stood no chance. I eventually pinned him to the floor. The water still smothered the floor and we were both soaked from head to toe.

"Ha! Gotcha teme" I smirked, bending my head down to kiss him on the cheek, "C'mon, the water's still hot you know?" I said trying to get him in the tub with me, "It's a little too full though… so I'll just let some water out then we can hop right in!" I got up from the ground and took off my uncomfortably soaked shirt, and let some water drain from the bathtub.

"C'mon Sas, get up." I said, reaching my hand out to him. He took it and got up from the floor, dripping wet. His sexy hair stuck to him like it did whenever someone got done working out. I helped him take his shirt off and threw it on top of the toilet seat. Sasuke returned the favor and did the same to me. Both of our gorgeous bodies were glistening in their dampness. I oogled at Sasuke's lean and toned stomach and wrapped my arms around his waist and brought our bodies close to each other.

"Ughh," I moaned, "Sasuke you make me so hot," I growled at him, putting my hands on on his obliques and grinding into him.

"Mhhmm Naruto come on, he said pulling me towards the tub. Sasuke kneeled down infront of me and started to undo my soaked pants. After mine were off, I helped him with his own and soon the both of us we solely in our boxers, both of us showcasing our protruding members proudly. I caught Sasuke staring at my groin and he started panting and I swear I heard a moan come from him.

"God Sasuke, you really know how to turn me on…" Sasuke looked up to me and quickly looked away, blushing after I caught him staring at me, "God teme, if you blush like that all night I'm going to have to take advantage of that perfect little body of yours. I want to know what you were thinking about just now that made you start panting like that. What exactly was I doing to you," I said lowly to him as I inched ever closer to him, "Do you want me to do that to you, right now? Just tell me and I'll make sure to fulfill any of your wishes."

Sasuke started getting hot and bothered again and I moved in for the kill. I closed the space between Sasuke and I and caressed my lips on his neck. With my arms around him, I pulled him even closer to me. Sasuke opened his neck to me and started panting faster and faster.

"Ahh Naruto," Sasuke moaned as he started to grind his hips into mine. I gladly reciprocated the feeling and moved my hips in tune with his.

"Ah, ah Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out louder.

"You like this Sasuke?" I teasingly said to him, "You want more?"

"Yes please, I need you." Sasuke pleaded with me and clawed at my bare back as our hips continued to move with each other. I could feel his hard erection rubbing against mine. And I too needed Sasuke, and bad.

"Mhhm Sasuke, let's get in the water or else it'll get cold." I said. Sasuke grunted in accord and I moved my hands downward on his back and hooked his boxers with my thumbs and pulled them down his body. Sasuke stood in front of me, with his picture perfect naked body staring right back at me. With our eyes interlocked Sasuke stepped into the tub. I took my own boxers off and followed him into the invitingly warm water. Sasuke sat down in the middle of the tub and I sat behind him and leaned back on the tub. Sasuke leaned back into me and I wrapped my arms around him. Sasuke slid down into the water to where his nose was just above it. I bowed my head down and laid it on top of his head. We were so content. Even though I was still honry as fuck for him, and I'm sure he was too.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, bringing his mouth out of the water, "I still really need you right now…" He said, turning his head around and looking up at me. He had his puppy eyes on right now. And even though I had good ones, whenever he brought his out, there was absolutely no refusing him. Sasuke, with puppy dog eyes? I mean what could me more resistible? I smiled at him and moved my hand from his stomach and slowly brought it down to his still fully erect member. I grasped it firmly in my hand and Sasuke tensed as I started to rub my hand up and down his shaft. Sasuke moaned, closed his eyes and let his head fall back into my chest.

"Ah Naruto," He moaned, "Faster, don't stop." He ordered. I rubbed my hand up and down him faster, and took my other hand and caressed his ass. I moved my hand closer and closer to his hole and finally pressed my fingers against it.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned out loudly. I took it as the ok and slowly inserted my middle finger into him, while still rubbing him up and down.

Sasuke started panting in my embrace and his breathing became rapid. I inserted another finger into him.

"Narutoo!" Sasuke screamed out as I poked his prostate., "Ah, ah, ah!" He continued to moan. I timed my pumping him and hitting his prostate perfectly so he would be engulfed with my pleasure, "Ah Naruto please! I-I'm gonna-"

"It's okay Sasuke, cum." I whispered into his ear.

"Ah Narutooo!" Sasuke moaned out as he came into the water. He let his head fall back onto my chest as he slumped back into me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach again and we laid there for a few minutes, letting Sasuke come down from his orgasm.

I held Sasuke close as I sat up in the tub and heard a grunt of disagreement from him as I reached around him to let the water go.

"Oh shut up teme." I said back at him. I picked him up as I stood up in the draining tub, pushed the clothes off the toilet seat into the watery abyss with my foot and set Sasuke on thee seat. He let his head go, and I knew he was exhausted from the day. I went to grab towels and wrapped one around my waist, and set the rest on the edge of the sink. Throwing a few on the floor, I started to wipe up all the water that had spilled. After I cleaned it all up, I took the last remaining dry towel and dried the tired Sasuke off with it and wrapped it around his as well. I lifted him up in my arms and laid him down in the bed. He was snoring almost immediately after I set him down.

Not being too tired myself I went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Obviously the first thing that caught my eyes was ramen and I heated some up, sat down on the couch and and ate my ramen as I opened my favorite book to read.

After I finished my ramen, I realized how late it actually was, 3:30 in the morning to be exact. And I no longer blamed Sasuke for falling asleep on me…Turning on the lamp at the edge of the couch, I got up, went to turn off the main light for the living room and kitchen and set my empty ramen bowl in the sink. Yet I came to another realization as I was walking back to the couch to continue reading my book. I stopped mid-walk and looked down at my lingering "problem". I honestly hadn't even realized I was still hard from my earlier activities with Sasuke. If only I had a special someone who could relive this little problem for me, I thought. Oh wait… he was snoozing away in the bedroom, and it'd be mean to wake him up after the day we had.

Needing relief, I decided it wouldn't be too bad if I did a little work by myself. I laid back on the couch and undid the towel that was still around my waist. Taking my girth in my hand I started pumping up and down my own member. I closed my eyes and let me head fall back on the arm of the couch.

"Ahhh Sasuke... yes," I said as I moaned out my lovers name, "Ah please Sasuke more. Fuck Sasuke." Starting to get into it, I reached for my nipple and started to play with it. Twisting and pinching it hard I moaned out Sasuke's name loudly again and pumped my member up and down fiercely.

Touching myself like this felt good, but still unsatisfying. I needed more, realizing I couldn't come just with this. Then it hit me. I needed

. As in I needed something in me. I thought back to the times Sasuke fucked me and remembered how incredible it felt. Still pumping my shaft, put two fingers in my mouth and got them dripping wet. After they were wet enough I pulled them out of my mouth and moved the fingers to my hole and probed my opening, slowly pushing one finger in. Loosening up my hole, I entered another finger and felt a twinge of pain before it subsided and I picked up the pace with both hands, and eventually started hitting my own prostate.

"Ah! Yes," I moaned as I continued thrusting my fingers into the good spot in me, "Ah Sasuke! Please harder Sasuke! Yes, please fuck me harder! Ah Sasuke Sasuke," He was all I could think about. The way he moved his hips back and forth into me when he filled me with himself. How he knew just exactly how I liked it and wanted it every time. I then pictured myself riding Sasuke's cock up and down while he handled my cock. I was close to my climax, just a little bit more… "Ah Sasuke please fuck my ass harder! Ah I'm close, yes I'm so close! Please don't stop!" I soon took my hand off my member and moved it back to my rock hard nipples and only thrusted my fingers into the good spot inside of me, "Ah Sas-Sas, yes Sasuke, oh god! Fuck yes Sas! Ah-ah-ah, yes Sas I'm so close! Yes Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I screamed out as cum came pouring out of my cock all over my stomach and couch. I fell into the couch, still with my fingers inside of me, too lazy to take them out.

"Mhhmm Sasuke." I moaned once more as I finally took the cum soaked fingers out of my asshole. My arm fell over the side of the couch and I could've fallen asleep right then and there…

"Looks like I felt my dobe a little unsatisfied back there." My eyes burst open and darted straight to Sasuke staring back at me, leaning up against the doorway into the bedroom. I immediately shot up in a sitting position and wrapped the towel around me again, incredibly embarrassed.

"I-I-It's not what it l-looks like te-teme!" I said fumbling my words and trying to cover myself.

"Oh trust me, from what I saw, it's exactly what it looks like Naruto." Sasuke said, smirking at me. He had caught me, and I was done for. God this was embarrassing!

"Well if you didn't fall asleep on me then-" I said trying to counter it back on him, but couldn't even finish the sentence knowing there was no way I could get out of this.

"Oh Naruto, you know it wouldn't have been bag if you were just masturbating normally. I mean, I wouldn't think anything of it. But the amount of vigour you put into it, and you even woke me up from the loudness of it! Didn't you even think of that? Well of course, after I was woken up from loud noises, then I realize they were you and you just kept moaning and screaming my name, well of course I had to come out and check what the hell you were doing! And what do I find? I find you, finger fucking and pumping yourself to me. You definitely caught my interest there, and I just had to keep watching my dobe fuck himself off to me. I mean, damn you were pretty sexy while doing it too! Oh and then the finale came and you literally couldn't hold you voice in at all and just finger fucked yourself and came! I mean really, it really was a sight to be seen." Sasuke said it all, in the most douchey way possible, "Honestly I'm just glad that I can make you do that to yourself," He slowly started walking over towards me and hooded his eyes with his dark hair and sultry look, "Because you know, you could definitely make me do that to myself."

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat up on top of me, kneeling with both of his knees straddling me (He managed to put on some underwear after he woke up).

"Really Naruto, that was sexy as fuck." I couldn't say how red my face must've been but it felt hot enough to melt steel beams. Sasuke then dipped his head towards mine and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He then got up from me and pulled me off the couch with him.

"Come on Mr. I can't keep quiet while being pleasure masturbator." He said as he pulled me into our dark bedroom.

Sasuke stopped walking about halfway to the bed and told me to stay there. He let go of my hand and went to open up the dresser, for what I assumed to be a pair of boxer. And unsurprisingly he came back to me with exactly that. I pulled the towel off of me and wiped away the remaining cum, and put the shorts on and hopped into bed with Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped me up in his arms and I stuffed my face into his bare chest and let him hold me, I was so tired now. I had to be at least four by now.

"So? How did it feel doing it all by yourself?" Sasuke asked. I swear I could hear the smir on his face right now.

"Teme! Don't do this to me! You already had your laugh at making fun of me, leave me alone." I whined and stuffed my face further into him, like I was trying to hide or something.

"Oh come one, I was just messing around with you, you would've done the same to me. Nw answer me? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Uggghh yes, yes I enjoyed myself alright? Done now?" I continued to whine.

"And you thought of me the entire time, doing that to you?"

"Yes…" I said, pitifully.

"You really were quite loud you know, it was really sexy… Almost makes me want to, you know, do that stuff to you right now."

"N. O. You had your chance and fell asleep. I took care of my own problem. Now shut it before I kill you!" I growled at him.

"Oh you're no fun. Alright alright though, I'm done. Goodnight Naru." Sasuke said nicely as he stuffed his face in my hair.

"Goodnight teme… maybe I'll let you do that to me tomorrow, who knows." I said, attempting to have the last word.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make you want me Naruto. Go to sleep now, I love you dobe."

"Hmmpf! Yeah yeah I guess I love you too teme." I said nonchalantly. Sasuke squeezed me a little too hard, looking for a better response than that.

"Okay okay fine fine, I love you very much teme… I really do love you more than anything, I'm so glad I have you back here." I said earnestly.

"Aw, me too Naru, me too." He kissed my head goodnight and with that I feel asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up with Sasuke's arm still wrapped around me and the sunlight filling in the room. It was heaven to wake up to. I snuggled back into my lover, closed my eye and enjoyed the morning feeling of Sasuke beside me and the comfort of the morning, and I drifted back to sleep.

The smell of ramen finally woke me up, and the rumbling in my stomach told me it was much later than breakfast time. Sasuke was no longer beside me and I decided to get up and see what was going on in the kitchen. I walked into the main room to see Sasuke making the ramen, and I surprisingly found Kakashi and Sakura sitting at the table.

"Ah good morning sleepy head," Kakashi warmingly greeted me, "You know it's already past noon right?" He said. Clearly disapproving to me getting up so late.

"Yeah well I had a late night Sensei, leave me alone." I said growling back at him. I attempted to fix my messy hair and gave up after the plethora of cow licks there were refused to subside and sat down at the table with Kakashi and Sakura.

"The least you could do is put on some clothed Naruto." Sakura insisted.

"Yeah well the least you two could do is leave me alone for one damn morning." I spit back at her.

"Ohhh I see, you're still mad about yesterday morning aren't you?" She giggled as she spoke.

"It was so not funny! You guys are all so mean! And you Kakashi," I said turning my morning breath in his direction again, "you're in my house, and a total dick! Yeah so what I slept in. Excuse me for going on a mission for like four months all by myself trying to find Sasuke!"

"Oh Naruto calm down, I don't care that you slept in. I was just teasing you, you'll be in a better mood after Sasuke feeds you." I severely blushed and looked down after he said that.

"Oh oh my god! You really think everything is a sex innuendo don't you! I meant the ramen, you baka, not Sasuke's dick!" Both Sasuke and Sakura started laughing their heads off and I felt like crawling in a hole, guess I was still embarrassed about last night.

"Yeah you're right, sorry for being a jerk Kakashi. Guess I am just hungry." I said, getting up from the table and going over to Sasuke. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I swayed him and I in my arms and kissed his back.

"Mhhm good morning Sas." I said.

"Oh so

get's a nice morning welcome?" Kakashi jokingly said. I looked back and saw him grinning his teeth out and Sakura was as pink as her name, must be a little awkward for her still.

"Yeah yeah, shut it Kakashi." Sasuke said back, "Good morning Naruto."

"So I see you're making some ramen for breakfast?" I said as I licked my lips and took in a big sniff, "Mhh smells good."

"Mhhmm, it'll be ready in another minute. Go get some plates." I obeyed him and unwrapped myself from him and went to set the table. After I finished I sat back down and waited for the food to be ready with Kakashi and Sakura.

"So what brought the two of you here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh we just felt like dropping by, you know you're a very clingy sleeper." Kakashi said and now it was my turn to be as red as Sakura and Kakashi and Sakura just laughed.

"Oh you guys mess with me too much!" I said as I jokingly punched Sensei.

"But really honestly we just felt like dropping by. You now it's the first time the four of us have been together in a long time," Sakura commented, "I've missed it. So much has changed since then, but I'm just glad we can all be together again." We all agreed and just then Sasuke set the pot of ramen on the table and we all began to dig in.

As we all ate, we thanked Sasuke for the wonderful food and Kakashi and Sakura continued to make fun of me. Oh how I've missed them.

"So really though," Kakashi began, "You don't have to answer this but I have a feeling after I ask, I'll have an answer… It's a little personal so be prepared. Which one of you is the uke? Honestly no one can even tell." Kakashi finished. Sasuke and I looked at each other completely stunned, both turning bright red. Neither of us answered, but somehow I knew Sasuke was thinking back to last night. Although Sasuke almost gave it away after he choked on some ramen right after sensei asked.

"Ah so it's you Sasuke?" Kakashi insinuated. That then caused me to choke on my ramen, "Wait, no you Naruto?" Sasuke and I both continued to choke on our breakfast and managed to exchange glances, telepathically telling each other not to answer the question.

"Oh come on! Which one of you is it? I can't tell! Oh, oh wait… I know. Well that's interesting." Kakashi said.

"Wait what? How do you know sensei?" Sakura chimed, "Which one is it how do you know?"

"Sakura, no one can tell because, well because it's both of them!" I don't know what I was thinking but I guess I thought it was smart to take a sip of water as Kakashi was talking, and as soon as he said that, I spewed the water across the table.

"Yep, there's your answer. Spot on." Kakashi confirmed.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Sasuke said.

The rest of breakfast Sakura and Kakashi made fun of the booth of us and we joined in on it too. I really was nice to have the old gang back together. Eventually though they ended up leaving and Sasuke and I were alone in our home again. I was lying on the couch reading and Sasuke was playing with a kunai he had found in the house

"Hey Sas?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"I know it's a stupid question, but humour me. You plan on living here with me, don't you?" Sasuke stopped playing with the kunai and walked over to the couch. He bent over the back of it towards me and kissed me on the lips.

"Well, yes I do. If that's alright with you?" He said smiling at me.

"Oh of course it is! Sorry I was getting a little insecure there." I said as I brought his face back down to mine, " Well if you want, we could stop over at the old Uchiha house and grab some of your old stuff? It might be nice to see the old place again." I mentioned.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke sighed and agreed that it probably would be a good idea to go back. Even though he didn't seem too enthused to.

Later that day, around sunset, Sasuke and I headed over to the Uchiha house, seeing some familiar faces along the way. Eventually we made it over there and Sasuke didn't look happy at all.

"I can leave you alone if you want to be, you know?" I offered.

"No. I want you here with me Naruto." Sasuke said as he took my hand in his and we walked inside.

We roamed throughout the house, seeing everything as it had been left when Sasuke left the village so long ago. After realizing that none of his clothes would fit him anymore, he still grabbed a few things. We found an old headband of his, and one old pair of clothes he used to wear, just for the memory of it. We then left his room and came went into Itachi's. Sasuke was clearly uncomfortable but never let go of my hand once. He grabbed some of Itachi's clothes and left his room quickly. We left the house and walked around the grounds of the Uchiha's. The sun was just about to set now, and we'd have to go see Tsunade in the morning. Our wonderful weekend was coming to a close.

As we were about to leave we walked past the pond and the dock that was so important to the creation of our rivalry so long ago. We decided to walk down to the dock and sat down and watched the sunset together. As we were about Sasuke stopped.

"One second Naruto, I need to do something, get back." I did as I was told and stepped away from him a little bit. Sasuke then began to do the hand signs for the Uchiha's classic Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu and he created a beautiful display of fire. It came out of his mouth in a mixture of blue's red's and green's and spun around him as he continued to blow it out. It then suddenly shout out into a huge ball over the lake and slowly it faded away into the darkness.

"Sasuke, that was beautiful. How did you do that?"

"It was something I taught myself under Orochimaru." Was all Sasuke would say about it. He then whispered to himself that it was for you, Itachi. I don't think that I was supposed to hear it. Sasuke then started to walk back towards me, gave me a small smile and kissed me lightly.

"I'm glad we came here Naruto." Sasuke said after he pulled away. I smiled back at i'm and nodded and we walked home.

When we got home Sasuke put away Itachi's clothes into my drawers and hung up his old clothing set and put it up by mine. Almost bringing them back to life. He set his headband on the dresser and he took a seat next to me on the bed.

"What a day." I said as I fell back onto the bed.

"Got that right." Sasuke said as he too fell back. I put my arm around him and he curled into me. I turned towards him and put my other arm around him as well. And he just snuggled more into me.

"Go to bed early tonight? We have a pretty big day tomorrow, you know." I offered.

"Yeah you're right we should get to bed. Maybe we'll make it up from the lack of sleep we got last night." Sasuke said.

I pulled to covers over the both of us and vaguely remembered that Sasuke was going to fuck me tonight, "Hmm I think I remember you saying that you were going to fuck me today though?" I questioned.

"Not tonight Naruto. I just want you to hold me like thi tonight, I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"Oh teme, don't apologize. II was just thinking out loud. To be honest, I'm not really in the mood either. You're right, let's just stay like this for tonight." Sasuke looked up at me and kissed me. He then snuck his face into my neck and we fell asleep like that.

Chapter 13 (Monday)

"Ow! What the hell?" That was the first thing I woke up to Monday morning.

"Oww Naruto! Sasuke! Get up you lazy motherfuckers!" Tsunade was throwing our bathroom toiletries at us.

"Tsunade stop!" I yelled back after I was hit in the face with a shampoo bottle.

"Then how about you get out of bed!" Sasuke woke up after Tsunade drilled him in the neck with some conditioner.

"What the-" Was all Sasuke managed before he was hit once again with a bar of soap in the face.

"Sasuke come on hurry up!" I said as I grabbed his hand and took him out of bed with me.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes, only now realizing that Tsunade was the one throwing things, "Tsunade? What the hell? What are you even throwing at us?"

"Well I wouldn't be if you two could just do as I say! I told you guys Monday morning! Now look it's past noon and you were booth sound fucking asleep! I even had to come over here and wake you two up myself!" Tsunade screamed.

"That's

how you decide to wake us up? Geez, some Hokage.."

"What'd you say Uchiha?" Tsunade and Sasuke continued to yell at each other. I could tell that the three of us would have a wonderful relationship together…

Right as there were about to be punches thrown between the two of them, I chimed in and calmed the fire.

"Tsunade, Sasuke calm down! Yes Tsunade we forgot to set an alarm but holy shit woman calm down! You didn't need to throw stuff at us! And Sasuke, Tsunade is a great Hokage!" I yelled at the both of them. Both of whom stopped bickering and shut up, "Great now that I have your attention, how about we go into the main room and have that little talk, shall we?" They both agreed and we went to sit at the kitchen table to have our meeting.

"So Tsunade, what exactly did you want from Naruto and I?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade sipped on some tea before speaking, "Well the both of you obviously know that Sasuke was being held by Orochimaru, he's one of the two legendary Sanin left, a great ninja. You both know that he is still somewhere out there, probably outraged that Sasuke is gone. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't find you two while you were on your way back here. It almost seemed too easy for you guys."

"What are you implying?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I think it was too easy for you two, almost like he let you go Sasuke. I just don't know why." Tsunade said, perplexed.

"You know I never even really thought about Orochimaru. After Sasuke and I got out of there, Sasuke was really the only thing on my mind after that." I admitted.

"Well nonetheless, Orochimaru is still a great threat to the Shinobi world. Easily the highest S ranked ex-shinobi out there. And he must be stopped." Tsunade said, taking another sip of tea, "Sasuke since you were with him for so long, you clearly know the most about him moving habits and areas he's likely to be. In all likelihood, he'd probably want to get you or Naruto back. My theory is that he let you and Naruto escape. Knowing that you two would be together. If what you said to me a few days ago was true, that originally Orochimaru wanted you or Naruto, then I think that he was no longer satisfied with just you. He wants the fox's powers. And with the two of you together now, It's like everything he wants, is all together now. Making it that much easier to take the both of you. I think he let you escape so that he could try and capture both of you later on. Now what we need to do is stop him. If he gets a hold of both you and Naruto then there's no saying what he could or couldn't do anymore. The fate of the Shinobi world rests in it. Now I'm going to give you both a mission, because I trust in your exemplary skills. The both of you, and whomever you see fit to ask, will conduct a search and destroy mission of Orochimaru."

"When do we start?" Sasuke was quick to ask.

"Ah so you'll take it then? Good, I'm surprised you're so eager Uchiha." Said Tsunade

"Orochimaru took away five years of my life, and even if there's a slight chance that he could take Naruto away from me, then the plain and simple truth is that he needs to die. I will successfully execute this mission, just you wait." I blushed at what Sasuke had just said about me and an evil looking smile swept over Tsunade's face.

"So Naruto?" Tsunade asked, both of them staring at me.

"Of course I'm in." I replied.

"Then that settles it, I completely trust in the two of you. Begin the mission when you see fit and ask whomever you'd like to accompany." Sasuke and I both looked at each other and looked back at Tsunade, "Oh who, me? No no no, I'm the Hokage for crying out loud!"

"Come on old lady, you know him the second best our of anyone, besides we need you to come, you're also one of the legendary Sannin, you know" I said to her.

"You and Kakashi, with the four of us it'll be a cakewalk." Sasuke insisted, "It has to be the four of us."

"I agree. It should be the four of us, at least us three. But I can understand if you wouldn't want both you and Kakashi gong. If something goes wrong the Hokage and quite possibly the person next in line to become Hokage could die." I said.

"That's true Naruto," Said Tsunade, "And that's exactly why Kakashi will go and I will not. It's not the Hokage's job to complete missions, besides I think the both of you are overestimating my knowledge of Orochimaru. I knew him when we were on a team together, but after he turned, it's like he's a whole new person. I wouldn't be of any help. Kakashi can at least track well."

"No Tsunade you need to come!" I whined.

"Naruto," Tsunade said with authority, "I will not take this anymore. I've said my part and that's what it shall be. I will inform Kakashi of his new mission immediately. I suggest you and Sasuke prepare for it." That was Tsunade's final word as she got up and headed for the door, "Good day, and good luck on your mission. I know you'll be successful in doing so." She said as she walked out the door.

"Damn, she can be a real hardass huh?" Sasuke presumed.

"You caught that didn't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be sarcastic with me, dobe!" Sasuke said as he jumped me, and we both fell out of our chairs and onto the floor, with Sasuke on top of me.

"Oh come on Sasuke I was just joking around." I said as thee both of us were laughing and play fighting around.

"Oh I know that, I just wanted an excuse to jump you." SHe said sexily as he landed a kiss onto me. I gladly opened my mouth to him and let his mouth explore the depths of my mouth. His tongue swirled with mine as I ran my hands through his hair. Our play fighting so turned heated. I moaned into the kiss a little bit and Sasuke started to thrust his hips into mine, and I broke the kis for air.

"You know," I said panting, "I kinda like this position, with you riding on top of me. Could be pretty sexy, don't you think?" I said as I sat up into a sitting position with Sasuke straddling me in my lap.

"Mhhmm I think you're right, it could be pretty hot."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke said as he took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

"Sas…" I said, breaking away from the kiss. I took both of Sasuke's hands into mine and let my head fall to his chest. I've never felt like this before while kissing him, but this feeling was in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't let me continue. I felt too uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked earnestly.

"It's just… this mission. What if something goes wrong?" I looked up to him and saw his charcoal eyes staring back at me. It's like I was captured in his trance, there was something about him. When he was looking at me, it's like the whole word, besides him, went away. This time his eyes seemed sad almost, like he didn't enjoy the thought either.

"Nothing's going to happen to anyone. We'll catch Orochimaru, and this'll all be over. Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'd die before I'd let anything bad happen to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'd do the same for you. But what if that circumstance arises and one of us ends up getting hurt? Sas… I couldn't bear to be without you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and held us tightly together, "Sasuke, I'm scared."

"Don't be dobe. Nothing will happen because we have each other. As long as we're looking out for the other we're unstoppable." Sasuke said as I felt him embrace me back.

We sat like that, embracing each other for a few minutes. "I went through so much to get you. And you went through so much more, for me. If we're not together then…"

"Naruto! Stop it already!" Sasuke unlocked his arms around me and looked at me, with tears swelling in his eyes, "Just shut up already! Yes there's the possibility that something could go wrong. But that's not going to happen, okay? I don't want to hear about this anymore, I just want you to hold me right now. Ensure me that you're real and I haven't been living in some fantasy these past weeks." Tears were strolling down his face now, "We've just got back together, and now the possibility exists that we could get torn apart again. Now that I have you, in this way, I can't live without you. If you were gone then I-" He trailed off, refusing to say the rest of the sentence we both knew how it would end. I grabbed Sasuke in my arms, stood up, and walked us to our bed. I laid him in the bed and crawled in next to him, holding him tightly to me.

"Sasuke, know that these weeks have been real. They've been so real." The next thing I knew Sasuke turned around and clutched to me. He put his arm across my chest and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"Promise me nothing will go wrong." Sasuke said, as I felt tears roll onto my neck.

"Sasuke, I know you know that I can't do that. You risked your life for me not knowing what Orochimaru could do to you, and I risked my life to come save you. We both did it knowing that something could go wrong. But now that we're together, I can be more assured than I've been ever before that something won't go wrong. Yet still, there is a possibility. But this has to be done, Konoha will never be safe until this man is rid of. It's not just for us, that he needs to be gone. It's for the safety of the village and everyone in it." I told Sasuke, while rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I hate when you're right. I'm being such a baby right now…"

"No you aren't, I'm worried about it too. Granted I didn't have a heart attack over it buttttt…" I sarcastically said

"Shut it dobe!" Sasuke said pushing me on the chest.

"Oh so now you wanna fight, is that it? Or was all this just a ploy to get me in bed with you?" I said sneering at him, "Cause if it's the latter, then I think you won." I said, holding Sasuke's arms down and pulling myself on top of him until I had him totally pinned, "Right now I seem to be in a good position to fight or fuck you, so really it's your choice teme." I told him, trying my best to imitate his classic smirk.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, huffing and puffing up at me.

"That's not going to change the situation right now, you know. You have to pick one Sasuke, you instigated it. Fight or fuck, your choice. I'm perfectly fine with either." I said, really annunciating the word perfectly, as if I were really okay with either. When in fact, we both knew I wanted to fuck.

"Sasuke looked up at me with needy eyes, he started getting restless underneath me. He tried to move his hands and arms, but not enough so that he actually wanted to get away from my grasp. He stared at me with those eyes, bit his lip, and lightly moaned while his body squirmed.

"Come on Sas, just tell me which one you want… I really can't tell, could be either really." I said teasingly.

"Naruto, come here." He said sexily, implying for me to lower my head to him. I put my ear to close to him, "Please, I don't want you to fuck me… Uzumaki Naruto, make love to me, please." Sasuke moaned with need into my ear. How could I refuse an offer like that?

I lifted my head back up away from him, and looked down at Sasuke. I really looked at Sasuke, taking notice of the the bends and curvatures in his face, not knowing when the last time I could see him might be. I let go of Sasuke hand and moved my own to his face. I put his cheek in my hands and caressed his face. Moving my thumb lightly on his supple skin. Sasuke careened into my touch, closing his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke," I said leaning down to him again, "I love you… so much, it honestly hurts me." I kissed his neck, and he opened up to me further, "You don't need to pick anymore teme, I know what you want." I lowered my body on top of him and continued to kiss his neck.

"Mmhh Naruto." Sasuke moaned, running his free hand through my hair. His hand began to travel down my back, holding us close together. He started to pull my shirt off and I disconnected us, sat up on him, and took my shirt off for his nice and slowly. His hands touched roamed my stomach as the shirt covered my face. And after I threw it to the floor, I held onto his wrists, holding his hands to my body.

"You're beautiful Naruto. Your body is perfect, I-I want you Naru." Sasuke said, his voice trembling.

"I want you too teme, I'll go nice and slow though. I want to savor this moment with you." I said, looking him in his eyes. As I unlatched my hands from his wrists and trailed them down to his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head for him, also throwing it to the floor. I did the same to Sasuke and roamed his body. Holding onto his obliques, I bent down and sucked on his nipple.

"Ah, mmhh Naruto." He moaned.

"Don't hold your voice in Sasuke, I want to hear all of you, please." I said as I moved my mouth to his other nipple and sucking on it.

Chapter 14 (Back to the Beginning Again)

2 months later…

At this point, life was perfect. I 19 years old now, I'm in Konoha, living the dream with my friends and loved ones. I was revered as one of the greatest Shinobi in the village for various reasons, I defeated Pain, and saved the village, I hold a tailed beast inside of me that I've tamed(Mostly, but we'll get to that later), and oh, also, I've defeated legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Truth be told, I'll more than likely become Hokage someday, my life's main goal. But the thing that really pulls this perfect life together is my best friend, boyfriend(soon to be fiance but he has no idea I'm going to pop the question), and lover, Sasuke Uchiha.

Six years ago now during the chunin exams, my beloved Sasuke sacrificed himself over to Orochimaru, in place of myself. During that time, in Sasuke's absence, a lot happened. I yearned for him more and more with each passing month, I trained with Jiraiya Sensei, I mastered the Jutsu said teacher taught me, defeated the leader of the Akatsuki Pain after he defeated Jiraiya and overcame many other feats. Five years passed while Sasuke was gone, and I had moved up to the top of the ranks in my village. I had become an elite Shinobi, what I always dreamed of. But in those five years, there was a hole in my heart where Sasuke used to be. I got close to him and the other members of team 7 and started to feel like I finally had a place where I belonged. And when he supposedly left the village in rage and vengeance seeking a higher power to train under Orochimaru, he took that piece of me with him. And for five years, there was a void in me that was unfillable to anyone but him. After five years of torment and torture though, I set out on my own to look for Sasuke, never believing the story of why he left.

During the time that Sasuke was gone, much had happened to him aw well, most of it he hasn't revealed to me because he's a hard nut to crack when it comes to his feelings. But he has opened up about his family life, mainly Itachi. After Itachi left for the Akatsuki, Sasuke hated him, he could never forgive Itachi for what he did to him and the rest of his clan. For years, Sasuke secretly seeked revenge. And in the darker times of when Sasuke was with Orochimaru, Orochimaru convinced Sasuke to act on his revenge. Orochimaru trained Sasuke to become stronger than his brother, filling him with hate and anger. Eventually Sasuke found his older brother, and killed him. But right before Itachi was about to die, Itachi pokes his forehead, leaving Sasuke astonished and says 'Sorry, Sasuke… this is it'. Sasuke's anger doesn't go away with the death of his brother though, and a few weeks after Itachi's death Sasuke awakens the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke's pain for the loss of his brother awakened it. Sasuke's anger only grew and he started to resent Orochimaru for tricking him into killing his brother. But Sasuke's never attempted to leave, knowing what he was capable to doing to Naruto, and maybe himself.

Sasuke started to see apparitions of Itachi though, and Itachi explained why he did everything that he did, to protect the village and Sasuke. Sasuke plummeted after he found out the truth behind his older brothers actions. Once Sasuke came to this realization, he realized he needed to leave, he needed to get back to the leaf, out of Orochimaru's control…

(Instead in canon once Sasuke realizes the truth behind Itachi's actions… from Obito, instead of a ghost version of Itachi obviously… he seeks revenge on the hidden leaf. But in my version, Sasuke takes the different route, the route that Itachi would've actually wanted. And Sasuke wants to get back to the leaf and Naruto, instead of destroying it and Naruto. Obviously this isn't exactly how it went down in canon, I added my own twist to it, with the whole Orochimaru thing, but I still wanted to get canon details in there so it still stayed true to most of the facts in Anime. I wanted to get to the same conclusion, in a different manner than canon. And still have Naruto and Sasuke end up together, because we all know they've always belonged together. If you have any questions about how I came to this conclusion, or are confused at all, please ask me and I'll clear it up for you! Now back to my version!)

… Sasuke decided to lay low with Orochimaru, secretly planning an escape attempt and Orochimaru's death. Sasuke just needed to become stronger than him first.

Eventually I got to Sasuke first, before he had executed his escape plan, which may have never happened because Orochimaru was getting stronger and stronger everyday. And also Orochimaru used Sasuke's power for experiments and it drained Sasuke for so long, it seemed he would have never been able to escape. and later learned of his sacrifice. And since then, I've been utterly in love with him. About a year has passed since that day I was reunited with Sasuke and it seems life couldn't be better.

A mere week after Sasuke and I had returned to the village, the current Hokage, Tsunade gave us a very difficult mission. To search and destroy Orochimaru. At first Sasuke and I were hesitant of our new mission, and requested that Tsunade, a former team member of Orochimaru, and Kakashi, another great Shinobi and former sensei, that they both conduct the mission with us. Soon enough though Sasuke and I realized how selfish our request really was, and decided to go on the mission ourselves. It wasn't long before we found Orochimaru, in fact, he was the one that came to us.

About a week passed after Sasuke and I left in the middle of the night beginning our mission. It was night out and we were sitting high up in a tree, both about to fall asleep as I held Sasuke in my arms, when a kunai came out of nowhere buzzing centimeters by my head as it lodged itself into the tree behind me. I was dazed and confused, but Sasuke was up on his feet in no time assessing the situation.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled for the third time, "Get the fuck up idiot!" I was mesmerized at the dagger so close to me. It was all a blur, and I'm sure I couldn't even put the chronological order of events that happened in the time span of ten seconds ago, together correctly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pleaded with me to get up and get focused. This time, his worried and needy voice unchained me from my daze and I was up on my feet, back to back with Sasuke in seconds.

"Naruto, are you okay? It didn't hit you did it?" Sasuke asked, knees bent, kunai in his hand and mouth, Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

"I'm fine, Sasuke with your eyes… can you see anything? It's him, isn't it?" I asked, understanding that he was using his eyes, and that Orochimaru came to us first.

"No I can't see him, I remember when he was holding me he was working on a way to become evasive towards this power, he used me for that… it seems he must have mastered it."

"Sasuke, don't waiste your eyes on this! We can take him without your ability… please Sasuke don't blind yourself for this." (Note that Sasuke hasn't taken Itachi's eyes, so he doesn't have Eternal Mangekyou, and thus, his vision is at stake)

"Naruto…" Sasuke said

"No please Sasuke! Not until the last minute when you have to use it!" I begged him.

"Okay Naruto, I trust you." Sasuke said, deactivating the Mangekyou, "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered

"What is it teme?" I said, our backs still against each other, the both of us analyzing our surroundings.

"I love you, no matter what happens here, I'll always love only you." Sasuke admitted, his voice creeping down to barely audible.

"Damnit Sasuke! Don't say shit like that, we're going to be fine idiot! … But I love you too Sasuke, only you, forever." I hated myself for saying it in this situation, it's almost like it was a goodbye, just in case one or both of us didn't make it.

Minutes went by now, and nothing else out of the ordinary had happened. It was night out and things were getting eerie, "Sasuke can you see anything? I got nothing, it's quiet, almost too quiet. What's going on here? What's he playing at?"

"That's exactly right Naruto. He's playing with knows exactly where we are, and we're sitting ducks for him. This is what he always does with his prey, that snake. He always plays with his food." Sasuke said.

Just then, a figure flashed by to Sasuke's left side, so my right. We both threw a kunai at it at the exact same time, and our kunai (I don't know the plural word for kunai! Kunais? Or just Kunai? I like the sound of just Kunai so that's what I'll use) hit a tree landing directly next to each other. Sasuke smirked at me and did his class 'hn'.

"You're not the only one with incredible speed here, you've got the best ninja in the leaf beside you Sas." I said, defending myself.

"Hn, please. This is a topic for another time alright? I acknowledge that you're just as good, strong, quick, and talented as me. Maybe even more so, okay? So let's focus on the task at hand alright?" Sasuke admitted. I was cheering on the inside. Sasuke recognized my talent! Yes! I would brag about this later, but now was not the time. I had to keep my teme safe.

Another figure appeared before us. It was standing on the same branch we threw our kunai at.

"Orochimaru!" I yelled, Sasuke and I turned so we were facing him.

"Ah yes, hello Sasuke… long time no see, old friend." He said, with his snaky voice. Sasuke and I tried throwing our kunai at him, we hit him with all our fire power. Sasuke used his chidori stream the same time I threw my rasen shuriken, they intertwined together to create and ultimate attack but, everything was going right through him(Similar to Obito).

"Die you bastarddddddd!" I yelled out of frustration. And I had a plan.

"Naruto! No!" Sasuke yelled simultaneously as he came sprinting after me. I jumped towards the invincible man, rasengan filling up the space between my hands, and as I was about to hit him, he disappeared and my rasengan and I went bursting into the tree behind. I hit the tree with such force, my rasengan completely cut it in half. And the top part came falling towards the ground. The both of us almost fell along with the tree, but each of us steadied a foothold on a neighboring tree and managed to collect ourselves together again. In all of the ruckus, as I was jumping back up to the next branch, I made two shadow clones. Both of which we meditating on the ground, far below all of us. I had a feeling I'd need my sage, and from the ruckus just now, I don't think anyone noticed. We went back to the same position we were in before and about 20 meters aways, he showed up again, standing in a tree. Sasuke grabbed my arm, as I was about to go for him again, and stopped me. He gave me a weird look as well, almost questioning what I did. He must've noticed the shadow clones. I gave him a reassuring nod and he seemed to understand.

"Naruto, our attacks aren't working. Don't make any rash decisions. He's a very calculated man and being rash isn't going to get him. We need to outsmart him. Your rashness will only get you killed. I'm the one who was with him for five years, trust me on this and don't do anything stupid." Sasuke said, still never letting my arm go. He relaxed himself and stood up straight, not being in a defensive stance anymore. I did the same.

"I trust you." I whispered to him. Orochimaru was just standing there, with a weirdly evil, yet satisfying grin on his face. His long tongue came out of his mouth and he licked his lips, and threw his head back, getting the hair out of his face. We all stood there, staring each other down, as Orochimaru started speaking again.

"Now, now, Naruto. Why don't you just listen instead of being your usual hot tempered self?" Orochimaru said, it almost seemed like he wasn't real. It looked as if he was twitching a lot. Like a hologram would, it seemed like this wasn't really him, but just a show of him and the connection seemed to be bad.

"Sasuke…" I whispered to him.

"I know, I see it to. That's not the real one, be on your feet." Sasuke said, assuring my theory.

"Anyways, as I was trying to do before you so rudely attacked me Naruto, I was trying to greet Sasuke again. Whom I haven't seen in much, much too long." He said with that smirk on his face, "Ah I remember the day, about a year ago like it was yesterday. Naruto, you came into my hideout in search for Sasuke. You found what you were looking for and made your escape with my apprentice. And since then, you've lived your lives happily together. But are you really both that stupid? You don't think I wouldn't have come for you, you think you just made a clean getaway? I knew what was happening the moment Sasuke and I came back to our hideout that day. Sasuke wasn't the only one to sense you, I felt your strong chakra presence in the trees and knew immediately what was going on." I tensed and struggled to break free from Sasuke's hold so I could bash the fake into the ground. But I knew I couldn't actually.

"Oh don't get hasty Naruto. Just listen, it's a good story if you listen." Orochimaru continued, "I let all of this happen from minute one. Your getaway, your little escapade back to the village and your time back at the leaf. Oh don't get me wrong, I loved watching you two as you both kindled your relationship, it really was heart-warming. I don't think I've witnessed two people more in love than you two. I let this go on for so long, well, because I just didn't have the heart to break it up. Ah but it must be done, Naruto, you'll be my own personal experiment after we're done here."

"Hn, you have no heart to break." Sasuke snarled under his breath.

"Ah what was that Sasuke? You said I have no heart to break? Ah you got me there! Good one! See, I missed us being together, you were always such a funny, funny man!" Orochimaru snapped back.

"God, just shut the fuck up! None of this is true! It fucking can't be! You're not really here, I'm not really here, this is all bullshit!" Sasuke broke down and fell to his knees. Waves of memories and repressed feelings were coming back to him, and it must be so hard for him to handle all of a sudden.

"Ah, but this is all too real, Sasuke. And like I said, if you ever tried to escape me, I'll not hunt you down, but Naruto, steal him away and use him instead. That always seemed to put you in your place back then. And when you two stayed together, it just made it all that much easier! Really, I've honestly been watching from the shadows this whole time, what fun it has been!" Sasuke was on his hands and knees on the tree branches, and I fell down to help him up, but it seemed like he was too far gone, like he was broken.

"Where the fuck are you really? Hiding in the shadows again? Is that what you call noble? You portray a clone of yourself, but you're too weak and afraid to show the real you?!" I screamed into the night, ignoring the clone, knowing he wasn't the real one.

"Ah Naruto, you've grown more acute to sense, since the last time we met. I'm glad. So you know this isn't really me, eh? You want me to come out and show you my face, huh? Well… Naruto, you asked for a fight, I'll gladly give one to you."

All of a sudden, the entire tree that we were resting on started to shake uncontrollably, and, just like he said earlier, he came out from the shadows in front of us. He no longer looked like the original Orochimaru, but his neck and body was a large white, scaled, snake. And only his head still seemed remotely human. He slithered his way up the trunk of a tree and transformed into his regular form once he reached the same branch as the one with the clone on it. Our tree stopped shaking and soon we were all finally looking at each other. Everyone's real self.

"Come on Naruto, aren't you going to fight for your lover who crumbled to his knees earlier? I haven't felt anything in so long, I need a fight, especially with you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but that was the last straw." I whispered to him, he nodded and feebly stood up with me. I made the hand signs to use my first clone's meditation and immediately my eyes became those of a frog and power surged through me.

"Wow, Jiraiya really did teach you? This might be more difficult than I thought…" He said grinning widely as he started laughing hysterically.

"Don't underestimate me snake." I said as I leaped over to him, with lightning quick speed, rivaling the Yellow Flash's. A rasengan boiled in my hands as I soared through the air, yet he wa ready for this attack and tens of snakes came flying from his mouth, as if the were all his tongues and I blew my rasengan into them all. But nothin happened to him at all, only more snake tongues erupted from his mouth and were flailing around like crazy. Each and every one of them were hissing and growing in length and size. I could sense an attack coming with the sage mode and raced back to Sasuke, terrified that he would aim his snakes at Sasuke. As soon as I made my way for Sasuke though Orochimaru's snakes darted for him as well, I beat them there though, swept Sasuke up in my arms and rain with him through the trees, the snakes right on our tails. I started climbing up the trees and eventually made it to the top of the canopy. We were in the middle of nowhere, nothing but trees in sight and soon after Orochimaru joined us at the canopy's.

Sasuke surged back to life suddenly, after the emotional damage Orochimaru enjoyed inflicting unto him and he jumped out of my hold, and stood tall next to me ready to fight.

"Ah so Uchiha's finally ready to play some more." Orochimaru hissed, "I'm so glad, we missed you. You should've seen it, your lover valiantly defended you. Incredible, really."

"Shut up, idiot. I can finish your sorry ass off myself." Sasuke said.

We all stood at a standstill, none of us daring to move. Now that Sasuke was ready to go, it was clear that Orochimaru was more hesitant to attack. In the meanwhile, my senjutsu rain out, and I reverted back to my normal state. Sasuke looked at me and I looked back. He gave me that cheeky devilish grin he always does and started sprinting towards Orochimaru. I followed in his footsteps, we then split off, Sasuke took to the left and I took to the right side or Orochimaru. We ran him down, I created another rasenshuriken and Sasuke created a chidori stream, as we closed in on Orochimaru, he stood there, still, waiting for us. We were feet away from him when Sasuke and I both jumped into the air simultaneously threw our jutsus at the other and crashed them down unto Orochimaru. Not surprisingly, at the last second he darted away from us, we both followed behind him, I created the hand signs to use my last senjutsu. We were both on his trail, he was the one running away from us now. Sasuke jumped ahead and stopped in front of Orochimaru, he stopped in his tracks, now we had him covered. He transformed back into his snake form again and slithered beneath the canopy again, sliding away from us. We followed once again, I used my senjutsu to feel where he was touching a part of the earth and followed his most direct path. Sasuke caught on and followed me as well. But when he made it to the ground it was too late, he took us by surprise and sprung his multitude of snakes at us again, cutting and biting our skin. We both landed on the ground, cut all over and panting heavily. Yet we were relentless and started running for him once again. Our eagerness to fight caught him off guard and we both caught up to him engaging in taijutsu. A plethora of kicks and punches were thrown mixed with flips and undercuts.

Our fighting seemed to go on for ages when, I finally found a break in the seem, long enough to be able to create another rasengan. Sasuke noticed me and once he had his chance, he grabbed Orochimaru and held him in place so I could nail him right in stomach with my technique. He fell to the ground, Sasuke and I leaned over him, watching him writher on the floor. Just as soon as Sasuke was about to finish the job and hit him with his chidori stream, Orochimaru dispersed and form into hundred of snakes that slithered away in every direction. Then they all seemed to come together meters away from us to form another giant white scaled snake. His head wasn't even human now and he was larger than life. He darted his head towards us, we jumped away barely avoiding his venomous grasp. He continued to snap at us, we barely avoided his attacks, my sage mode was completely gone now, and there seemed to be no opening to counter attack. We ended up about 20 meters away, Sasuke and I right next to each other staring Orochimaru down, everyone's breathing was extremely rigid, Sasuke and I had cuts and marks all over our bodies, but we could tell we were exhausting Orochimaru too. Blue ooze poured from his snake form where cuts had been.

"There's no way I can be killed, I always come back. Just give up now and make it easier on yourselves and your bodies. Hell, I'll even pardon Sasuke and let him come back with us Naruto, you two can even share the same room together." Orochimaru slithered, he abnormally long tongue licking his scaly lips, "You can't deny it, Sasuke, you miss the power I gave you."

"Shut up!" I bellowed, "There's no way Sasuke would miss a monster like you! You tell me to give up? Hn, yeah right. You see Orochimaru," I looked at Sasuke, gave him a small smirk and ever so slowly we started walking towards him together, cautiously, "That's my nindo, my ninja way. I never give up, because I have loved ones to live, fight and, care for. I'll never give up, and as long ass I live," My voice started to rise at this point, and Sasuke and I broke into another sprint towards the snake, creating one last rasengan and Sasuke one last chidori stream. And he lunged at us, "And I'll never let Sasuke give up either!" I screamed as Sasuke's chidori and my rasengan molded together to create a black lighting air ball of pure power. We collided our new form with Orochimaru head on. At first, nothing happened, it felt like seconds went by with the three of us in the air together like that, then all of a sudden Orochimaru was blasted back at an ungodly speed, a jet stream of black lightning blasting him backward, crushing every tree in his path with his body. As the jet stream died out, so did the rest of the power Sasuke and I had. Orochimaru laid, about 100 meters away, with a perfect path to him as his body blasted through all the trees he collided with. Rubble spewed everything, damaged trees laid on the outskirts of his path. Sasuke and I walked over to where his almost lifeless body laid, finally knowing that it was all over for him. As we got to him, he looked up into our eyes, bleeding, beaten and bruised everywhere. His limbs contorted at strange angles and his face barely resembled his normal form anymore. He had reverted back to it after the blast.

"I'll live forever, never forget that I'll always be alive… somewhere." He coughed out his last words as his eyes closed for the last time, taking the light with them as well. After he faded off into darkness, his body turned into a multitude of snakes as it did before, but instead these snakes soon incinerated and turned into sand and ashes where his body used to be.

I looked at Sasuke, and he looked back at me. It seemed our job was finally done. But we both still had a worried look on our faces. Why? I don't know, I just think we both were uneasy after what just happened. We stumbled off a ways away and eventually fell to the ground, beaten up badly from our fight. I laid back on a tree and just let the blood run from me, it seemed I had a severe cut on my stomach that I hadn't noticed when I got. Must have been from all those damned snakes. Sasuke sat down as well, practically falling into my arms he laid in my lap. He too, had severe cuts, looked like his worst one was on his forehead. Blood practically poured from it, I put my hand over it, to try and stop the flow.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said faintly.

"No Sasuke, don't start with me. We made it and you're not going anywhere! Don't you dare say goodbye to me now!" I yelled, tears rushing down my face.

"I'm not going anywhere, dobe." Sasuke said lifting a hand up, he grabbed hold of my free hand and squeezed tightly.

"Good teme, just don't let me go, okay?" I said to him, but no response came, "Okay Sasuke? Answer me! Promise!" Sasuke's eyes closed but I faintly heard him whisper out a promise.

"Sasuke please don't leave me, don't fall asleep." I crooned, rubbing the dried blood on his forehead.

"You're," Sasuke said, coughing, "Such a… a dobe… Naruto. I said… that I wasn't going anywhere. Now let me get some damn rest. I'm not dying damnit!" Sasuke started speaking faintly but energy came into his voice as he continued to speak.

"You're really okay? I can trust that you'll wake up again?" I said, terrified I was going to lose the only person I could care for so much in this world.

"I promise, you can count on me, dobe." Sasuke said, still weak, but he managed to wink at me when he said that.

"Okay teme, let's rest then," I said as I let my head fall back and rest onto the tree trunk, "Hn…!" I said with a strained voice.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke said, worrisome.

"It's fine, just a cut on my stomach, I'll be fine." I said to him.

"Promise me! I don't want to become widowed just because you're too stubborn to say how severe it really it!" Sasuke snapped at me.

"I promise, don't worry Sas, I'm not dying either." I said, as I let my eyes close and felt a peaceful rest wash over me. Before I completely dozed off, I think I remembered hearing Sasuke say something else… but I couldn't quite make out the words.

Chapter 15 (Death and its tendencies)

Suddenly I felt like I was surrounded by people. I couldn't see a thing, and couldn't understand what the panicked voices were saying. Unrest enveloped me and I tried to move, but restraints held me in place. I felt the rush or a cool breeze over my body, it smelled like it did when it rained, and that settled me down some. It seemed as though my body were moving through the wind, I was definitely moving that's for sure, but my eyes wouldn't cooperate and open.

A heavy fabric was placed over me and I no longer felt the cool breeze on my body. As my senses finally came to, I realized I was hearing familiar voices.

"Kakashi? Sakura?" I barely squeaked out the words. I felt a hand move to my head, and ruffled my air, only Kakashi sensei would do that, I thought. I heard more blurred voices that I didn't understand and suddenly my eyelids weren't thick enough to block out the bring lights that surrounded me now. And no longer was the a cold wind hitting me, I shut my eyes more, but it was all still too bright for me. The next thing I knew, it felt like I was being placed on a table...or was it a bed? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that this light was far too bright for me, that Kakashi sensei was close, and that my head hurt like hell.

Suddenly, I felt a harsh poke in my arm and grunted and tried to thrash my body in disapproval of the needle being injected into me. A wave of pleasure washed over me, and no longer did I feel pain in my head. But with the absence of the pain, also took the voices and the light with it. I couldn't hear the voices as much anymore, and they seemed to fade away with every second, and my the bright light dimmed and I fell back into unconsciousness.

I dreamed of Sasuke, all I saw was Sasuke. He held me in his embrace and we walked through fields of wildflowers together, soaking in the sun of a beautiful day. Then we ran through the forest, as it downpoured and let the water run over our perfect skin. Then Sasuke held be in his arms as we were surrounded by fluffy pillows and laid on the most comfortable bed. Then I held Sasuke as we did the same. Different stories of Sasuke and I raced through my head, switching back and forth between the different scenarios at random.

Sasuke and I fell asleep together in our big comfy bed, with our big comfy pillows, and the morning light the came through and open window gently woke me up. I sat up in the bed and watched as a crow flew into our room and perched itself on the windowsill. It crowd my name over and over again. But its voice was that of one I recognized, but couldn't remember from where. The voice was sweet and light, it reminded me of pink bubblegum.

"Naruto? Naruto… come on wake up…. Naruto." I opened my eyes and saw Sakura with her pink hair starring at me. Her head blocked our the bright light that was shining down on me and I subconsciously thanked her for her large cranium, "Ah Naruto, you're awake, long time no see idiot." She said while smiling. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Sakura… Sas… uke? Where's Sasuke?" I barely managed to mumble out. My voice was weak and my throat was extremely sore, it hurt to speak.

"He's just fine Naruto, in the same boat you are. I'm glad you're awake, why don't you settle down and get all your senses back. I'll wake up Sasuke and in a little while you can see him." She said as she smiled at me and walked away. But her head no longer blocked the light and I grunt came from me from the sudden bright light shining in my face.

"Oh sorry about that, I'll turn it off," The next thing I knew the light was off, "I'll be back soon. Get comfortable." She said, and I heard the closing of the door behind her as she left.

My eyes adjusted to the midday light and I stared up at the white ceiling. I felt adventurous and craned my neck and saw that I was in the hospital back in Konoha? Was that really right or was I imagining things? No, Sakura was here, it must be true. Well if it is, then what the hell happened to me?

After I got my bearings and my heart rate went down to normal, I sat up in the hospital bed and took a sip from the water that sat on the little table next to the bed, that had a note on it to 'drink me'.

I twiddled with my thumbs and sat there for what seemed like so long. My legs were in a lot of pain and I didn't want to get up and walk around, but I wanted to go and search for Sasuke...hmmm I had a dilemma. Since Sakura said I'd get to see him though, I decided not to go through the pain of trying to find him right now. I thought back to all that happened to me. The fight with Orochimaru, the way his body disintegrated at my feet. The cuts and bruises Sasuke and I had from it and then I don't remember anything after that. The next thing I knew was that it smelled like rain and it was cold, I was being transported and Kakashi sensei was near. Then I rit not being cold anymore and it felt like I was set down. Ah I see! I must have been carried here, and they laid me on the bed or something! The bright light I remembered from before must have been the one that Sakura thankfully turned off for me earlier. It was all coming together… sort of. But why did I get the feeling that she put on a fake smile for me? I remember it felt like everyone around me was panicked and that they were all in a rush. Oh well, at least I know Sasuke's okay and that I'll get to see him soon enough.

I laid back down in the bed and suddenly felt a stab of pain come from my stomach and I remembered the huge cut I had before. I noticed I was bandaged up all around my stomach and on several more places on my body. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, I felt exhausted.

Right before I was about to drift off though, the door flew open and I saw that Kakashi and Tsunade were the two to come through the door.

"Ah Naruto! Sakura woke you up already I see!" Kakashi said, smiling at me as he patted my head again.

"Good to see that you're up Uzumaki." Tsunade said. I sat up in the bed again and winced at the pain in the stomach, "Yeah that'll hurt for a few days, but you're practically good as new!" Tsunade said.

"Kakashi, Tsunade… What's going on?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Ah yes exactly what we came here to tell you," Kakashi began, "When we realized that Sasuke and you had gone off somewhere, we obviously expected that you two just went off to find Orochimaru yourselves. So Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and few others and myself went to go look for you two buffoons. We found you both unconscious, about a mile away from what seemed like a pretty tough battle ground. From the injuries you two had, we only assumed Orochimaru and you two met each other. Anyways, so we carried you guys back, you two looked so pale and sickly we didn't know if either of you would make it, you both had lost so much blood. We rushed you guys back here ASAP and got you both into surgery. Sasuke's head injury was far worse than your stomach so Tsunade worked on Sasuke while Sakura worked on you. You guys are lucky we got there in time." Kakashi finished.

"So, where's Sasuke? Is he alright? I'm alright, right?" I said frantically feeling around, making sure all of my limbs were still attached.

"Oh Naruto," Tsunade laughed, "Yes the both of you are fine, Sakura woke Sasuke up a while ago, he's been wanting to see you too. We just came from his room, it's three rooms down on the right, if you want to see him. We do need to have a discussion about what happened with Orochimaru later, but for now, we're just happy you're both back safely." They both headed towards the door, "We'll talk later." Tsunade said as they left the room.

Finally caught up on what happened to me, I was ready to see Sasuke! I dangled my legs off the bed and when my feet reached the floor I felt a sear of pain shoot up my body, but I didn't care anymore. Tsunade said I'd be fine, and I needed to see Sasuke. I got out of bed, put on the slippers right by the foot of the bed and walked down to Sasuke's room in just the sleeper pants they had me in and slippers. As I opened the door to his room, I saw him with his forehead all wrapped up in gauze and tape and couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You're the one to laugh, you look like a mummy you're in so many bandages. In fact, you actually look like you're dead, what did you crawl to my room or something?" Sasuke snarled at me, but smiled afterwards.

"Oh shut up teme." I said as I took a slipper off and threw it at him. He threw it back at me and I caught and slipped it back on my foot. I walked over to his bed and sat at his side.

"How are you doing?" I asked stroking my hand through his hair.

"Fine now that you're here," He smiled and craned to my touch. I took his face in my hands and brought my face down to him and kissed him lightly. Mh, it had been too long since our lips touched like this. I broke away from the kiss and held our faces close to each other.

"You told me you were fine, dobe! You lied?" Sasuke asked slightly pushing me away and hitting me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" I moaned from the pain.

"I thought I _was_ fine! I didn't know I was actually about to die!" I said honestly, "Really it must have been Kyuubi or something Sas, I swear I didn't lie I thought I was okay. And what about you, you lied to me then?" I snarled back at him

"I _was_ fine! They told me after I fell asleep, that's when my head injury got bad, so I guess we're both off the hook then?" Sasuke asked, with a little bit of a puppy dog face that I just couldn't resist.

"Yeah we're fine." I said, bending down and kissing Sasuke on the lips again. The door opened and Sasuke and I broke away quickly, both of our faces were beet red as we saw Tsunade and Kakashi walk in. Looks like they both knew what was going on too, because they both seemed as awkward as us.

"Uhmm, sorry if we interrupted anyth-" Tsunade began

"No, no you're fine. Nothing to interrupt!" Sasuke and I insisted.

"Okayyy then, well before this gets any more awkward how about we get down to business?" Kakashi said, "Tell us what the fuck happened with you two out there."

"So… uh you wanna go Sasuke?" I offered. He glared at me but eventually gave in and started talking.

"Well Naruto and I realized that demanding the two of you come with us on our mission was selfish and unfair to the village. We thought we could do it on our own. So we left to do it ourselves. And about a week into the mission is when Orochimaru came into contact with us. We engaged in fighting and he said that he was always on our tails and pretty much could have surprised attacked us at any time. But didn't because he was looking for the perfect time. Eventually though, he obviously made his move and we fought for quite a long time. He fucked us up pretty bad as you can tell, but we got him when Naruto and I combined my chidori stream with his rasengan and that did it for him. After we hit him with that, he was on the ground and right as he was about to die, his body transformed into a multitude of these tiny snakes, but they disintegrated almost immediately and all that was left was ashes and dust. Then Naruto and I started walking and you guys ended up finding us where we were after that. That's really it though, nothing else." Sasuke explained it very well I thought, and got my seal of approval.

"Hmm, I see, well I think it'd be interesting to study the combination of both of your jutsu, it's very intriguing. What I was trying to get at though, was there any remains of his body at all. He's a medical paradox? Now _that'd_ be interesting to study." Tsunade said.

"Sorry but there's just ashes," I said, "Oh wait though! Right before he died he said something, hmm what did he say again?" I looked over at Sasuke for the answer.

"He said, 'I'll live forever, never forget that I'll always be alive… somewhere.'. I didn't understand exactly what he meant, I mean, is he really immortal?" Sasuke asked.

"It was his goal to be, but I doubt he achieved. I don't understand what he meant either, but I'll look into it. Also Sasuke, I'm going to need every location of the hideouts that you were in. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that until recently." Said Tsunade, "Just stop by sometime soon and we'll talk there."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said.

"Now we'll let you two rest some more. There's nothing else for us to do with you guys so you can leave the hospital when you're comfortable. See you guys around." Kakashi said as him and Tsunade walked out the door.

"So you wanna get the hell outta here?" I asked Sasuke, with a cheeky grin on my face.

Chapter 16 (The Ending)

Sasuke and I walked through the streets, towards our home. All banged up and bruised. Stares were aimed our way, but then again, when were people not staring at us? We made it home finally and the first thing I did was head for the kitchen. I grabbed some instant ramen, heated it up, scarfed it down, then I dragged Sasuke to the bed.

"Dobe, I can't do anything in this condition!" Sasuke whined.

"I know teme, me either. I just want to lay down and sleep with you. We're going to bed." Even though it was probably only about 7 p.m. we both had a rough week and would turn in early. Sasuke crawled into bed and I followed him, and wrapped him up tightly in my arms and held him close to me.

"Ah it's all done now teme, we can just be happy now." I said as I stuffed my face in his hair. Inhaling his delicious smell.

"Yeah it sure is nice." Sasuke said, wrapping his own arms around me.

"Hey Sas?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Do you remember what you said to me right before I fell asleep? I remember hearing you say something but I couldn't make out what it was."

"I said, that I loved you." Was his reply.

"Oh, well I love you too teme." I said, squeezing him tightly to me as we both fell asleep.

Epilogue

Two days after we got back from the hospital was when we decided to go outside for the first time. We we like bunnies in the bedroom once we felt better. We were devouring each other for two straight days before we actually had to be a part of civilization again. Sasuke went down and talked with Tsunade about the hideouts he knew about. Then Sasuke came back and we spent the rest of the day together. I never left his side, and I would never leave his side ever again. Eventually the tension between the Nation's rose and the Third Great Ninja War started. Apparently some guy who called himself Madara thought he could take over the world by putting everyone into a dream like state. Too bad that didn't fly with Sasuke and I. The war started and it was super ugly. The Akatsuki were there, Kabuto was there, and he even managed to raise Orochimaru from the dead again to fight for them pretty much! It was freaky I guess that guy never will really die. Eventually we took Madara and his mother who had three eyes out and saved the world. Sasuke, Kakashi and I were regarded as the best shinobi of the time for saving the world. Kakashi became the sixth Hokage, and in a few years time, when I'm old enough and when the time is right, I'll become the next Hokage. And Sasuke will be right by my side the entire time.

Fin.

Author Comments!

So I wanted to morph my way back into canon at the end. Instead of Sasuke being bad and turning good again (like he did in canon) he just never was bad! It took me a really long time to complete this story. I would write bits and pieces here and there, so if I have any unfinished things that I never wrapped up or talked about please tell me and I will do so! Also if I have any contradictions in it, or pieces that just didn't make sense, again please notify me and I will fix it.

Thanks for reading… If anyone actually did, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed. This was my very first story, so I'd like feedback, what you thought of it, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd change… yada yada yada.

But yeah, really thanks for reading. If you think I should keep the story going I could if people wanted me to. I could write another sex scene, I know there wasn't one at the end so I you want on just tell me and I'll write another, but I just don't feel very motivated. In fact, it's crazy to think that the story is over, almost makes me kind of sad… actually it makes me really sad. Oh well all good things must come to an end! Hope you liked it! I love all the readers I had and thanks for sticking with it till the end. I'll write more stories so watch out for me!


End file.
